


The Alpha and The Omega.

by lokish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AsaNoya - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Were-Creatures, alpha not alpha tobio, alpha oikawa, aoh joksai, daisuga - Freeform, haha - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform, oikage, otp, suno karak, ukatake, unrequited kagehina, yeih
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio vive felizmente en los bosques siendo parte del clan Suno Karak, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva una persona de la que ha intentado huir todo este tiempo? Y peor aun, ¿Qué pasara lo cuando descubran los del clan su verdadera historia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ha vuelto.

El día estaba ligeramente nublado. El cielo poseía un color entre gris y azul. Era uno de aquellos días en los que se podía sentir frío en la sombra y calor bajo el sol.

_El clima perfecto._

No había nada mejor para un licantropo, ciertamente.

El bosque era extenso, con fuertes y robustos robles que se alzaban tan alto que hacían sentir a uno como un pequeño en mundo de gigantes. La diversa vegetación llenaba los alrededores, al igual que ciertos animales que vivían tranquilamente allí. Las montañas se podían ver lejos, imponentes.

Inhalo profundamente. El delicioso olor de los pinos y robles inundaron sus fosas nasales. Eran tan relajante aquello. Adoraba vivir en el bosque. Tenía la fortuna de despertar todos los días y presenciar tan bello paisaje. Y lo mejor de todo no eran las montañas o los arboles, sino el lago. El lago era su favorito. En especial al amanecer.

Se levanto de su posición y sacudió un poco sus ropas. Inhalo de nuevo, ahora captando un aroma distinto en el aire.

_Dulce, salvaje, refrescante..._

Fue lo que pensó mientras lo analizaba lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—¡Kageyama! —Se escuchaba fuerte y con alegría detrás suyo, haciéndolo girar para poder enfrentarse al dueño de tan escandalosa voz.

—Hinata... —Dijo en respuesta. El otro sonrió amplio, comenzando hablar rápido y emocionado. El pelinegro solo asentía con la cabeza, atendiendo a las palabras de su amigo mientras caminaba junto de él devuelta a las cabañas.

Ambos eran parte del clan Suno Karak. Era un grupo pequeño de personas, lo admitía. Pero a pesar de eso eran muy unidos, como un verdadera familia. En realidad no le molestaba para nada que fuese reducido en número, tal vez eso era lo que más le agradaba. Eso le daba la oportunidad de convivir con todos por igual y lograr formar lazos más fuertes. De verdad, se sentía una persona con suerte.

Sino hubiese sido por Hinata quizás todavía estaría rondando solo por su cuenta.

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos. Eso estaba en el pasado, ahora pertenecía a un clan. Era aceptado. Y no podía pedir más.

Una cosa paso a otra, y cuando menos se dio cuenta termino en medio de una carrera con Hinata. Por alguna razón todo era competencia con él, no había otro de sus compañeros que despertaran ese lado de él. Siempre se volvía un idiota cuando se encontraba cerca del idiota mayor. En poco tiempo termino por rebasar a Hinata, y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro. Aunque no se esperaba ver una bola peluda color naranja pasar al lado de él. Cuando logró procesar que era lo que se encontraba viendo frunció el ceño y paro en seco.

_¡Maldito Hinata!_

—¡Eso es trampa! —Gritaba molesto, al ver como su amigo ahora en su forma de lobo lo rebasaba.

 _Si así quiere jugar entonces lo haré también._  Pensó con diversión.

Comenzó de nuevo nuevo a moverse, estirando sus brazos para después dar un salto. Cuando aterrizó lo hizo completamente cambiado, mostrando ahora a un lobo de pelaje negro como la noche y unos ojos azul de medianoche. Corrió ahora apoyado en sus cuatros patas y con fuerza se adentro de nuevo en su carrera, yendo detrás del energético lobo. Sus pisadas se escuchaban como trote de caballo, iban veloces y ahuyentaban a todos los animales a su paso. Eran grandes, no como lobos normales, eran formidables.

Kageyama era muy bueno, y sin demasiado esfuerzo ya se encontraba a la par de un furioso Hinata. No podía perder de nuevo, no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

 _Un poco más, solo un poco más._ Pensó Hinata.

Ya por fin divisaban las cabañas, estaban tan pero tan cerca cuando de pronto...

Un Asahi salvaje se les atravesó en el camino.

Ambos lobos abrieron sus ojos como platos. Trataron de detenerse pero lamentablemente iban muy rápido y no solo eso sino que iban en bajada. Cuando intentaron detenerse ambos lobos cayeron rodando patéticamente con tal de evitar chocar con el distraído Asahi.

Kageyama termino con el idiota de Hinata sobre de él. En el fondo era capaz de escuchar la molesta risa de Nishinoya quien había logrado ver todo de lejos, entre sus burlas felicitaba a su novio quien solo lo miraba confundido pues no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

El pelinegro gruño ligeramente desde su posición, esperando impacientemente que Hinata se quitara de una vez para poderse mover. En cambio, el otro lobo de ojos avellanas lo miro fijamente. Sabía que por dentro se encontraba sonriendo. De la nada, el otro lo lamió de forma cariñosa y al realizar esa acción la risa de Nishinoya paro de manera instantánea. Después de eso se quito de encima y se fue, como si no hubiese hecho nada de nada. En cambio, Tobio se quedo estático como si hubiese entrado en estado catatónico.

Si no fuera porque estaba en su forma animal, su rostro estaría ardiendo.

Espero un par de segundos más y se levanto de su lugar, y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a donde quedaba su cuarto. La cabaña que justamente compartía con Hinata. Paso al lado de Noya, quien lo miraba con ojos curiosos. Decidió fingir que no notaba la manera tan obvia en la cual lo observaba.

Su relación con Hinata era extraña. No solo era una persona a la cual se encontraba muy agradecido, sino que era su mejor amigo dentro del clan. Era quien, extrañamente, mejor lo entendía (después de Suga, claro. Él entendía a todos). Y luego estaba eso. Esas pequeñas muestras de afecto constantes que pasaban más y más seguido.

A ojos de muchos ellos serían... La relación perfecta. La más esperada. Y quisiera pensarlo así. No le molestaría estar con Hinata, él era una gran persona y no negaría que mantenía sentimientos por él.

Pero habían ciertas cosas que le hacían dudar el tener una vida o mínimo tener una relación con el enano aquel.

_Detalles, detalles..._

Pensaba un poco decepcionado, porque en serio... Dejando toda su estupidez de lado Hinata era un chico sensacional. Era divertido, energético, y muchas cosas más que le encantaban.

Cuando llego a su cabaña empujo la puerta, encontrando la habitación vacía.

Que suerte. Pensó.

Se transformo de nuevo, encontrándose completamente desnudo. Rápido fue a donde tenía apilada su ropa y se comenzó a vestir. Era lo único malo de ser lobo y trasformarse así porque sí. Ninguno de ellos se podía dar el verdadero lujo de tener ropas un poco  _fancy_. No era que la necesitaran de todos modos, al final por lo general solo eran ellos. Pero mínimo sería cómodo tener una vestimenta para cuando visitaran la ciudad.

Termino de vestirse y salió ahora con una blanca y unos pantalones desgastados. Rápido localizo con la mirada Ukai y a Daichi. Frunció el ceño percibiendo algo raro.

Olía a temor y furia combinada. Provenía de ellos.

No fue el único en darse cuenta, porque no solo él se encontraba caminando hacía donde los dos alfas se encontraban sino que sus omegas también al igual que Tsukishima.

En eso, una brisa fuerte atraviesa todo el campo atrayendo consigo el aroma que tenía tan preocupado a las dos cabezas del clan.

Tobio se quedo estático, paro en seco y sintió como toda su sangre de congelaba. Se puso pálido y sintió como su mundo daba un vuelco de 360° al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

_Peligro PeligropeLigroPeligroA faA LFAal-AlfaALFA-_

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, el terror comenzó apoderarse de su cuerpo.

_SalvajePELigroso ALFAaLFA._

Creía haber huido, pero que equivocado estaba. Cerro los ojos, ese aroma que ya había olvidado lo estaba mareando.

_Peligroso._

_Cruel._

_Delicioso._

_Placentero._

**_Oikawa._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí el primer capítulo de mi omegaverse. La verdad es el primer omegaverse que escribo y me gusto la idea de combinarlo con el mundo de los lobos así que... Meh. I do what i want,haha.
> 
> Sí, va a tener un poco de KageHina pero tranquilos hijos míos que será Oikage. Y me valen los haters adoro esta pajera ¡VIVA EL OIKAGE PERRAS WUUUUUU! Ok, bueno el caso. Espero que les haya gustado y si son muy amables de dejarme un comentario lo agradeceré bastante.
> 
> (BTW, si alguien esta interesado dejo mi tumblr aquí: patt-barton.tumblr.com)
> 
> ¡BYE!


	2. Mala suerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lamento la tardanza. Ya tenía gran parte del capítulo escrito pero cuando me di cuenta termine escribiendo más y más, y luego me quede congelada en una parte. Mep. Como sea, gracias a ese pequeño bonche de gente que lee esta historia en serio lo agradezco. ~ Y sí, me disculpo por lo próximo que verán.
> 
> KageHina no requerido. Me disculpo con los que no son fanáticos del ship, es parte de la historia. Y con los que si lo son, no se ilusionen. Esto es un fic Oikage.
> 
> BTW, como ya saben Haikyuu! no me pertenece, tampoco sus hermosos personajes. Esta historia esta escrita por mera diversión, so, no hard feelings mate.
> 
> Wareva, a leer bitches.

Abrió sus ojos y por unos instantes todo era borroso.

Sus propios pensamientos lo abrumaban. Por un lado no dejaba de buscar una razón por la cual Oikawa se encontrará en esa zona mientras otra le suplicaba por ir a buscarlo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Levanto la vista y cuando logro enfocar su mirada descubrió que Yamaguchi era quien lo sostenía. Le observaba preocupado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Kageyama... ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto en un tono suave.

Soltó un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito hablar con Daichi y Ukai. Ahora.

Su tono dio a entender al omega que no se trataban de buenas noticias. La mano de Tadashi cambió de posición y le tomó ahora de su brazo, ayudandole un poco a caminar lentamente a donde se encontraban los dos mencionados. Suga volteo a verlos y rápido se acerco a ellos.

—Kageya-

—Tengo que decirle algo a Daichi. —Dijo interrumpiendo al mayor.

—¿De qué se trata? —Hablo un poco severo el pelinegro. No le sorprendió ver a Daichi allí, de seguro había ido detrás de Suga. Bajo un poco la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, tampoco era de sorprenderse el tono que había utilizado con él. Nadie podía tan siquiera alzar un poco su voz o hacer una pequeña descortesía ante Suga (no que uno quisiera hacerlo), quien se atreviera descubriría lo que era un verdadero alfa protegiendo a su omega. Eso, y sumando que Sawamura era alguien muy sobre protector cuando de Suga se trataba.

Inhalo fuertemente antes de recuperar su compostura.

—Quien está aquí es-

—Aoh Joksai. Lo sé. No sabemos que hace en nuestro territorio, pero intentaremos dialogar con ellos.

—¡No! ¡Es lo peor que podemos hacer! —Conocía bien el tipo de líder que era él, y por eso mismo sintió la necesidad de advertirle. Daichi era uno de esos alfas fuertes que eran capaz de solucionar los problemas mediante el dialogo. El mayor frunció el ceño, Tobio nunca actuaba de esa manera. —Será inútil. No podrás llegar a ellos... Su alfa-

—Su alfa nos tendrá que escuchar. —Dijo Ukai. Al final, todos se habían terminando aproximando lentamente a donde se encontraban.

—Exactamente. Él es quien ha pisado nuestro territorio en primer lugar, tiene que responder.

Tobio rodó los ojos y bufo como si le hubiesen dicho una mala broma. Como era de esperarse, el alfa del clan acordaba con el viejo líder.

—Chicos, por favor... Pensemos en la situación, ¿Qué tal si solo están de paso? ¿Cómo el clan de la última vez? No necesariamente vienen buscando peleas. —Hablo Takeda mientras tomaba de la mano a su pareja.

—Aoh Joksai no se mueve por ese tipo de razones, además, ellos no son los mismo de antes. Han crecido en número. —Comentó Kageyama sonando irritado. Dios, trataba de advertirles y nadie lo tomaba en serio. Y lo peor de todo es que no se sentía bien, la fragancia del líder de su viejo clan le afectaba demasiado.

—Oh, ¿Y qué sabe el Gran Alfa sobre ellos? —Pregunto Tsukishima, haciendo burla a Kageyama quien lo miraba molesto. Odiaba ser llamado de aquella manera. Le traía malos recuerdos.

—No me llames así. —Dijo en un tono severo. Luego regreso su mirada a Daichi y Ukai.

 _Maldición._ Pensó al ver la expresión de sus rostros.

Querían la respuesta a la pregunta de Tsukishima.

—Porque yo-

Un sonido lo interrumpió. Siendo más exactos, el sonido de un rifle.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Cazadores. —Susurro Noya.

Frunció el ceño Tanaka. —No deberían de estar aquí, hay un acuerdo. —Kageyama había llegado después de que eso pasara. Por lo que tenía entendido los cazadores y el clan habían acordado que ellos no los aniquilarían si probaban no ser una amenaza para la población. También, después de mucho dialogo, quedaron en que ellos no volverían a pisar esa zona mientras ellos se encargaran de las criaturas peligrosas.

—Quizás Aoh Joksai se metió en problemas con ellos. —Sugirió Asahi.

—En ese entonces lo mejor será que nos mantengamos a distancia. —Una parte del pelinegro sintió alivio cuando escucho las palabras de Sawamura. Al menos ya no irían a la boca del lobo, por otro lado, le revolvía el estomago saber que su antiguo clan era perseguido por cazadores. No estaba seguro si debía temer por la vida de ellos o por la de sus viejos compañeros.

—Bueno, creo que podemos estar más tranquilos sabiendo eso. Pero eso no significa que debemos bajar la guardia. Lo más apropiado sería que ninguno se alejara. Cuando caiga la noche haremos guardia. Haremos esto hasta que dejen el territorio ¿Entendido? —Dijo Ukai. Podría haberle pasado el título y varias responsabilidades a Daichi, pero el seguía mandando de una forma u otra.

Todos asintieron. Sus indicaciones no eran difíciles de seguir.

—Bien, hoy habrá toque de queda así que terminen sus tareas cuanto antes y después vayan directo a sus cabañas. Esta noche haré guardia yo, Asahi, tu me acompañaras. —Hablo ahora Daichi.

Una vez aclarado todo eso, comenzaron a caminar devuelta a sus viejas tareas. Quienes no habían estado haciendo nada fueron ayudar a sus otros amigos. Kageyama ya estaba mejor, ya no estaba mareado ni tan aturdido como minutos antes; el impacto del olor de Oikawa después de tanto tiempo era lo que lo había sacado tanto de sí. Afortunadamente ya se había recobrado y podía volver actuar como el Kageyama de antes. A pesar de eso se sentía inseguro, así que fue directo al bosque.

_No puedo arriesgarme._

Caminaba a paso rápido por un sendero que ya conocía bien. Se detuvo cuando llego a su destino. Se arrodillo y comenzó a arrancar las hojas de la planta que buscaba.

_Acónito_ _._

El acónito se creía letal para los lobos, pero eso era una mentira. Podía inducirles el sueño, o incluso podía anular sus habilidades por un par de horas; dependía de la forma en la que fuese preparado. Tobio lo tomaba en modo de té, de esa forma no solo ocultaba su aroma sino su estatus. Los demás no podían saber si se trataba de un alfa, beta u omega, así que por lo general asumían que aún-en terminos de lobo-no había madurado. Muchos no sabían esa cualidad del acónito, la mayoría asumía que de esa forma servía para deshacerse del estrés (como lo hacían en su nuevo clan).

Cuando tuvo lo suficiente se levanto y camino de regreso. Parecía que la mayoría ya había entrado a las cabañas. Se dirigió a cabaña principal, donde era más bien el comedor. Tomo una taza y puso algo de agua para prepararse su té. Cuando terminó regreso por fin a dormitorio. Hinata ya estaba allí, esperando por él sentado en el borde de su cama. Al mirar la taza que llevaba en su mano frunció el ceño.

—Eres un adicto a esa cosa.

—Claro que no. —Dijo mientras daba el primer sorbo.

—Ni siquiera sabe tan bien. —Hinata en eso tenía razón. Una vez le había dado de beber solo porque no dejaba de insistirle. No era tan malo, pero dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Déjame en paz. — Se quejo mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, frente a Hinata. El de cabellos naranja se levanto de su posición y se sentó al lado suyo. —¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto Kageyama después de un rato, porque le estaba poniendo nervioso el ser visto tan fijamente. —¿Hinata? —Llamo al otro, pues no obtenía respuesta. Fue cuando noto que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas.

—O-oi, Kageyama... ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Bueno, si hubiese estado bebiendo su té al escuchar eso se estaría ahogando en esos momentos.

Lo miraba sorprendido, y ahora sí apostaba que sus mejillas estaban igual o más coloradas que las de Hinata. Al no escuchar respuesta de Tobio Hinata desvió la cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—Eh, no te lo tenías que tomar tan seriamente ¿Sa-sabes? —Decía mientras ponía una mano en su nuca. — Siempre puedes decir n-

—Ok. —Respondió por fin.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?! —Pregunto con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Kageyama asintió. Luego le regalo una de esas brillantes sonrías que tanto adoraba.

Fue un poco incomodo al principio, sería mentira si dijera lo contrario. Pelearon durante una hora. Kageyama no acostumbraba dormir acompañado; él siempre dormía solo, así que tardaron en lograr acomodarse. No supo porque había aceptado en primer lugar. Fue raro cuando el más bajo lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón latía rápido, y apesar de encontrarse tenso en un principio al final se relajo, logrando conciliar el sueño.

Lamentablemente no pasaron más de un par de horas antes de que algo disturbara su sueño. Sentía mucho calor, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ese calor provenía de Hinata. Tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro y estaba sudando demasiado. Quito la sabana que los tapaba a ambos y se alejo de él para darle espacio.

—Hinata... —Llamo con un timbre de preocupación en su voz. Le sorprendió como abrió sus ojos de golpe. Sus pupilas eran afiladas.

_¿Puede ser...?_

—¿Hinata? —Dijo de nuevo su nombre, recibiendo esta vez un gruñido en respuesta.

Rápido se asomo a la ventana. Había luna llena. Hinata estaba  _madurando._

Kageyama se levanto y dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Suga quien le miraba serio. Abrió la boca para hablar pero el omega alzó su mano.

—Ve a mi cabaña. Duerme esta noche allí, compartirás cama con Yamaguchi. —Tobio frunció el ceño. —Tsukishima esta pasando por lo mismo. Esta siendo acompañado por Takeda.

Oh.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Sabía que era doloroso. Era el cambio de un lobo joven a uno adulto. Era el paso final que definía todo. Siempre ocurría en una luna nueva, solo que no esperaba que ya fuese el tiempo de Hinata. En caso de que fuese un alfa su fuerza incrementaría y estaría más cercano a su lado animal. Le dolería, de eso no cabía duda. Si fuese un beta no habría mucha diferencia, se mantendría neutral y si, pasaría una mala noche pero nada que no pudiese manejar. Si se tratara de un omega, bueno, tendría una noche infernal. Eran quienes más sufrían, ya que sus cuerpos pasaban por un cambio muy drástico. Se volvían más sensibles, y como los alfas, eran más salvajes en ciertos aspectos. Pero lo relevante de su cambio era que se volvían capaces procrear, sin importar si ambas partes pertenecieran al mismo genero.

Dejo salir un pesado suspiro. Solo esperaba que Hinata no lo pasará tan mal.

* * *

Se despertó después de Yamaguchi. Cuando el de pecas se dio cuenta que se encontraba despierto le sonrió levemente. Había un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y Kageyama no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Entendía la emoción de Tadashi. Era obvio que Tsukishima sería un alfa, y con Yamaguchi siendo un omega, era fácil deducir que ambos serían finalmente una pareja oficial. Si fuese un omega no podrían estar juntos y no porque no estuviera permitido o algo por el estilo. Su misma naturaleza era lo que se lo impedía, le demandaba encontrar un alfa. Un omega nunca podría complementar a otro omega, lo mismo hablando de alfas con alfas. En el caso de los betas no había tantas restricciones. Ellos podían estar con cualquiera, pero nunca podrían ser el todo de un omega o alfa. Solo una parte de ellos. Eventualmente tendrían que aparecer un tercero para poder terminar la ecuación o para remplazarlo de por vida. Triste pero cierto.

No había caso combatirlo, así era el orden natural.

—¿Vamos? —Pregunto Tadashi alegremente.

Kageyama asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron se giró a Yamaguchi y le dijo que se adelantara a la cabaña principal. El de pecas ya estaba vestido, de seguro se había llevado un cambio de ropa antes de dejar su cabaña. Él no había sido tan listo así que se tuvo que ir para cambiarse. No quería ver a todos y seguir en pijamas.

Mientras más se acercaba a su cabaña más notaba que había algo completamente fuera de lo normal. Que algo no se encontraba bien. No fue hasta que abrió su puerta que la realidad lo golpeo.

_Alfa._

Dio un paso hacía delante, sus ojos abiertos como platos y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

_Alfa._

_Hinata es un jodido alfa._

Salió corriendo, al diablo con todo tenía que ver a Hinata ahora. Fue a la cabaña principal, todos deberían estar allí no había dudaba. Se paro frente a la puerta, y espero unos momentos antes de entrar recuperando aire. Cuando se adentro al lugar los ojos de muchos se fueron sobre él. Fruncían el ceño, había algo de lastima o tal vez decepción. No estaba seguro y no le importaba. Sabía lo que pensaban. Pero ellos no lo veían.

Él estaba feliz.

_Ellos no entienden._

Pero noto algo más. Su atención se dirigió a Tsukishima.

_Beta._

Bueno, ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. Juraba que sería un alfa. Sintió como se le revolvía un poco el estomago al ver a Yamaguchi, quien tenía tomado de la mano al rubio. Bien sabía que, a pesar de Tsukishima fuera un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, lo adoraba con todo su ser e increíblemente ese sentimiento era reciproco. Ahora estaba un poco inseguro de lo que pasaría con esos dos. En caso de que Tadashi encontrará a un alfa las posibilidades de que este aceptara a Kei eran escasas. Si habían relaciones así, por supuesto, pero la mayoría de los alfas eran posesivos con sus  _hembras._ Y no estaba seguro que alguien más que Yamaguchi en este mundo fuese capaz de encontrar al rubio tan encantador como él lo hacía.

Por fin después de unos instantes su mirada busco a Hinata en la habitación. Se veía molesto, y cuando establecieron contacto visual no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro. La expresión que tenía en su rostro no era del lobo que él conocía. Separó sus labios para decir su nombre, pero Hinata fue más rápido y se levantó con furia de donde estaba sentado, su cuerpo se mostraba tenso al caminar. Prácticamente lo empujo al pasar al lado suyo, saliendo de allí.

—¡Hi-Hinata! —Grito pero él ni se molesto en voltear. De un momento a otro se encontraba corriendo en cuatro patas y Tobio podía jurar que ese lobo se veía más grande que antes.

Iba a seguirlo cuando sintió a Suga tomándolo de la mano.

—Dejalo. Necesita tiempo ¿Ok? —Le dijo en un tono suave.

—Pero tengo que hablar con él.

—Kageyama, esto es duro para Hinata. Solo deja que lo asimile.

Claro que lo era. Por esa misma razón tenía que aclarar las cosas.

Tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Suga-

—Kageyama. —Llamo fuerte Daichi.

_Mierda._

Sabía que si lo decía él ya no había remedio. Que no podía pelear. Suga soltó de su mano. Tobio apretó los puños.

—No lo busques. —Le dijo firme, en ese tono que siempre utilizaba cuando indicaba que su palabra era definitiva. —¿Estoy siendo claro, Kageyama? —Pregunto. Tobio no respondió. Le enfurecía demasiado que utilizara ese tono. —Kageyama.

—... Como el cristal, Daichi. —Respondió después de una larga pausa.

Podía sentirse intimidado por los alfas, pero esa era una reacción natural por su estatus. Y más si se trataba de un líder. Mas eso no significaba que disfrutara recibir ordenes o que fuese a obedecer felizmente como cualquier otro lobo. Ni aunque considerara a Sawamura un buen alfa no podía evitar cuestionarlo. A pesar de eso, no le quedaba más que obedecer. Si deseaba permanecer en el clan no podía oponerse al líder de este. Tobio se fue, y en vez de seguir a Hinata como tenía planeado se fue a regañadientes a su cabaña.

* * *

Daichi estaba irritado, él era único lobo con quien tenía problemas constantemente. Sabía que Kageyama había sido líder de una pequeña manada antes de terminar rondando solo por los bosques donde Hinata lo encontró. Pensaba que la razón por la cual él no se dejaba mandar era porque él era quien daba las ordenes antes. Pero ya estaba llegando a un límite. No era secreto para nadie que Kageyama tenía problemas acatando sus ordenes.

La intimidación servía hasta cierto punto mas no era suficiente, cosa que significaba un gran problema.

_Suga siempre le decía que lo dejara pasar, que necesitaba adaptarse. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo siendo parte del clan ¿Cuanto tiempo más necesitaba?_

Suga no entendía.

Tobio no mostraba sumisión. Era demasiado desafiante.

Al final del día, Daichi siempre se encontraba cuestionando su lealtad.

* * *

Habían pasado días desde que Hinata se había hecho un alfa y Kageyama se encontraba desesperado. El pelinaranja cada día era mejor al evadirlo. Incluso se había cambiado de cabaña, dejándolo solo. Los demás le repetían una y otra vez que necesitaba tiempo.

_Si tan solo supieran._

Pero no, no les diría a ellos su gran secreto. Hinata sería,  _debía,_ ser el primero en saber. Con ese pensamiento había ido a buscarlo, pero cuando dijo que Hinata en serio era bueno huyendo de él no mentía. Llevaba ya alrededor de una media hora deambulando, intentando recuperar el rastro del otro.

Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando un olor le llamo la atención. No dudo en ir en esa dirección, pensando que había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Lo que buscaba.

Su paso se volvía acelerado y su mirada estaba un poco nublada. Cada vez que inhalaba lo hacía de forma lenta, casi saboreando la fragancia del aire. No se dio cuenta que se alejaba cada vez más y más de territorio seguro.

Siguió el camino que su nariz le indicaba ciegamente, sin pensar en nada más que llegar a su objetivo. Subió una pequeña pendiente y cuando vio que era lo que se encontraba delante suyo la sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron de su rostro. Se quedo sin aire. Retrocedió con prisa tropezando en el proceso y cayendo de espalda.

No, no, no ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él?

Era un idiota. Sus sentidos los engañaron.

Cerro los ojos, abrumado.

_ALFAaALFAA_

Su mente gritaba. Trago duro mientras se levantaba del suelo, estaba seguro que no lo habían notado. Todavía podía retroceder y regresar. Se giro y comenzó a correr.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué_ _**Oikawa** _ _?_

Por otro lado, agradecía a los cielos por seguir tomando el acónito. Eso se encargaba de ocultar su olor. Así que si lo vieron, ni lo olieron, podría regresar sin poner a nadie en riesgo.

Así debería ser.

_Debería._

Lastima que los lobos podían olfatear la sangre también. Muy mala suerte de Tobio por lastimarse al caer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Por fin Aoh Joksai entra en escena. Una aparición completa de Oikawa ¿Qué les parece?
> 
> COMO SEA, ME DISCULPO POR EL KAGEHINA NO REQUERIDO (como dije antes) Y PROMETO QUE YA VEREMOS OIKAGE MÁS ADELANTE. No se decepcionen con el fic. Le daré su Oikage calientito y en bandeja de plata.
> 
> Sha verán zorras, solo esperen.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Btw, como dije dejo mi tumblr por si a alguien le interesa patt-barton.tumblr.com).


	3. Aoh Joksai.

Oikawa estaba hecho una furia. Iba avanzando a paso rápido y tenía sus puños listos para moler a golpes a cualquiera que se le atravesara en su camino. Todos los del clan notaron rapidamente el cambio de su futuro líder, y claro, no dudaron en huir velozmente a ocultarse de su vista. Nadie deseaba ser victima de su ira. Lo mejor era evitarlo por todos los medios y esconderse. Oikawa era un buen líder, en serio. Justo, recto, atento con todos los del clan, increíble estratega y temible cuando del campo se trataba. Desafortunadamente eso solo era cuando se encontraba de buenas. Claro, se molestaba como cualquier persona normal y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ser el futuro líder (aunque siendo honestos, parecía que ya lo era) de un clan tan grande era un trabajo que traía mucho estrés. Aun así, sabía dirigir su caracter; no le gritaba a sus compañeros solo porque sí y por lo general buscaba maneras de como desahogarse sin tener que intimidar a nadie. Más un Oikawa enojado y un Oikawa furioso eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Enfurecido era explosivo, peligroso e impredesible. Por lo general siempre era las últimas dos, pero su mente era clara. Ahora su visión estaba nublada por ira pura.

—¡Puta madre Oikawa, deja de estar con tus chingaderas! —Se escucho que alguien gritaba detrás suyo.

Estaban salvados. Solo había dos personas lo suficientemente valientes-idiotas-para hablarle de esa manera a su alfa. Una de esas ya no estaba en el clan, pero gracias al cielo la otra se había quedado.

—¡Dejame en paz Iwaizumi! ¡No estoy para soportar tus sermones! —Grito de regresó sin voltearse ni deternerse a ver a su amigo.

Oh, había dicho su nombre sin decir el molesto -chan, debía de ser algo serio para tenerlo de ese humor.

—¡Me vale mierdas! ¡Me vas a escuchar porque me vas a escuchar! —Iwaizumi podía ser un beta, pero era capaz de darle la cara al castaño. Él lo había dejado muy claro hace mucho tiempo, no por ser un alfa le iba mostrar lealtad incodicional y le trataría como si fuese un rey. Eran mejores amigos-iguales- y si quería respeto y lealtad se lo tenía que ganar. No solo por oler bonito y tener un estatus llamativo se iba a dejar intimidar. Que idiota estaba.

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —Dijo por fin volteando a ver al de cabellos negros. Sus pupilas estaban afiladas, parecía que se iba a transformar en cualquiera momento.

—OIKAWA. Solo... Solo deja de actuar como un imbécil. Tienes a todos aterrados. —Le dijo tratando de moderar su voz mientras se aproximaba. Cuando se encontró más cerca puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo lo tenso que se encontraba Tooru. —Ven, vamos hablar al bosque ¿Te parece? —Oikawa frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia. —No es opcional ¿Sabes?

Con eso el castaño dejo escapar un pequeña risa. —¿Entonces por qué preguntas, idiota?

—Por cortesía. —Ambos sonrieron con eso.

—... Vamos, Iwa-chan.

* * *

 

Se alejaron del clan en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino. Llegaron a zona alta, podían observar las cabañas a distancia. Recordaba todavía cuando eran niños, no habían tantos en el clan en ese entonces. El incremento de número se le atribuía a Oikawa, pues fue el quien comenzó a reclutar gente. Aoh Joksai podía ser algo reducido, pero en comparación a otros clanes seguía siendo de gran tamaño y nadie dudaba de lo fuertes y bien entrenados que se encontraban sus lobos.

Tooru no se acercaba a cualquier clan. Se tomaba el tiempo de investigarlos, de conseguir la información necesaria, de analizar a todos y cada uno de sus miembros. Y al final de ese largo proceso decidía si ellos valían la pena o no. Al acercarse, les ofrecía formar parte de Aoh Joksai, alegando que sería más seguro que estuviesen unidos. Su oferta era buena, no todos los días aparecía un clan fuerte y les permitía la entrada a su familia dandoles un lugar seguro donde descansar a cambio de lealtad ¿Quién no aceptaría? Era una oportunidad de oro. Fue de esa manera como fueron creciendo. Claro, había quienes se rehusaban, pero esos quienes se negaban se volvían al instante posibles amenazas y aunque fueran rogando por ayuda en tiempos de necesidad está se les era negada. Oikawa había sido muy claro en ese aspecto. No eran de confiar. Si solo se giraban a ellos cuando eran débiles, ¿Qué les aseguraba que seguirían de su lado estando fuertes?

Gracias a ese movimiento Aoh Joksai creció y gano miembros de gran valor. Por supuesto, había quienes eran la excepción y no tenían más opción que expulsarlos. No se podían dar el lujo de tener lobos podridos. Miembros así podrían poner en riesgo la vida de los demás, aparte, la desición sobre si se quedaban o no en el clan no recaía sobre los hombros del castaño como muchos creían. Por supuesto, debían ganarse a Oikawa, pero también a sus otros hermanos. Si uno de ellos veía algo desagradable en alguno de los recién llegados Tooru no dudaría en deshacerse de aquellos lobos. Sería un pésimo alfa sino tomará en cuenta la opinión de sus compañeros.

En ese tiempo también se le abrió las puertas a lobos solitarios y grupos que no se podían considerar un clan por falta de un alfa o de organización. Todos estaban agradecidos. Los lobos, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, necesitan ser parte de algo. Pertenecer. Un lobo sin hogar es un lobo que muere lentamente. Por esa razón Oikawa se convirtió el salvador de muchos. Todod los que fueron integrados y quedaron dentro de Aoh Joksai se volvieron completamente leales al castaño. Para ellos su alfa era Oikawa Tooru. Nadie más. No les importaba que el verdadero líder fuera otro, quien tenía la última palabra era él.

Varios lo pensaban como una persona sabia y de gran corazón, pero la verdad era que Oikawa nunca se movía sin razones.

Aoh Joksai tenía enemigos, eso no era secreto para nadie. Tampoco su odio por los Nekomatas lo era. Los canes y felinos se odiaban por naturaleza, así que no era de sorprenderse que los lobos se sintieran disgustados por las panteras. Pero sus peleas por el control eran otra tema.

Nekoma no representaba ningún peligro. Pero no fue hasta que se comenzaron a expandir que el temor se apodero de sus tierras. Cuando vieron que próximamente serían revasados en número fue que Oikawa surgió con el plan de reclutar gente. Nadie lo había notado, ya que era parte de las costumbres de Aoh Joksai que los jovenes fueran entrenados desde muy temprano, nunca fueron capaces de ver que en realidad en realidad estaban siendo preparados para una guerra. Y claro, ya habiendo depositado su lealtad y confianza en el clan, cuando llegará la hora de pelear todos estarían más que dispuestos a proteger al clan que "humildemente" los acogió y acepto como uno de los suyos.

Iwaizumi pensaba que quizás nunca pararía de sorprenderse de Oikawa. La manera en la que trabajaba su terrible mente siempre sería un misterio para él.

Todo por el bien de Aoh Joksai.

El pelinegro suspiró. Se imaginaba que ahora lo que tenía de mal humor al idiota era algo relacionado con los Nekomatas. Oikawa había pasado las últimas semanas investigando a un pequeño clan que se encontraba en el norte. Ya se había decidido a ir a visitarlos cuando le llego la noticia que había sido masacrado por panteras. Era obvio que se trataba de Nekoma.

—¿Nekoma otra vez? —Pregunto Hajime, pensando que quizás era ese tema que lo traía tan mal.

El castaño negó.

—¿De qué se trata entonces? —Hizo una pausa, hasta que recordó que Oikawa le había dicho hace rato que iba a hablar con su líder. —¿Hablaste con Irihata?

Oikawa se estremeció ligeramente. Ah, parecía que había golpeado en el nervio correcto.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—... Nada importante. —Dijo apretando los puños. Claro, nada importante.

—Oikawa. —Llamo su nombre en un tono más firme, exigiendo una respuesta. El otro lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Desvió la mirada mientras murmullaba. Iwaizumi alzó una ceja. —¿Puedes repetir eso? —Su amigo volvió a murmurar y otra vez no entendió lo que le decía el otro. —Más alto.

—¡Que el imbécil viejo Irihata nunca me dejará ser el alfa! ¡Planea poner a alguien más! —Grito completamente enfadado.

Ahora el pelinegro le miraba completamente desconsertado ¿Cómo era posible? El único canditato para ser el próximo líder era él; joder, ya incluso Oikawa actuaba como el líder y era tratado como tal. No tenía sentido eso que decía.

—No lo entiendo.

—¡Yo tampoco! Estúpido perro viejo, ¡Que se jodan él y sus malditas tradiciones!

—¿Tradiciones...? —Y fue el momento que los ojos de Hajime se abrieron como platos.

Su clan era muy a la antigua en ese aspecto. A todos los lobos se les enseñaba sobre ese tema desde muy jóvenes, incluso a los nuevos. Tenían ciertas tradiciones y reglas que aún seguían acatando al pie de la letra. Iwaizumi no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado, con la breve información que su amigo le proporciono le fue muy fácil descubrir que era exactamente lo que le molestaba.

—Tienes que tener un omega.

Solo hay una cosa que se solicita poder pasar el título de líder a otro alfa: El nuevo líder debe ya de tener a su pareja ¿La razón? Según Aoh Joksai, o al menos el viejo Irihata, el omega es la parte racional de un alfa. Es quien lo mantiene estable. Eso último no lo negaría el pelinegro. Todavía recordaba cuando la esposa de su líder vivía, ella era quien hacía entrar en razón a Irihata cuando nadia más podía; cuando ella murió fue que el caos se sembro, tiempo más tarde Oikawa tomó el control.

Oikawa hizo una mueca. —Sí, y sabes lo que eso significa.

Tooru fácilmente podría encontrar una pareja en su clan. Muchos omegas lo deseaban (por estatus, admiración, etc.) y cuando pasaba cerca había algunos muy descarados que dejaban libre toda su escencia. El olor era muy bueno, no lo negaría, a veces prácticamente le gritaban que fuese y se los cogiera justo donde estaban. Desafortunadamente él ya estaba encadenado a alguien más y no podía ir con cualquiera como otros. Lo había intentado (relaciones cortas, cosas de una sola noche) pero no le resultaba placentero. Siempre había algo dentro de él, algo que lo asfixiaba. Repitiendo que estaba mal, recordando constantemente que esa persona no era su omega.

—Tienes que buscar a Tobio. —Al mencionar aquel nombre Oikawa rápido lo miró a los ojos, lleno de ira.

—No buscaré a ese estúpido. —Hajime rodó los ojos. Su odio por el más joven todavía perduraba.

—Entonces nunca serás el líder. Es un hombre muy tradicional, preferirá dejar un mal alfa antes de no cumplir con las reglas. Por muy buen candidato que seas el viejo no te dará el puesto si no te consigues un omega.

—¡Puedo conseguirme mil omegas si deseo! ¡Siempre vienen a mí moviendo el culo como si fueran perras en celo!0, y lo sabes!

Rodó los ojos con el comentario del otro, aunque sabía que era verdad.

—Sé que el problema no es conseguir un omega. —Suspiró, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —El problema es Tobio ¿Verdad?

El decir ese nombre de nuevo hizo que se ganará un mirada llena de despreció. —Yo nunca pedí ser su maldita alma gemela— Escupió las palabras con veneno.

Sonaba cursi, pero pasaba. Era cuando los lobos encontraban a la "pareja perfecta". Muchos se hubieran alegrado, pero no Oikawa. Iwaizumi vio cuando Oikawa se entero de su lazo con el chico; tiró una rabieta horrible. Incluso se sintió mal por Kageyama. Quien desde el primer momento que dio un paso en su clan, miró con un brillo especial en los ojos al idiota de su amigo.

—Dejame adivinar, Irihara no quiere que estes con cualquier omega.

—No. Él quiere que busque al maldito y lo haga mi pareja formal para nombrarme alfa. —Dijo con irritación. —¡El muy maldito! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por su clan! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo único a lo que me he negado?! ¡¿Y cómo rayos se supone que encuentre a ese estúpido?! Se largó hace años, no hay rastro que seguir.

—Sabes que al ser su alfa lo puedes encontrar fácilmente. —Le dijo, sabiendo que el castaño solo trataba de buscar excusas.

—Calla. Si quisiera estar aquí no se hubiera ido en primer lugar.

—Querrás decir después que le diste un susto de muerte, destrozaste sus ilusiones y le ordenaste que se fuera. —Recordó, sin temor a que Oikawa se molestara con él.

—¡Y no me arrepiento! Esa fue la mejor desición que hice; deshacerme de él. Era solo un estorbo.

—¡Era solo un niño! Dios, Oiwaka. Sé que es solo un par de años menor, pero era más inocente que cualquiera de nosotros dos. —Le decía con cierta indignación. — Tooru, él acababa de descubrir que el alfa al que siempre admiro era su alma gemela y tú no pudiste dejar tus celos infantiles ni por 5 minutos... Y lo peor es que lo sacaste del clan. Lo dejaste irse solo.

—Él sabe defenderse.

—Tú no sabes que le habrá pasado.

—Tú no sabes más que yo. Además, si el idiota se creía tan superior como para enfrentarme de seguro esta todavía con vida.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Kageyama se fue poco después de haber madurado. Los bosques no son un lugar seguro para un lobo sin manada, menos para un omega sin alfa ¿En serio tienes idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado?

El castaño se tensó. Uno de los lobos que habían acogido era una omega quien había rondado sola por mucho tiempo. Había trabajado con ella personalmente para ayudar en su recuperación. Era increíble la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía. Tanto físicas como psicológicas. Dejo salir un suspiro mientras desviaba la mirada. Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—Junta al grupo de exploración. Diles que partiremos al amanecer... También diles a Kindaichi y Kunimi

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto Iwaizumi, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Han demostrado ser lobos leales. Aparte, los he visto en las prácticas, sus hábilidades nos servirían bastante. Y no es la primera vez que me piden que los deje venir con nosotros. Recuerda que era lobos sin rumbo... No están muy acostumbrados a estar un solo lugar por demasiado tiempo. —Con eso su amigo asintió, pero su expresión no cambió.

—¿A donde iremos? ¿Buscaremos a Tobio? —Pregunto para solo ganarse una risa del castaño.

—Hasta crees. Iremos al sur. Hay grupo al que quiero ver.

Hajime solo asintió. Ya hablarían sobre eso en otro momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJAJA. AJAJAJAJA. 
> 
> ¡¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ PERRAS?! ¡¿SE LA ESPERABAN?! Soy mala, muy, muy, mala. Y no me arrepiento de nada. ♥ 
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


	4. La caída.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIT-CHEEEES. Tuve un fuerte bloqueo, mep. 
> 
> Como sea, ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!
> 
> Ya saben Haikyuu!! No me pertenece, esta obra es por mera diversión.

Su recorrido no había sido sencillo, pero ciertamente había valido la pena. No fue difícil convencerlos, la mayoría aceptaron gustosos la oferta del alfa y no dudaron en marchar rápido a su lado. Hubieron unos que se negaron y decidieron quedarse justo donde se encontraban. A Oikawa no le importo, se habían unido suficientes a ellos como para poder decir que su viaje no había sido en vano.

Pensaba en retirarse de una vez de esos territorios para volver lo más pronto posible con su clan (nunca dejaba el campamento en malas manos —los que se quedaban a cargo en su ausencia eran compañeros de confianza— pero le hacía sentir más seguro estar allí presente) sin embargo sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando fueron emboscados por una cuadrilla de cazadores. La manera tan veloz en la cual las cosas habían escalado de nivel dejaron al grupo aturdido. Los cazadores eran fieros, veloces y fuertes. Eran buenos en lo que hacían, de eso no cabía duda. Por unos momentos Tooru no tuvo más opción que desviarse y guiar a sus lobos rápidamente en otra dirección. Hubiera dado la cara en ese mismo instante si no fuese porque ahora tenía nuevos reclutas (no entrenados) a quienes debían proteger. 

En su movimiento evasivo terminaron por invadir territorio ajeno. Oikawa se encontraba consciente que eso era capaz de meterlos en más problemas pero poco le importaba. Ya existiría tiempo para discutir con otros lobos, lo único que le interesaba en aquellos momentos era deshacerse de los cazadores.

La variedad de árboles y vegetación que se extendían por la zona actuó a su favor, permitiéndoles dejar en un lugar seguro a los nuevos miembros del clan y dejando por fin a Tooru tomar cartas en el asunto como era debido, adoptando su forma animal para desquitarse con furia sobre los insolentes que habían osado atacarlos.

El Sol ya había salido para el momento que habían logrado aniquilar hasta el último de ellos. Fue una tarea muy cansada. Tenía revuelto el estomago, tenía un mal presentimiento. Muchos de sus compañeros habían sido heridos, solo esperaba no haber tenido alguna baja.

El castaño suspiro una vez después de haber vuelto a su forma humana. Kindaichi se acercó a él, sosteniendo una pequeña maleta en mano. Siempre llevaban un pequeño cambio de ropa en caso de que tuvieran que saltar a la acción justamente como había hecho el día anterior. Con cierto apuro abrió la maleta para poder sacar la ropa y comenzar a vestirse. A Oikawa en lo personal no le molestaba la desnudez, pues era un aspecto muy típico del día a día de un lobo. Luego de vivir tantas transformaciones grupales y demás le parecía absurdo buscar de forma desesperada algo con que cubrirse, pero Iwaizumi le repetía una y otra vez que no podía ir caminando por allí sin ropa. Pues incomodaba a algunos.

La camisa que se puso era verde de cuello redondo y mangas cortas; sus pantalones eran unos de corte recto. No se vería tan mal... Si no fuera porque estaba hecho un completo desastre. Descalzo, sucio, sudado, y para variar con sangre. Definitivamente, no era la apariencia correcta para un alfa.

—Oikawa-san... —Sin necesidad de decir más el alfa adivino que era lo estaba buscando el lobo.

Instruciones.

—Quiero que verifiques cuántos heridos tenemos y si es muy grave. —El más joven asintió y se retiro.

Dejo salir un suspiro. Se sentía agotado. Varios de sus compañeros estaban lastimados. No sabía si se encontraban en condiciones para volver o si tendrían que esperar antes de comenzar a moverse.

Había otra cosa que no le agradaba. Desde que habían pisado ese territorio sentía algo que le incomodaba. No tenía ni idea de como explicarlo, pero allí estaba. Oprimiendo en su pecho. Asfixiándolo. Quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Estamos en territorio ajeno. —Escucho a uno de sus hermanos decir.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y acaso eso no te preocupa? Oikawa, todos están exhaustos de la pelea.

—Por eso hay que descansar. —Dijo girándose, viendo por fin de frente a Matsukawa. — Incluso yo estoy cansado. El sin-cejas fue difícil de matar.

—¿Qué hay de los lobos que viven aquí? ¿Qué pasará si nos vemos involucrados en otra pelea?

—Los chicos no están en condiciones para una segunda ronda. Los nuevos no tienen entrenamiento, eso es obvio, y nos pondrían todo en riesgo. Y los que sí pueden pelear están ahora ocupados tratando las heridas de los otros. —Hablo Hanamaki mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—No atacaran. —Dijo completamente confiando. Matsukawa alzó una ceja.

—Huh, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Logré orientarme. Estamos en el territorio de Suno Karak. Ya los he investigado, son un clan muy pacífico. Lo último que buscaran son peleas. Créeme.

Hanamaki asintió con la cabeza.—¿Por qué no te has acercado a ellos entonces? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Si los he considerado... Pero el viejo Irihata tiene una historia con Ukai, el fundador. He decidido dejarlos para el final, así quizás el viejo no se negará.

—Espera, ¿Acaso no es el mismo Ukai que dejo el clan? —Preguntó de nuevo el lobo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ese mismo. Parece que le fue bien, digo, tiene su propia manada y territorio ahora. Quien iba a decirlo.

—¿No crees que sería mejor irnos?

Oikawa iba a responder la pregunta de Matsukawa cuando Kindaichi apareció acompañado de Kunimi. Se veían agitados y podía olir el miedo y preocupación que emanaba de ellos. Al instate su atención se posó sobre los dos y se acercó con un senblante más serio.

—¿Qué paso?

—¡Es Iwaizumi-san! —Dijo Kindaichi en tono alarmado. —Está lastimado... —El rostro de todos ellos reveló sorpresa y miedo combinados. Los ojos de Oikawa rápido se oscurecieron.

— ¿Donde está? —Preguntó. 

La voz del castaño le había dado escalofríos. Tragó duro antes de responder. —Deje que le muestre. —Respondió algo temeroso, comenzando a correr solo después de que Oikawa asintiera.

Kunimi, Hanamaki y Matsukawa les siguieron de cerca. Cuando llegaron al lugar encontraron a Iwaizumi todavía en su forma animal tumbado en el suelo, respirando de manera irregular y a Watari arrodillado a un lado suyo. El pelaje cafe oscuro de Hajime estaba empapado de sangre. Había sido lastimado en un costado. Oikawa apretó los puños, ¡Esos malditos! Habían lastimado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano.

Los ojos de Iwaizumi estaban vidrosos. Parecía que iba perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

—Oikawa, tenemos que llevarlo rápido al campamento... — Decía Watari con una voz temblorosa. Sus manos se encontraba haciendo presión sobre su herida, tratando de evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre.

Tooru no necesito escuchar más antes de comenzar a movilizarlos a todos. De su clan había muchos heridos, pero ninguno como Iwaizumi. Solo habían logrado alcanzar los fines del territorio de Suno Karak cuando los recién reclutados y otros de sus lobos se acercaron a ellos. Todos se veían en buenas condiciones.

Uno de los nuevos lobos, Kotaro Bokuto, se acercó alarmado a ellos.

—¡¿Qué rayos hacen?! ¡No lo deben de mover... Y tienen quen tratar la herida de una vez! —Les dijo. Miró a Oikawa. —¡Podemos tratar la herida! No seremos fuertes en batalla como ustedes, ¡Pero somos buenos para estas cosas! —Informó, aunque siendo honestos él ya sabía sobre eso. Por esos conocimientos era por lo cual había los había tomado en cuenta. Tan abrumado se había sentido por la situación que había olvidado por completo que ellos podían ser de utilidad —Danos autorización...— Pidió cuando notó que los que estaban al lado de Iwaizumi vacilaban, mirándolo con recelo.

Tooru no tenía más opción. Era permitirles ayudar o dejar que la condición de su hermano empeorara. Por supuesto, eso no estaba a discusión.

—... Bien, confió en ustedes.

.-.-.-.-.

El detenerse atender a Iwaizumi les había venido perfecto, pues resultó que los lobos que estaban heridos se encontraban peor de lo que aparentaban. Su heridas podían no ser graves, pero se encontraban infectadas. Las armas de los cazadores tenían veneno, el cual les provocaba fiebre, náuseas y otros síntomas. Todo eso antes de agravar y sufrir una muerte dolorosa. Afortunadamente, los ex-miembros de Fukurodani —los nuevos— parecían saber a la perfección de que tipo de veneno se trataba y como combatirlo por lo que sus lobos no pasaron de la primera fase.

Por otro lado, Iwaizumi seguía muy débil pero definitivamente mejor que antes. Bokuto y su omega, Akaashi, habían tratado de forma excelente la situación. El moreno durmió profundamente, permaneciendo ajeno al tipo de atenciones que recibía de parte de la pareja. Los lobos se curaban velozmente, eso era un hecho. Pero eso siempre dependía de las circunstancias.

Hajime abrió sus ojos después de varios días, para ese entonces la mayoría de los lobos se encontraban en buenas condiciones y lo suficientemente fuertes como para volver al campamento sin problema alguno.

—Mierda... —Soltó Iwaizumi mientras se elevaba un poco apoyandose solamente en sus antebrazos.

—¡IWA-CHAN! —Escucho a alguien gritar. Rápido volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz. No tenía que pensarlo dos veces para saber a quien pertenecía.

Frunció al ceño cuando vio a Oikawa, quien tenía su rostro rojo e iba corriendo hacía él. El alfa se abalanzó sobre el beta, dandole un abrazo lleno de efusividad. Solo liberando al otro después de que se comenzará a quejar.

—¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Hambre? —Preguntó. alarmado, sujetando de los hombros a su amigo.

—¿Qué? No, no... Bueno, si tengo sed y me siento muy cansado pero... — Respondía un poco extrañado a sus preguntas. Su rostro luego se torno a uno de preocupación cuando notó los ojos llenos de lágrimas del otro.—¿Oi-oikawa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Preguntó, ahora un poco más débil. —Esos imbéciles te lastimaron. Te estabas desangrando... Me tenías muy asustado, a todos nosotros. —Hajime asintió con la cabeza mientras las memorias comenzaban a llegar. Recordaba haberse interpuesto entre un cazador y Kunimi, recibiendo el ataque que era destinado al lobo más joven. Después de eso todo era borroso. — Bokuto y sus lobos se encargaron de ti y los del clan. Todos resultaron infectados. Las armas estaban envenenadas... Estos días fueron un completo desastre. Pero fue gracias a ellos que se salvaron todos ustedes. Dios, estoy tan aliviado... —Susurró lo último mientras bajaba su cabeza. Oikawa podía ser un idiota a veces, pero su preocupación por aquellos a quienes consideraba familia era genuina.

El rostro de Iwaizumi estaba lleno de sorpresa. No podía creerlo. Se suponía que iba a ser una misión muy sencilla con cero complicaciones. Que afortunados había sido por tener a los lobos de Fukurodani con ellos para ayudarlos.

Estiró una mano suya y revolvió los cabellos del mayor, en una pequeña muestra de su afecto.

—Estoy bien... Eres un alfa ¿Lo recuerdas? No estes llorando por un beta como yo. —Oikawa levantó la mirada al instante.

—Eres mi hermano, estabas muy mal ¿Cómo no quieres que este llorando? —Le dijo seriamente.—¿Y qué tiene que ver que seas un beta? ¿Acaso no eres tú quien me dice siempre que esas cosas no importan?

Iwaizumi rió ligeramente. —Sí, sí... Pero eres el líder ¿No? ¿Qué pensarán de ti al verte llorar como un bebé?

—¡Que me vean llorar! Total, son lagrimas de alivio al saber que mi Iwa-chan esta bien—Dijo en un tono meloso, sacando una risa del otro. Parecía que por fin, a pesar de todo lo que vivieron, Tooru había logrado a ser el mismo de siempre. —Ugh, ha sido terrible tener que actuar como el líder serio que mantiene la calma todos estos días, ya no aguanto. —Decía completamente abatido. El moreno levantó una ceja. No era solo eso, estaba seguro. Había algo más que lo estaba perturbando.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó. Tooru no sé sorprendió.

—Hay algo. No sé que es... —Suspiró mientras ponía una mano en su nuca. —Quizás sea la zona... No estoy seguro. Es algo que me hace sentir... Ansioso. Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Hajime solo asintió. Oikawa agradeciendo internamente que no preguntara más, pues ni él mismo lo podía explicar.

Así pasaron el rato, platicando y discutiendo sobre lo que iba a pasar ahora. Iwaizumi aprovecho en ese tiempo para alimentarse mientras Akaashi revisaba su herida. El beta ya podía volver con tranquilidad al campamento mas tenía que ser cuidadoso para que esta no se abriera.

Iwaizumi se levanto más tarde comenzando a caminar apoyando en Oikawa. Ya no podía seguir tendido sin hacer nada. Era desesperante. Él era prácticamente el tercero en mando (Primero Irihata, seguido Oikawa). Se encargaba principalmente de los problemas internos que pudiesen existir dentro del campamento y apoyaba de vez en cuando al entrenamiento de los cachorros. Cuando no se encontraba haciendo eso ayudaba con las tareas del lugar. Siempre estaba en movimiento. Tooru sabía bien como era, por esa razón no le insistió mucho en que desistiera con la idea.

—Nunca te pregunte... ¿En donde nos encontramos exactamente?

—En los bordes de Suno Karak.

—¿El clan de Ukai? —Preguntó, recordando vagamente una conversación que habían tenido.

—Ese mismo.

—Mm, ¿No nos ataco?

—Ni asomó su nariz.

—Huh, que extraño...

—Ni tanto. Lo más probable es que solo esten esparando a que nos marchemos sin ningún tipo de enfrentamiento. Ellos no son de pelear.

—Oh, bueno... Pues eso me parece perfecto.

—¡Iwaizumi-san! —Dijo Kunimi, interrumpiendo a Oikawa quien iba hacer un comentario antes de su aparición. —Que gusto es verlo mejor.— Decía sinceramente. El mayor sonrió levemente.

—Sí, gracias. También es un gusto ver que estés bien. Temía que ese cazador te hubiese lastimado. —Su líder solo alzó una ceja. Iwaizumi no le dijo más. Si le decía que había sido técnicamente culpa de Kunimi se pondría furioso.

—Oikawa-san... Ya casi están todos listos para partir. —Informó Kindaichi.

—Bien. Solo falta decirles a... — Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y tragó duro. De nuevo estaba ese sentimiento dentro de él. —Decirles... a... —Trato decir de nuevo deteniendose bruscamente. Jalo el cuello de su camisa, como si fuera por eso que tan de repente le costara respirar.

—¿Oikawa? —Alguien llamo, pero no supo de quien era la voz. —¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, inhalo fuertemente y... Abrió los ojos de golpe.

No.

No podía ser posible.

—¿Oikawa? —Llamo Iwaizumi, quien no entendía la razón por la cual su hermano se veía tan alterado. —Oikawa ¿Qué es? —Preguntó, aunque la respuesta llegó por si sola a él.

Había un ligero aroma de sangre en el aire, casi inperceptible para un beta (ellos no eran tan buenos en el olfato como los alfas y omegas) y no era un olor cualquiera. Pertenecía a alguien a quienes ellos conocían muy bien. Alguien a quien pensaban no volverían a ver otra vez, o al menos no tan pronto.

Oikawa gruño por debajo. Sus pupilas de repente se veían afiladas y lentamente sus garras se asomaban. Volvió a inhalar. Ese olor era inconfundible. Era adictivo, delicioso.

Lo amaba.

De repente, sintió como su lobo peleaba por apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ordenando, necesitando, ir detrás de esa persona. De imponerse como el alfa que era y marcar a ese omega como suyo. Estaba ciego, solo tenía algo en mente. Ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta que Iwaizumi lo estaba jalando con ayuda de Kindaichi y Kunimi para evitar que fuese detrás de él.

Porque, por mucho que Tooru se negará aceptarlo, su lobo no mentía.

Solo había un omega a quien deseaba tener en todo el maldito mundo.

No quería a nadie más.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo deseaba.

 

—Tobio.

 

Era todo lo que quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, de nuevo aquí. Me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza, pero como les dije arriba tuve un severo bloqueo... Si esta muy apresurado como aborde todo (lo cual note :c ), tiene horrores orcograficos, o no tiene sentido, me disculpo enormemente.
> 
> ¡Como sea! Sus comentarios han sido fantásticos, ¡En serio! Me motivaron como no tienen idea *se le escapa un lagrima* Podrán ser pocos, pero lo que me han dicho, ¡Uff! Gracias a ellos comence a escribir más rápido (Sino hubiese sido por mis contratiempos hubiera subido en tiempo record, jaja) ¡Y adoro ver como ha crecido el fandom de Oikage! ¿Acaso no es genial? Va lento, pero allí vamos.3
> 
> ¡Y para la hermosa personita que pregunto si los nekomatas serán los malos! Ajajaja, aguanta, que ya verás que es lo que esta pasando aquí. Espero poder sorprenderte, jaja ¡Y hablando de sorpresas! ¿De verdad no se vieron venir a Tobio como Omega? Y yo que pensaba que era tan obvio que me sentí deprimida jaja, uy que triste.
> 
> Bueeeeno~ ¡Bye, bye! Los amo, dejen comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y/o consejos todo es bienvenido.~ Besos a todos.
> 
> Trataré de actualizar rápido porque con lo que viene, jaja, ardera Troya.


	5. Terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, primero que nada... Este capítulo iba a ser largo. Realmente largo. Pero con tanta cosa que estaba metiendo en vez de ser interesante iba a resultar tedioso, razón por la cual decidí omitirlo. Además, eso que saque me ha estado costando mucho escribirlo. Como sea, gracias por su paciencia -como siempre- y lamento la tardanza.
> 
> ¡Los dejo leer! ♥

—¡OIKAWA! —Grito con fuerza Iwaizumi, por fin captando la atención del alfa. Su respiración era acelerada, su cuerpo estaba tenso. El beta tragó duro al hacer contacto visual.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No!

—¡Que me dejes, imbécil! ¡Soy tu maldito alfa! —Decía mientras volvía a forcejear. —¡Tienes que obedecerme!

—¡Contrólate, por Dios!

Sabía que el castaño no estaba pensando claramente. Por eso mismo debía de pararlo antes de que hiciese algo de lo que se fuera arrepentir. Solo rogaba que el no lobo no decidiera manifestarse por completo porque de lo contrario no iban a existir cadenas en ese mundo lo suficientemente fuertes como para detener al idiota de Oikawa.  
-.-.-.-.-

Tobio corría apresurado, casi cayendo en varias ocasiones. Sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón.

Él no tenía porque estar allí. Se suponía que se había marchado desde hace días. Todo estaba mal ¡Nadie había reportado avistamiento de ellos! ¡Nadie! ¿Cómo habían logrado estar tanto tiempo allí sin que los demás lo notaran? En medio de su huida-porque no se le podía llamar de otra manera-cambió de forma. Corriendo con mayor velocidad hacía el campamento. Cuando llegó a su destino no aligero su paso. Sugawara lo había visto y había intentado pararlo, mas fingió demencia y paso a un lado suyo casi tumbándolo en el proceso. Y, aún cuando sus compañeros no podían percibir su aroma original, era capaces de oler algo mucho peor emanar de él.

Miedo.

Empujo la puerta de su cabaña, forzando su entrada. Cuando estuvo dentro volvió a su forma humana al instante, tambaleando un poco. Se giró para cerrar la puerta con seguro y como acto seguido se recargo en esta. Sintiendo la fría madera contra su piel. Se quedo inmóvil por algunos segundos tratando de calmar su respiración. De recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. No podía permitir que le afectará tanto. No, él era más fuerte que eso. Tenía que ser más fuerte que eso.

Cerro los ojos mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

Él no te vio.

Se irá pronto.

Esto no significa nada.

Oikawa no es nadie.

Vamos, Tobio.

Ya no eres ese cachorro.

Se repetía una y otra vez, deseando ingenuamente, que si continuaba haciéndolo sus palabras se volverían una realidad. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a moverse. Camino hasta su cama, y aún encontrándose sin ropas, se metió debajo de sus sabanas.

Mantén la calma. Se volvía a decir.

Golpearon la puerta.

—¿Kageyama? — Llamó Suga a la puerta. Por supuesto que iba a ser él.

Hubo una pausa antes de que se repitiera el proceso. Golpeaba y llamaba. Pero Tobio no respondía. Solo se encogía más, abrazándose así mismo. Tapando su cabeza con las mismas sabanas. Repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza como si fuesen un mantra que lo protegerían contra todo.

-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas habían estado un poco tensas en el clan. El ambiente era pesado. Estaba seguro que esa mala energía que infectaba a su hogar se le atribuía a los acontecimientos recientes. Y no, no se refería nada más a la intromisión de Aoh Joksai hace días. Eran sus cachorros quienes lo tenían tan , al ser la pareja del líder, pasaba a convertirse en el omega dominante. Sus instintos, y su personalidad, hacían que sintiese una responsabilidad con todos los del clan. Como si tuviese que cuidar de ellos como si de niños se tratasen. No lo podía evitar.

Las cosas habían sido complicadas en esos últimos días. Después de haber descubierto que Tsukishima era un beta y Hinata un alfa el humor de todos había comenzado a ir para abajo. Hinata, el siempre alegre, se había mostrado frío y resentido con todo lo que le rodeaba. Suga trataba de entender y darle su espacio, pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo. Shouyo se veía en verdad herido, no podía manejarlo. Tsukishima no estaba mejor. Se veían tan... Deprimido. Verdaderamente, ese nuevo Kei no le agradaba a nadie. Ahora sí todos extrañaban sus comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos. Yamaguchi y Kageyama eran otro tema. Uno estaba demasiado deprimido como para realmente hacer algo (como su beta) y el otro no le daba el espacio que necesitaba al nuevo alfa.

Suspiro pesadamente. En serio, esos chicos no podían tener romances normales ¿Verdad? Y lo peor... No podía intervenir. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no había nada que hacer. Por mucho que le lastimara a él y a todos los demás, era asunto de ellos y de nadie más. Tsukishima se había convertido en un beta que ahora estaba condenado a ver a su omega ser reclamado por otro alfa y marcharse de su vida. Mientras Hinata, sería un alfa enamorado de otro alfa (porque aunque Kageyama todavía no se presentara, todos sabían perfectamente lo que iba a ser).

Paso una mano por sus cabellos.

—Sugawara—Escucho que llamaba Yachi, a su lado iba Kiyoko.

—Ah, hola.

—Ya terminamos de recolectar por el día de hoy.

—Oh, ¿Tan pronto? —Pregunto.

—Si, vinimos a ver si había más tareas para nosotros. —Kiyoko asintió. Indicando que se encontraba de acuerdo con la rubia.

—Vale. —Decía mientras sacaba una pequeña lista de su bolsillo. Él solía ser quien asignaba las tareas a las personas del clan. Todos eran parte de una familia, y todos tenían que ayudar. Oh, bueno... A excepción de esos cuatro lobos que tenían problemas emocionales. Solamente por su situación Koushi no los había estado presionando para que cumplieran. — Veamos, pueden hacer el cambio de guardia con Tanaka y Noya. Le iba a pedir a otros que los cubrieran pero como ustedes ya se encuentran libres-

—Uhm, Suga... —Comenzó Kiyoko, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.— Tanaka y Noya fueron al pueblo.

—¿Qué rayos hacen allí? —Pregunto confundido.

—Bueno... Es que les dijiste hace días que era su turno de ir a trabajar con Saeko. —Saeko Tanaka era la hermana mayor de Ryu. Ella les hacía el favor de enviarle suministros cada cierto tiempo para que no tuviesen tanta necesidad de ir al pueblo. Claro, tenían que devolverle sus atenciones de alguna manera. Así que iban de vez en cuando a ayudarla por algunos días en su negocio. Ella no tenía nada de lobo en sus venas, razón principal por la cual ella prefería vivir en el pueblo.

—¿Qué? No puede ser. Lo tengo anotado justo aquí...

—Suga, tú mismo les dijiste que tenían que ir como remplazo de Hinata y Kageyama ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —Preguntó Kiyoko.

—Eh, pero... No es nada importante, Sugawara-san. Todo está bien. —Hablo Yachi, algo nerviosa al ver la expresión que ahora tenía el de cabellos blancos en su rostro. —No es nada de que preocuparse.

—¿Nada de que preocuparse? ¡Dejaron la zona Sur sin protección! ¡¿Y qué tal si nos atacan por su culpa?! Me están diciendo que estos días, después de un ataque no muy lejos de aquí, dejaron una zona entera sin vigilancia ¡¿Cómo rayos dices que eso no es importante?! —Les dijo realmente enfadado. Ambas lobos se encogieron de hombros al escuchar el tono de Suga. El omega abrió los ojos, sorprendiendose a si mismo. Paso una mano por su cabellera y volvió a suspirar. Realmente, incluso él estaba siendo afectado por todo. Tonto él por creerse inmune. —Lo lamento, solo... Vayan ¿Está bien?

Las dos chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Suga planeaba disculparse nuevamente por su tono cuando escucho unas fuertes pisadas acercandose. Giro su cabeza a la dirección de donde provenía el sonido para observar como aparecía Tobio entre los árboles. Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Kageyama? —Dijo Yachi, confundida pues no entendía porque su amigo se movía con tanta prisa.

El lobo no se detuvo por nada del mundo, y aún cuando Suga se encontraba en el camino, fingió demencia y continuo. Koushi había sido empujado deliberadamente, casi cayendo al suelo siendo salvado por Kiyoko. Yachi le grito a Kageyama, indignada por lo que había hecho cesando sus regaños cuando cierto aroma llego a ella.

Miedo.

Yachi miro Kiyoko primero, quien se veía tan sorprendida como ella, y a Suga después, quien estaba preocupado.

—Vayan a cuidar el perímetro, me encargare de Kageyama ¿Ok?

—¿Estás seguro? Eso fue...

—¿Extraño? Lo sé. —Completo Yachi. —¿Te imaginas que habrá podido espantar así a Kageyama?

—No sé, pero es mejor que vaya a verlo. Ustedes ya saben que hacer.

Las otras dos solo asintieron y se marcharon.

Koushi toco repetidas veces la puerta de Kageyama, en esperanzas que el moreno fuese abrirle tarde o temprano. Sus esfuerzos parecían en vano. Iba a intentar una última vez cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Daichi...

—Vi lo que paso.

—Estoy preocupado.

—Lo sé. Dale su espacio.

—Pero-

—Quiere estar solo. Después hablaremos con él, ¿Está bien? —Le dijo el alfa, tratando de calmar a su omega. Había visto todo desde lejos. Al principio estaba molesto, pues su lobo le decía que Tobio casi lastimaba a su pareja y este ni importancia le había dado. Mas cuando percibió el aroma que emanaba la situación cambio completamente. Sugawara hizo una mueca antes de asentir resignado. — Ven aquí. —Decía mientras le extendía su mano. Cuando el otro la tomo lo jalo rápido a hacía él atrapándolo en un abrazo. —Vamos a la cabaña. Vengo agotado de tanto drama y discusiones.

Koushi asintió. También deseaba pasar un rato acompañado de su alfa, así que no iba a poner resistencia. Lo necesitaba. Cuando llegaron a su cabaña rápido terminaron en la cama. Se abrazaron con ternura, compartiendo besos hambrientos y apasionados. Sí, eso era algo que ambos necesitaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. No fue perfecto, y sin duda no fue lo que esperaban. Pero, je, justamente la parte que omití era la que contenía a Oikawa y otros personajes que algunos de ustedes ya están desesperados por ver. Mas no teman, juro que pronto vendrán. Aunque les soy honesta, no soy rápida subiendo capítulo (como lo han podido notar) pero nunca teman que no volveré, bitches! Jajaja, bueno. Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que es lo que opinan.
> 
> Estoy abierta a quejas, comentarios y/o sugerencias. ~ Byes! (/´w´)/***


	6. Memorias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos sobre como llego el pequeño Tobio al clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, unas grandes disculpas por el retraso... Y por supuesto, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios.
> 
> Y dos disculpas enormes:
> 
> 1.- Por el gran retraso, que ya no es una sorpresa para ustedes.
> 
> 2.- Por lo cortisimo que es el capítulo. Deseaba hacerlo más largo, pero entre a la universidad. Así que ya saben como es la cosa. (Y eso que lo alargue, ¿Pueden creer que solo iba a ser de 500 palabras? Wow)
> 
> Como sea, los dejo. Disfruten el capítulo.

 

* * *

_—Han pasado por cosas difíciles estos chicos, así que confió en ustedes para que los hagan sentir parte del clan.— Fue lo primero que les dijo Irihata el día que llego Kageyama._

_El pobre se veía asustado y confundido. Justo como los otros cachorros que lo acompañaban. Su pequeño clan había sido emboscado por lo que su líder suponía eran los Nekomatas y no habían dejado a nadie con vida. A excepción de ellos, por supuesto. Quienes habían logrado escapar gracias a un lobo mayor que los protegió hasta el final._

_Oikawa e Iwaizumi había quedado a cargo de todos ellos. Irihata no se los había pedido directamente, pero las palabras no habían sido necesarias. El castaño junto sus hermanos se encargaron en hacerlos sentir pertenecientes al lugar y de enseñarles sus costumbres. Honestamente había sido un trabajo muy complicado. La mayoría se encontraba renuente a escucharle y podía entenderlo bien. Acaban de perder a su familia y se sentían perdidos. Pero con mayor razón Oikawa debía de esforzarse en ayudarlos._

_Al cabo de unos meses casi todos ellos parecían sentirse más cómodos en el clan. Todos menos Kageyama._

_Quien parecía más que renuente a escuchar ni una sola palabra que saliera de su boca. Lo cual, claro, volvía loco a Oikawa Tooru._

_-.-.-.-._

_—Oikawa, aceptalo. No vas a poder con él._

_—¡Callate! Ya verás que sí. Ayude a todos los demás, él no tiene porque ser diferente._

_—No seas idiota, él claramente no quiere que te le acerques._

_—Iwa-chan, algún día seré el líder del clan. Así que si deseo ser un buen alfa debo de cuidar de los míos._

_—Quizás solo necesita más tiempo. Eso es todo._

_—¡Ya le dimos tiempo! ¡Aparte... Siempre me ignora cuando le hablo! ¡¿Quién se cree?! ¡No entiendo que ratos le pasa!_

_—Cada lobo sufre que manera distinta, cariño._

_—¡Ah, Miho-san! -Exclamaron ambos lobos al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon la voz de la pareja omega de su líder. Ella les sonrió dulcemente. Gracias a sus instintos de omega y por ser la pareja del alfa en mando no podía evitar ver a todos los demás lobos como sus cachorros._

_Acarició las cabelleras de ambos niños con ternura._

_—Kageyama estará bien. Sé que te preocupa, pero realmente le afecto esto. Recuerda que perdió a su familia, ¿Puedes ser un poco más paciente con él, Tooru? —Le pregunto en un tono suave. Oikawa suspiro y bajo la cabeza, resignado._

_—Sí. —Ella volvió a sonreír y le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno antes de partir._

_Tobio había ido mejorando lentamente, tal y como Miho le había dicho. Quizás no hablaba demasiado con él (algo le decía que le estaba evitando) pero mínimo ya no le ignoraba como antes cuando le dirigía la palabra. Para Tooru eso era un gran avance y se sentía orgulloso._

_Bueno, eso fue hasta que Kageyama termino de tomar confianza con todos. Ahora realmente Tooru deseaba que volviera a su pequeño caparazón de timidez, porque en serio le estaba comenzando a desesperar un poco que el otro pareciera querer seguirlo a todas partes (aunque honestamente no le molestaba, incluso le parecía divertido tener a su pequeño seguidor cerca. Aunque obviamente eso no se lo diría a nadie)._

_Iwaizumi se veía contento con el cambio. Después de varios meses el chico parecía por fin estar encontrando su lugar en la manada y por fin comenzaba a sentirse parte de ellos._

_Le pareció divertido cuando el verdadero Tobio comenzó a surgir a la luz. Era torpe, extraño y con gustos raros. Pero a su extraña manera era adorable._

_—Definitivamente es un inadaptado social, pero es algo tierno ¿No crees?—Le dijo Hajime una vez a su mejor amigo. Claro, él no lo decía de manera romántica. Para nada. Lo decía más bien como si se tratara de un hermano menor. Obviamente no esperaba recibir esa mirada llena de furia de parte de su amigo._

_—No. —Le respondió el otro amargamente._

_Tragó duro. Desde ese momento hizo una nota mental de nunca llamar a Kageyama Tobio lindo o adorable delante de su amigo._

-.-.-.-

_Ya habían pasado dos años desde la llegada de Tobio y los demás lobos. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que el pequeño lobo convirtió en el pequeño admirador de Oikawa Tooru. Era tierno de ver, honestamente como algunos días optaba por seguir a Oikawa (e Iwaizumi) a todos lados. El castaño parecía estar siempre molesto respecto a eso, pero Iwaizumi era capaz de notar lo mucho que le gustaba a Tooru._

_La verdad es que no le sorprendía. Si Tobio mantenía un tipo de interés en el castaño no se le hacía algo nuevo. Esos últimos días todos parecían haber descubierto su amor secreto por Oikawa y en serio no podía comprender de donde venía esa extraña fascinación hacía su amigo. Era... Extraño. Deseaba pensar que era porque ahora la mayoría de ellos tenían la edad de 15 años (a excepción de Tobio y parte de los cachorros, obviamente) y claro, las hormonas jugaban con ellos. Pero aún así no veía nada claro._

_Todo tuvo sentido tiempo después cuando una noche de luna llena Tooru comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores y se vio a la merced de una cruel fiebre. El fuerte olor que ahora reinaba en la habitación que compartían lo desoriento._

_Oikawa Tooru se había presentado como un alfa._

_Vaya sorpresa._

-.-.-.-

_Oh, si el muy maldito antes tenía el ego alto ahora era peor. Se había vuelto un arrogante. Obvio, esa cara no lo veían los demás pero era molesto como de repente todos empezaron a tratarle con cierto respeto y adoración, incluso con miedo. Iwaizumi pensaba que era ridículo, pues era su amigo. Su hermano ¿No? Y no a pesar de tener un buen olor (que lo hacía temblar y lo ponía nervioso al principio porque todavía no lo identificaba como su amigo) no sentía que iba a caer a sus pies y hacer todo lo que le pidiera. No, era estúpido tan si quiera pensarlo._

_Un día Oikawa intento utilizar su tono de alfa sobre él. Fue la primera y última vez que lo intento y después volvió llorando a él pidiendo disculpas. Hajime había estado muy enfadado con él cuando había hecho eso ¿Quién rayos se pensaba que era? Pero afortunadamente todo se soluciono._

_Tiempo más tarde descubrieron porque Iwaizumi no parecía reaccionar como sus demás compañeros (quienes ahora seguían a Oikawa por todos lados, ya no era solo Tobio tristemente). Hajime se presentó como Beta. Le pareció que era perfecto porque, si hubiese sido alfa lo más seguro es que tendría muchas discusiones con su mejor amigo y si hubiese sido omega... Bueno, no quería ni imaginarlo._

_Muchos de sus amigos comenzaron a presentarse también, incluso varios lobos jóvenes. Quizás las feromonas habían servido para desencadenar tempranamente los instintos de los demás. O al menos la mayoría. Tobio seguía siendo un chico normal. O lo que era normal para él._

_A pesar de eso, una vez que se dio por comenzado el entrenamiento se le incluyo a él en el entrenamiento._

_Todo marchaba a la perfección. No había nadie mejor que Tooru en nada. Nadie lo podía superar. Era el más rápido de su edad, el más fuerte, el más ágil. Él era el mejor. O al menos fue así durante un tiempo._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_No, no, no, NO._

_Eso no podía estar pasando._

_¿Cómo el maldito de Tobio podía ser tan bueno en todo lo que hacía?_

_Fuerza; no era fuerte, pero era astuto._

_Estratega; ¿Cómo mierdas puede venir con planes tan buenos?_

_Olfato; ¡NO SE HA TRANSFORMADO NI UNA VEZ! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!_

_Historia del clan; ¿Cuándo mierdas aprendió tanto el pequeño mocoso?_

_Toda pequeña y estúpida prueba que les aplicaran estaba perfecta ¡Incluso recolectado era bueno! ¡AHH! ¿Y lo peor de todo? Es que no se cansaba de ir detrás de él. Le molestaba. Le volvía loco que le siguiera ¿Antes? Era perfecto. Era solo un niño débil que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que seguirlo alrededor del campamento ¿Ahora? Ahora no lo quería ni ver._

_No cuando los demás comenzaban a susurrar lo bueno que era._

_No cuando comenzaron alardear sobre su enorme talento._

_No cuando dijeron que de seguro se presentaría como alfa._

_No cuando mencionaron que sería mejor alfa que Tooru._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, estamos en el pasado. Y sí, veremos un poco del pasado de estos chicos antes de volver con más Kagehina no requerido y más pistas sobre Oikage.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


	7. ¿Finalmente juntos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He notado que hay muy pocas historias en español sobre las dinámicas de los alfas, betas y omegas. Y como hay muchos términos y cosas que todavía son extrañas para las personas que no leen ese tipo de universo estoy pensando en hacer una especie de capítulo bonus explicando más a fondo que onda con todo eso ¿Les parece? Si quieren que lo haga, solo háganme saber.

 

_—¡¡Te odio!! —Gritó Oikawa enfurecido. Kageyama saltó asustado por su tono de voz._

 

_—¿Oi-Oikawa-san?_

 

_—¡¡Te odio, no te soporto!!_

 

_—No... No lo entiendo. —Dijo Kageyama en un tono de voz muy débil, herido y confundido por las palabras de su alfa._

 

_—¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡No hay nada que entender! ¡Te odio, me repugnas! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! —Gritó de nuevo Oikawa. Sintiendo tanta furia dentro de él que lentamente sus garras y colmillos comenzaron a aparecer._

 

_—Pe-pero... Oikawa-san, tú y yo-- Tartamudeo nervioso Kageyama. Sin entender de donde venía toda esa ira._

 

_—¿Tú y yo, qué? ¿Somos almas gemelas? ¡No me hagas reír Tobio! ¿En serio creíste todo lo que dijo Miho? ¿Lo que dijo Irihata? ¡No seas idiota! Yo no podría ser el alma gemela de alguien como tú. —Dijo con desprecio. Los ojos de Kageyama se fueron llenando de lagrimas lentamente. —¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás triste, Tobio-chan? ¿Mmm? ¿Eso es=—Decía mientras se acercaba a él. Haciendo retroceder al omega._

 

_—Tú... Tú no eres así.—Dijo con cierto temor._

 

_—¿Crees que me conoces, Tobio-chan? Vaya, eres más idiota de lo que creía ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Te odio. Y quiero que te vayas del clan. No te quiero volver a ver. —Tooru lo dijo en un tono tan serio que el omega tembló, ahora llorando con fuerza._

 

_Tobio gritó lleno de miedo cuando Oikawa se transformó en lobo y lo embistió. El moreno se impacto fuertemente en el suelo, tosiendo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones tras el impacto. Al abrir sus ojos su cuerpo se congelo tras ver las enormes fauces del lobo frente a él. Oikawa se veía dispuesto a atacar._

 

_Kageyama quería huir. Pero no podía. Estaba completamente paralizado._

 

_Cuando el lobo se inclino hacía delante Kageyama no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos, esperando a que el ataque llegará a él. Fue en ese mismo momento que otro lobo se abalanzó sobre Oikawa y lo alejo como pudo de Tobio. Comenzando a pelear contra el alfa dándole tiempo al omega para levantarse y empezar a correr._

 

"No te quiero volver a ver."

 

_El lobo dentro de él sufría por el rechazo de su alfa._

 

"Te odio."

 

_Las palabras del castaño resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Atravesando su corazón. Mientras corría sintió un extraño poder surgir dentro de él y por fin, después de tanta espera, se transformo por primera vez en un hermoso lobo negro. El cual dejo escapar un aullido lleno de dolor que alerto a su clan sin dejar de correr en ni un solo momento._

 

"Quiero que te vayas del clan."

 

_Si eso era lo que quería Oikawa, eso era lo que iba a ser._

 

x-o-x-o-x

 

Kageyama abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando.

 

—Una pesadilla...— Se dijo así mismo en voz alta.

 

Trató de enderezarse para levantarse de la cama pero unas enormes nauseas llegaron a él. Obligandolo acostarse de nuevo.

 

—¿Pero que mierda? —Se sentía terrible. 

 

Su cuerpo le dolía y se sentía caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Entendiendo porque esa sensación se le hacía tan conocida. 

 

_"No he tomado el té."_

 

Oh por Dios. Su esencia de omega estaba saliendo a flote y se estaba manifestando con fuerza por haber sido reprimida por tanto tiempo. Tragó duro sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Lo había olvidado completamente. Había estado tan preocupado por la presencia de Aoh Joksai en la zona y ocupado tratando de seguir a Hinata que había olvidado tomar el acónito diariamente. Ahora si que estaba jodido. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de alguien intentando entrar. Se sintió seguro por unos momentos pensando que no podría entrar, recordando que había puesto seguro. El miedo volvió a él cuando escucho unas llaves. 

 

 _"Yamaguchi."_  

 

Claro, había olvidado que él tenía las llaves desde que se vieron obligados a compartir. No tuvo tiempo de moverse o hacer algo útil, pues su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil. La puerta al final se abrió mostrando a su compañero. No había sonrisa en su rostro, se veía perdido en sus pensamientos. Había que recordar que él también estaba pasando por un mal momento (resultaba que Kei y él tampoco habían estado hablando). Cuando Yamaguchi por fin pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Kageyama se preocupo al instante al notar lo mal que se veía. 

 

—¿Kageyama? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó, terminando de entrar al lugar. Al momento que percibió el dulce aroma que circulaba por la habitación su expresión se volvió una llena de sorpresa. —¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó sin poder creerlo. Porque lo último que esperaban todos ellos era que Kageyama fuese un omega en vez de un alfa. — ¡¡Su-suga!! — Llamó escandalizado.

 

—¡Yamaguchi! — Llamó en pánico. Parando al otro omega. — ¡Por favor, no le digas a Suga! — Suplicó en un tono que hizo dudar al otro lobo.

 

—¡Pe-pero!-- 

 

—¡Yamaguchi! Por favor, quédate. Deja que te explique. — Le dijo de nuevo en ese tono de suplica. Tadashi miró a la puerta y luego a Kageyama con incertidumbre para por fin tomar una decisión. Cerrar la puerta y sentarse al lado de Kageyama. —Gracias... 

 

—Sabes que no tiene nada de malo ser un omega, ¿Verdad? — Kageyama asintió pero desvió su mirada. Yamaguchi suspiro antes de ponerse ayudar al otro omega a sentirse un poco mejor. Lo ayudo a levantarse y a ponerse unos pantalones. (porque para vergüenza de ambos Tobio no llevaba nada encima) y luego cambio las sabanas.

 

Llegó un punto en el que el moreno se sintió demasiado abrumado por las atenciones del otro omega, quien estaba siendo más que amable con él. Sabía que Yamaguchi era una buena persona y siempre lo considero un gran compañero. Pero realmente nunca había tratado con él. No de esta manera. El de pecas incluso se había tomado la molestia de salir e ir por agua y comida para él. Claro, tomando sumo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie en el trayecto.

 

Tobio se enderezó y se sentó en el borde de la cama después de unas horas. —¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Yamaguchi en un tono suave. Kageyama lo miró avergonzado y asintió con la cabeza.

 

—... Gracias. No tenías porque... 

 

—¿Ayudarte? Tranquilo, no fue nada. —Respondió con una sonrisa leve. —Aunque... Me gustaría escuchar esa explicación ahora, si te sientes más dispuesto. —Kageyama bajo la mirada. — Me espanté al principio porque creía que te habías presentado. Pero aunque no es imposible que algunos lobos se presenten en días sin luna llena... Estoy más que seguro que ese no es tu caso ¿Estoy equivocado? —Kageyama negó con la cabeza antes de atreverse a verlo a los ojos. 

 

—Me presenté años atrás. —Confesó. 

 

—¿Y por qué lo mantienes oculto? — Preguntó cuidadosamente.

 

—Tuve... Problemas con un compañero. El mismo día que me presenté como omega abandone mi clan. — Explicó vagamente. No pensaba entrar en detalles. —  Los bosques son peligrosos para los omegas sin clan; todavía más para los que no están marcados. Así que...  Tuve que hacerlo para mantenerme seguro. 

 

—Eso lo entiendo pero... No comprendo ¿Cómo es que tu clan no te siguió? ¿O cómo es que no había logrado oler que eras un omega hasta ahora?

 

—¿Recuerdas el té que siempre tomo en las mañanas? Bueno, es acónito. Cuando el acónito es ingerido de esa forma sirve como un supresor. Reprime mi olor y estatus. Por eso fue que ustedes no se dieron cuenta y que mi clan no fue capaz de seguirme el rastro.  — " _Aunque dudo que hayan intentado encontrarme._ " 

 

—Dios, Kageyama... ¿Por qué continuaste tomando eso? — Preguntó preocupado. — No puede ser bueno reprimir ese lado de tu lobo. Es una parte de ti después de todo ¿Acaso no es doloroso? 

 

—Era incómodo al principio. Sentía como si me faltara algo... Pero se volvió algo normal con el paso del tiempo.

 

—Kageyama, eso no es normal. 

 

—Estoy bien, está bien. En serio. —Tadashi no se veía muy convencido, pero no presiono más.

 

—Bueno, ¿Qué hay de Hinata? —Preguntó después de unos minutos. —¿Por qué no le has dicho? Sabes que ha estado deprimido porque piensa que no pueden estar juntos. Esto cambia las cosas totalmente ¿Sabes?

 

—¡He intentado decirle, en serio! Pero me evita. Todo este tiempo he querido que fuese el primero en saber... Pero me ignora o huye de mí. 

 

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora? —Yamaguchi levantó la mano, callando a Kageyama antes de que alegara. — Hace rato hable con él y me dijo que antes de volver iría al lago, creo que quizás lo puedas interceptar en el camino de regreso. Quizás ahora que hueles a omega este más dispuesto a escucharte. 

 

Los ojos de Kageyama se iluminaron y miró a Yamaguchi como si fuese la cosa más preciosa del universo. Kageyama murmuró un "Tengo que verlo" mientras se ponía de pie. Tomó una sudadera cualquiera y apresurándose en salir le dijo al otro omega que no esperara por él. 

 

x-o-x-o-x

 

Había costado mucho pero Iwaizumi había sido capaz de tranquilizar a Oikawa. Después de que el alfa se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho se disculpo y se marchó para estar solo un rato. Hajime no lo siguió. No se imaginaba todo lo que su amigo debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Aquella reacción tan exagerada que había tenido su lobo por tan solo percibir que su pareja andaba cerca hablaba más que mil palabras. Eso no solo reafirmaba lo que ya habían dicho Irihita y Miho sobre su conexión; eso indicaba que era algo más fuerte que la voluntad de Oikawa. Y quizás no podría seguir luchando contra ese deseo.

 

Iwaizumi sintió que ya era el momento de acudir a su amigo. En verdad se había encontrado preocupado por él pero no había querido molestarlo. El beta lo encontró recargado contra a un árbol, luciendo tan lamentable como se lo imaginaba. Oikawa se veía furioso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Hajime no hizo ningún sonido, solo que quedo viendo a su hermano a la distancia. 

 

— Soy patético ¿No crees? — Dijo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, girándose a ver al lobo. 

 

— Oikawa--

 

— No. En serio lo soy. ¿Qué tipo de persona alega odiar a alguien con tanto fervor para después querer salir corriendo detrás de ella? — Sonaba enfadado. Pero Hajime sabía que todo ese enojo era consigo mismo. — Me siento como un estúpido. Todo ¿Por qué? ¿Por olerlo? Que idiota... De verdad, esto me hace sentir más animal que hombre. 

 

—Oikawa, no tienes porque mortificarte por esto. No estabas en control. 

 

—¡Ese es mi problema exactamente! ¡No estaba en control! —Decía sonando agitado.— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es que alguien como yo pierda el control?! ¡Pude haberte hecho daño por intentar detenerme! ¡Y sigues herido! 

 

—Fue culpa del lobo, eso es todo. — Dijo rápido Iwaizumi, tratando de buscar una manera de reconfortar a su amigo. 

 

—¡El lobo es parte de mí! Lo que haga el lobo cae en mí. — Hablaba sonando más cansado. — Iwa-chan, no puedo con esto... 

 

—Todo bien, ya estás en control. —Oikawa rió con eso, causando más confusión en su amigo. 

 

—¿No lo ves? Nunca he estado en completo control. Desde hace mucho he estado peleando conmigo mismo... No puedo seguir de esta manera Iwaizumi. — El alfa sonaba agotado. —Va a llegar un día en el que todo se venga abajo para mí... Y seré completamente una bestia. Y todo por... — Oikawa calló. Mordiendo su labio con fuerza. 

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó con más cautela Iwaizumi, sintiéndose muy preocupado por la extraña actitud de Oikawa. El castaño apretó los puños y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

 

—Iwa-chan... Tengo algo que confesar.

 

x-o-x-o-x

 

—¡Hinata! 

 

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

 

De verdad, no era secreto para nadie que tenía un maldito enamoramiento en su mejor amigo. Pero eso no significaba que deseaba verlo. No ahora cuando sabía que tenían todo en contra. Bien, ellos podrían intentar tener algo ¿Pero luego qué? Cuando Kageyama se presentara como alfa los problemas vendrían y con ello el inevitable rompimiento. Todo porque madre naturaleza es una perra.

 

Cambio de dirección y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente del campamento. Si tenía que pasar la noche en el bosque para evitar al otro chico, bien. No iba a pelear. 

 

—¡Hinata, espera! —Volvió a llamar Kageyama. Y como era de esperarse lo ignoro de nuevo. 

 

Comenzó acelerar el paso Hinata. En serio quería a Tobio y le dolía evitarlo de esa manera pero ¿Qué iba hacer? No sabía que podía decirle o que debía hacer en una situación así. 

 

—¡Hinata, por favor! — Llamó en un tono más lamentable. Hinata sintió como se le revolvía el estomago al escucharlo hablar así. Eso era tan raro de él.

 

—¡¡Solo escúchame, Shouyou!! —Gritó desesperado cuando notó que Hinata estaba a punto de comenzar a correr lejos de él. Kageyama suspiró aliviado cuando el otro paro en seco en su lugar. — Tenemos que hablar.

 

—No me digas. —Respondió sarcástico.

 

—Hinata... Sé que esto no ha sido fácil para ti pero todo estará bien-- 

 

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ¡Tú no fuiste el que se presentó! ¡No tienes porque decir nada al respecto! —Dijo Hinata de repente sintiéndose molesto ¿Acaso no podía ver lo mal que lo tenía todo? ¿Realmente era tan ciego Kageyama?

 

—¡Porque la situación también me afectaba a mí! — Le gritó en respuesta.—Ahora las cosas son más fáciles--

 

—¡¿Más fáciles?! ¡Por Dios, Kageyama! ¡Todo se ha ido a la mierda! — Hinata se sentía perdido ¿En verdad Kageyama no entendía? ¿O simplemente no le importaba? Apretó los puños mientras daba pasos hacía él de manera inconsciente. 

 

—¡Si te callarás y me escucharás por primera vez en tu vida entenderías todo! —Gritó Kageyama, acercándose a él de igual manera. 

 

—¡¿Y qué hay que entender?! ¡¿Qué no vale la pena?! ¡¿Qué hablar es una perdida de tiempo?!

 

—¡Por Dios, a veces eres tan necio! 

 

—¡Y tú un idiota!

 

—¡Estúpido!

 

—¡No entiendo porqué rayos me enamoré de ti!

 

—¡¿Y tú crees que yo sí?! ¡No se porqué quiero a alguien tan tonto y escandaloso como tú!

 

—¡Y yo a alguien tan molesto y raro! 

 

Y con eso los dos callaron. Que dando a unos de metros de distancia. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras respiraban agitados por los gritos. Nadie dijo nada hasta que después de unos momentos Hinata dejo caer sus hombros, dejando la tensión de lado y formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Kageyama. 

 

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó Kageyama.

 

Hinata rió levemente. Mierda, había extrañado incluso sus discusiones estúpidas con él. 

 

— Mejor. —  Ambos rieron de nuevo y luego se miraron con cierta ternura. — Tobio, lo siento... En serio lo siento. Me siento mal por haberte evitado todos estos días pero... Me sentí lastimado y dolido por todo.

 

— Está bien... En serio. —  Decía acercándose lentamente. —  Estará bien, ya lo verás. —  Le aseguro.

 

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Intento hablar pero quedo mudo cuando un aroma llego a él. Tardo un par de segundos en entender de que se trataba. Cuando por fin lo comprendió rápido busco los ojos de Kageyama, quien sonreía con cierta timidez.

 

—Tú... 

 

—Soy un omega. — Shouyou corrió a él y lo tumbo en un fuerte abrazo. Haciendo a Kageyama caer en su espalda, sin poder evitar reír al ver la emoción que compartía su amigo.

 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —Preguntó levantándose levemente para poder verlo directamente.

 

—Tú no dejabas de huir de mí.

 

—¿Ahora es mi culpa? 

 

—¿Quién era el tonto que corría? 

 

—Cállate, tú eres el tonto. — Le dijo pero con cariño en su voz, inclinándose a él para poder sellar sus labios por primera vez como siempre habían querido. 

 

Y así decidieron pasar la noche en el bosque solos los dos. Hablando y riendo abrazados a uno del otro. Hinata creyendo que no podía haber algo mejor y Kageyama tratando de dsifrutar cada segundo a pesar de que haber algo en el fondo de su mente que le decía que eso no era lo correcto. Que aquel chico... No era su alfa. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡UGH! Lamento el KageHina. Prometo que no lo verán más. Ya el próximo capítulo por fin viene la interacción entre Kageyama y Oikawa que todos han estado esperando.
> 
>  
> 
> Por cierto, me disculpo como siempre. Acabo de comenzar la universidad y ya saben. Estoy aplastada por proyectos y tareas. Aparte tuve un bloqueo terrible ¿Tienen idea de cuantos capítulos hice y deseche? En serio, hice como mil versiones de este. Como sea, ya saben que no abandonare la historia. En caso de que lo haga les haré saber (aunque dudo hacerlo), así que no teman.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y por seguirme después de todo este tiempo! No olviden comentar cumplidos, quejas o sugerencias.


	8. El encuentro, parte 1.

Se sentía todo como un sueño, un bello sueño del que temía despertar

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, no podía seguir durmiendo aunque así lo hubiese querido. La luz del sol no se lo permitía. Giró su cabeza y a un lado de él estaba un bulto de cabellos naranjas que tenía apresado a su cuerpo en un fuerte pero cómodo abrazo.

Kageyama sonrió levemente aunque solo por unos momentos. Estaba feliz, en serio... Pero había algo que le preocupaba. Que lo hacía dudar. Todo el tiempo que se encontró besando a Hinata, riendo y hablando con él sintió una pequeña molestia que no lo dejaba descansar. Y por mucho de haber disfrutado cada minuto de la noche anterior por alguna razón su mente continuaba por traer recuerdos innecesarios de cierto individuo que no quería mencionar. Mucho menos pensar cuando ahora se encontraba tranquilo y finalmente feliz, con un alfa que si parecía quererlo.

—¿Kageyama? — Murmuró Hinata, mientras abría sus ojos. Le sonrió con pesadez, Tobio sonrió de vuelta. —No fue un sueño entonces... — Kageyama rió levemente. Al parecer no era el único que pensaba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— No, no lo fue... — Dijo Kageyama, inclinándose hacía él para besar sus labios. Hinata respondió al instante alegre ante el gesto.

Comenzó como un beso suave, lleno de ternura como el de la noche anterior. No había prisa. Solo existía el deseo de estar uno junto al otro. O bueno, así lo veía el omega. Paulatinamente las cosas fueron avanzando y Tobio se encontró así mismo en una situación más comprometedora. Hinata ahora estaba sobre de él y lo besaba con más intensidad. El omega tembló. Antes de esa noche no había besado a nadie. Siendo un lobo solitario que luchaba por sobrevivir no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Ahora, todo lo que hacían le hacía sentir extraño. Y a pesar de disfrutarlo había una extraña molestia-desde la noche a anterior-que oprimía su pecho.

Kageyama gimoteo al sentir la lengua del otro lobo chocando con la suya. Totalmente sorprendido por la nueva sensación. Se sintió incómodo por unos momentos, inseguro y sin tener idea de que hacer. Pero no se separó de él. Torpemente continúo el beso, tratando de no retroceder a pesar de no sentirse del todo a gusto. Sintió un gran alivio cuando Shouyou se alejó. Por unos instantes pensó que el momento había terminado, pero el alfa tenía otros planes.

Su mano se escabullo dentro de su camisa y Hinata en vez de besar sus labios fue directamente a su cuello. La molestia que Kageyama tenía creció. Hinata siguió por unos momentos más sus pequeños besos para luego comenzar a lamer su cuello. El omega se sobresaltó y tragó duro. Mierda, se trataba solamente de Hinata ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? No podía relajarse, los nervios solo aumentaban al igual que la desesperación. Cerró los ojos intentado calmarse. Se mantuvo quieto hasta sintió como el alfa rozó sus colmillos por su cuello.

"Oh no..."

Su lobo se puso alerta y comenzó a gritar dentro de él, suplicándole que huyera de allí. Kageyama no lo resistió más y el segundo que Hinata trató de morder su cuello lo empujo lejos de él. El encanto del momento se disipo por completo y Tobio se enderezó rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Gritó Hinata no exactamente molesto. Sino adolorido por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado.

—Lo siento... — Susurró Kageyama. Realmente no había sido su intensión hacer eso. Pero su lobo de repente se había sentido amenazado y no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Hinata miró a Kageyama por unos instantes. El omega ahora en vez de oler dulcemente olía a temor. Hizo una mueca sintiéndose un tanto culpable. No le gustaba que Tobio se sintiera de esa manera. Se levantó y se acercó a él a paso lento. —Tobio... Perdona yo... No trataré de marcarte de nuevo... — Kageyama se encogió de hombros a la mención de eso. — Me pase... No lo intentaré otra vez a menos que tú quieras...

El moreno asintió agradecido abrazando a Hinata como acto seguido. Shouyou sonrió complacido al darse cuenta que Kageyama parecía más tranquilo ahora con esa declaración. Realmente quería a Kageyama y aunque la decisión pudiese parecer acelerada él sabía lo que deseaba. Una marca. Dejarle saber a todos que el omega era suyo, que nadie más que él podía tocarlo. Aunque si Kageyama pensaba que todavía no era momento, Hinata estaba dispuesto a esperar.

El alfa iba a besarle de nuevo cuando de la nada un aullido lleno de terror resonó en todo el bosque e hizo saltar a ambos del susto. Se miraron llenos de confusión y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantaron y corrieron de vuelta al campamento, preocupados por lo que pudo haber pasado.

x-o-x-o-x

Takeda caminaba distraído por el campamento. Buscaba alejarse, encontrar un lugar donde tener un tiempo a solas. Había tenido una pequeña discusión con Ukai. Sí, ellos tenían desacuerdos como cualquier otra pareja pero parecía que ahora los problemas los estaban sobrepasando a ambos. Será el estrés, serán las hormonas de alfa que andaban rondando en exceso últimamente, quien sabe. Pero ni Ukai ni él se habían encontrado de buen humor y lo que había comenzado como una buena charla terminó en una competencia de gritos.

La verdad es que en parte el omega se sentía culpable. Ukai había estado muy preocupado desde la llegada de Aoh Joksai y aunque Takeda sabía de sus temores aun así lo presionó hasta el cansancio para que compartiera parte de su pasado con Daichi. Si de verdad era tan temibles ¿Por qué había fingido hasta ahora que todo marchaba bien? ¿Por qué se negaba a hablar de todo eso con Daichi? ¿Acaso no era capaz de ver que ponía en riesgo a todos? Lo amaba, realmente amaba a Ukai. Pero también amaba al clan.

Lamentablemente no podía contarle de nada a Daichi... Y no porque no lo quisiera, sino que Ukai había usado "La voz" y ahora no podía ir en contra de sus deseos. Su lobo no le iba a permitir desobedecer una orden directa de su alfa. Hacía mucho tiempo había aceptado su naturaleza como omega. Pero todavía tenía algo de dificultad para lidiar con ciertas cosas. Él al igual que Tobio estuvo vagando por su cuenta por los bosques. Incluso antes de eso estuvo viviendo un par de años entre humanos. Las cosas habían sido tan distintas en aquel entonces. Y aunque siempre ha sido una persona dulce y naturalmente sumisa todavía le resultaba un tanto abrumador el tipo de poder que los alfas tenían sobre los omegas. Era aterrador, si se ponía a pensarlo, como su naturaleza lo obligaba a obedecer a un alfa por tan solo usar cierto tipo de voz.

Takeda suspiró. Por Dios ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Había creído tristemente que su vida sería más sencilla y tranquila ahora que Ukai había cedido su puerto de líder a Daich.

¡CRACK!

El omega se sobresaltó y giró rápidamente, siendo sorprendido por el sonido. Parpadeó confundido. No había nadie cerca de él. Se quedó quieto por unos momentos y observó a su alrededor. No parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Escuchó un movimiento entre los arbustos y esta vez se puso en alerta. Observó fijamente a los arbustos, en espera de algo. Entre cerró los ojos creyendo haber visto algo moverse. Dio un paso hacia delante un tanto inseguro y antes de que fuese capaz de hacer algo un gran lobo apareció y se lanzó sobre él.

Ittetsu reaccionó con rapidez y lo esquivo, lanzándose a un lado. Se levantó y se transformó al momento, comenzando a correr de vuelta al campamento siendo seguido por su atacante. Otros dos lobos salieron de la nada y se unieron a la persecución.

Si había más lobos eso quería decir que se encontraban bajo ataque.

"¡Tengo que advertirles a todos!" Pensó sin darse cuenta que había sido alcanzado.

El omega de repente cayó y soltó un aullido lleno de dolor. Uno de los lobos había logrado alcanzarlo y clavar sus colmillos en él. La mordida había sido profunda, eso lo sabía. Levantó la vista y con temor observo a los lobos que ahora lo rodeaban. Soltó un último aullido antes de quedar a la merced de ellos con esperanza que su llanto fuese lo suficientemente potente para alertar a su preciado clan.

x-o-x-o-x

Había sido el peor sonido que había escuchado Ukai en toda su vida.

—Takeda... —Susurró con miedo.

Dejo sus cosas y se lanzó a correr. Solo deseando encontrar a su omega en apuros. Daichi había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Tirando prácticamente lo que estaba haciendo para acudir al llamado de un miembro de su clan. Suga se movilizó y corrió detrás de ambos alfas, dispuesto ayudar.

—¡Asahi! — Se escuchó como gritaba Noya escandalizado. Suga se detuvo y al voltear se sintió palidecer. Su amigo se encontraba tumbado en el suelo inconsciente mientras que Noya corría hacía él.

Después de eso todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Lobos y personas que desconocían aparecieron y comenzaron atacar a todos los presentes.

Noya trató de transformarse ansioso de pelear contra los intrusos. Pero algo no estaba bien. Sintió un pinchazo en su piel que lo distrajo por unos momentos. El chico bajo la cabeza y observó lleno de confusión al dardo que se había clavado en su brazo. Tragó duro, sintiéndose de repente lleno de miedo. Miró a sus manos como si esperará algo.

—No puedo... No puedo cambiar... — Se dijo así mismo antes de voltear a ver a Suga lleno de pánico. — ¡Los dardos! — Gritó antes de ser derribado por un lobo. Luego otros chicos que continuaban en su forma humana se encargaron de apresarlo.

Tanaka y Kiyoko peleaban como podían tratando de proteger a Yachi quien al igual que Noya no podía cambiar. Kiyoko al final cayó después de ser una terrible mordida que había recibido en su lomo. Yachi corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado, quitándose el pequeño abrigo que llevaba puesto y poniéndolo sobre el cuerpo de Kiyoko, quien había regresado a su forma humana. Tanaka retrocedió y se posiciono frente a ellas, dispuesto a protegerlas con todo lo que tenía a pesar de también estar herido y ser rebasado en número.

Tsukishima y Yamaguchi no podían transformarse. Los dardos los habían alcanzado a ellos y no les había quedado más que correr. Otros chicos los interceptaron y propinaron un golpe certero a Yamaguchi que lo dejo en el suelo. Kei al ver eso se abalanzó contra el desconocido tumbándolo al suelo. Ganándose por eso una oleada de golpes mientras el omega gritaba el nombre de su beta aterrorizado.

Sugawara había querido auxiliar a sus amigos pero su camino se vio bloqueado por otros lobos quienes no le dieron más opción que ir en dirección contraria. Daichi volvió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando. Intercepto a omega y a sus enemigos y se unió al enfrentamiento. Podrían rebasarle en número, pero Daichi era superior en fuerza y fácilmente tomó ventaja de la situación. Suga estuvo por meterse a la pelea más fue sorprendido por aquel maldito dardo que incapacitaba a todos.

Se sintió mareado y de manera involuntaria y realmente dolorosa regresó a su forma humana lentamente. El dolor de ser obligado a cambiar contra su voluntad fue tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos. Sin darse cuenta que Daichi había parado de pelear solo por él y que ahora se encontraba protegiéndolo gruñendo ferozmente a los lobos enemigos que los rodeaban.

El alfa miró su campamento. No había nadie en pie, todos habían sido acorralados. Eran superados en número y no había nada más que podían hacer. Daichi no tenía más opción.

Con una enorme resignación y furia dentro de él bajo sus orejas y puso su cola entre sus patas recreando una faceta de sumisión algo forzada para dar a entender que aceptaba su derrota. Sus enemigos se vieron complacidos y comenzaron a movilizarse en silencio. Arrastraron a todos los chicos de Suno Kara al centro del campamento y los hicieron ponerse de rodillas.

—¿Pero por qué el ambiente tan tenso? —Preguntó una voz jovial entre todo eso.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la figura que se aproximaba a ellos. Daichi pudo decir que se trataba de su alfa líder. El alfa de Suno Karak no pudo evitarlo verlo con ojos llenos de odio por lo que le había hecho a su familia. Solo deseaba abalanzarse a él y enterrar sus colmillos en su garganta. Al menos Sawamura no era estúpido y bien sabía que cualquier movimiento ahora sería decisivo para la vida de su clan.

—Oh, tú debes ser quien está al mando aquí ¿No es así? —Dijo el castaño, sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. — Lamento mis malos modales, soy Oikawa Tooru. Y el líder de Aoh Joksai. O algo así, es complicado. Larga historia, quizás una para otro día. — Decía divagando mientras hacía una seña y haciendo que algunos de sus seguidores se dispersaran para inspeccionar el lugar.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó Daichi con un tono de voz grave. A pesar de haber recuperado su forma humana sus ojos continuaban por tener ese aire animal y su boca mostraba aquellos temibles colmillos.

—Solo vine por lo que es mío. — Respondió con total naturalidad, confundiendo al todos los presentes.

—Oikawa. — Llamó un beta que se acercaba a ellos junto a otros lobos.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué es Iwa-chan?

—Lo encontramos.

—¡Ah, suéltenme! —Se escuchó como alguien gritaba.

Tobio y Hinata aparecieron siendo escoltados-arrastrados-por los chicos de Aoh Joksai. Ambos habían llegado justamente cuando Daichi había dado por perdida esa batalla. Al no haber nada que pudiesen hacer habían decidido quedarse lejos pensando que quizás podrían planear algo útil para ayudar al clan. Eso y porque aparte Kageyama tenía un miedo terrible de ser descubierto, así que había convencido a Hinata que era una pésima idea actuar en ese momento. Pero para su mala suerte fueron encontrados y neutralizados por Iwaizumi. Tobio le suplicó con la mirada que lo dejara ir pero Hajime solo desvió sus ojos con cierta tristeza.

Ahora ambos chicos se encontraban frente a Oikawa. Hinata continuo siendo sujetado de los brazos por los demás mientras que Tobio había sido empujado hacía delante. El alfa solo sonrió, ignorando los gritos de Hinata.

—¡Ah, Tobio-chan! Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Me extrañaste? —Sus palabras rápido parecieron atrapar la atención de todos. Confundiendo a los amigos de Kageyama. El omega solo tragó duro. Eso era malo. Oikawa caminó hacia él y Kageyama no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la mirada. Malditos instintos. 

Su corazón latía fuertemente y sentía que le sudaban las manos. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. De repente tenía al alfa frente a él con una de sus manos en su nuca y otra en su cintura. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus manos sobre él. Los que conocían de la historia entre el alfa y el omega veían con curiosidad la escena. Quienes no tenían ni la menor idea solo podían verlo con sorpresa y desconfianza ¿Y Hinata? Él sentía que iba a matar a alguien.

El omega se perdió por unos momentos y le dio el placer a su lobo de permanecer cerca de aquel que en secreto había extrañado durante tanto tiempo. Inhaló el aroma de Oikawa. Era tan delicioso. Inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia un lado dejando expuesto su cuello, demasiado ido como para estar consciente de lo que sus propias acciones significaban. El alfa vio aquello como una invitación y se acercó a su cuello, ansioso de sentir a su omega cerca. De tener ese tipo de intimidad con él. Sin embargo las cosas tomaron un cambio drástico cuando un olor extraño-que claramente no pertenecía al moreno- llegó a Oikawa. Su cuerpo se tensó, su agarre en Tobio se hizo más fuerte e hizo reaccionar al omega. Sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Kageyama sintió miedo cuando vio los ojos de Oikawa. No había una persona allí, solo un animal.

—¿Oikawa? — Llamó temeroso y con una voz quebradiza.

Podía sentir como sus garras se comenzaban asomar.

—Oikawa. — Trató de nuevo, llamando su nombre un poco más alto.

—¡Kageyama! — Gritó de nuevo Hinata, notando la angustia de su omega. Esta vez captando la atención de Oikawa quien ahora portaba el semblante de un asesino.

Fue el momento en que Tobio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal.

Él olía a otro alfa. Oh por Dios, Kageyama apestaba a Hinata.

Y Oikawa estaba furioso.

—¡Oikawa, por favor mírame! — Hablo en pánico Tobio. — ¡Oikawa!

Pero el alfa no lo escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Hinata. Por Dios, tenía que hacer algo. 

—¿Es él? — Preguntó Oikawa en un tono que lo hizo temblar.

—Déjame explicar--

—¿Él es el alfa? —Dijo prácticamente escupiendo veneno. Solo recibió silencio como respuesta. —¡TOBIO! — Kageyama dio un pequeño salto y bajo la cabeza al tener de nuevo los ojos del castaño sobre él. —Responde. —Hubo una pausa antes de cambiar su tono a uno que el otro no se podría negar. —Es una orden.

Tobio se aferró de las prendas de Oikawa susurrando en voz baja cosas como "Lo puedo explicar" y "No es lo que parece". Hinata por otro lado estaba demasiado alterado por ver su omega actuar de esa manera. Kageyama nunca mostró sumisión ante nadie ni siquiera ante Daichi que era su líder. Eso solo podía significar que había algo terriblemente mal. 

—Kageyama. —Hablo de nuevo Tooru.

La respiración del mencionado se volvió entre cortada. Un omega no podía rechazar la orden de un alfa. Pero Tobio lo estaba haciendo y por eso estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos del terrible dolor que había comenzado a expandirse dentro de él. Era tan triste y retorcido todo eso. Como no se podía negar a nada de lo que le pidiera. Era horrible. Lo detestaba. Y lo peor es que Tobio no estaba marcado por Oikawa y aun así, a pesar de las limitaciones que deberían de existir, él tenía completo total sobre él. Todo porque se suponía que eran el uno para el otro.

Al final no lo pudo resistir más. Tobio dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras alzaba la vista. 

 

Que Dios lo perdonara. 

 

—... Sí. —Susurró. 

 

Porque acababa de condenar a Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! ¡Felices fiestas!
> 
> La verdad es que quería que ese capítulo fuese un regalo de Navidad (¡Me puse a escribir en seguida al ver todos su hermosos comentarios, se los agradezco!) Pero tuve un severo bloqueo en una escena, vaya sorpresa. Curiosamente fue en a partir de Takeda que hubo problemas, jajaja. Luego lo releí y vi como mil errores y después ya no pude más (Necesito un beta-reader, whoops! ). Les juro que este capítulo iba a ser increíblemente largo ¡En serio! (tan emocionada estaba/estoy con este capítulo que incluso hice una lista de los puntos que debía abarcar) pero como todavía faltan cosas que poner y me encanta dejarlos en suspenso decidí dividir el capítulo en dos partes. 
> 
> ¡En fin! ¡Díganme que opinaron del capítulo! ¿Fue lo que esperaban? ¿Le emociono? ¿No fue así? ¿Quejas, sugerencias? ¡No olviden comentar, que eso es lo que me motivan a escribir, jajaja!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. El encuentro, parte 2.

Fue demasiado rápido. De un momento a otro Tobio se encontraba en el suelo.

 

¿En serio Oikawa lo acababa de lanzar a un lado?

 

Su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente. El dolor que antes se había apoderado de su cuerpo se había desvanecido. Su lobo se sentía aliviado por haber logrado acatar la orden de su alfa. Tobio se sentía confundido. No estaba marcado por él, no debió reaccionar de esa forma. Definitivamente no era algo normal.

 

Hubo gritos de sus compañeros.

 

Giró la cabeza. Los chicos que se habían encargado de retener a Hinata habían huido en el acto, entendiendo perfectamente lo que su alfa haría. Hinata, todavía un poco desorientado miró anonadado al enorme lobo en el cual se había convertido Tooru. El animal corría hacía a él, y Shouyou sin perder un segundo cambio de piel. Ni Tobio ni él tenían el veneno de los dardos en su sistema. En esos momentos el omega agradecía a todos los Dioses existentes por eso.

 

Hinata, tan rápido como siempre esquivo el primer ataque de Oikawa. Ambos lobos se miraron y por unos instantes no hicieron más que eso. Se observaron con fiereza. Shouyou gruñó y enseñó sus dientes. Bien, si lo que quería era pelear eso haría. Pelearía por su clan y por su omega. Oikawa se movió hacía delante y fue el fin de su duelo de miradas. Hinata se lanzó de igual manera y lo enfrentó sin miedo.

 

Tobio se levantó y corrió hacia ellos. No podía quedarse allí y ver como destrozaban a Shouyou. Por mucho que quisiera y confiara en él, sabía bien de lo que era capaz Oikawa Tooru, y sabía que su pobre alfa no tenía oportunidad contra él. Kageyama no logró ni siquiera acercarse un poco a la pelea, ya que fue atrapado por viejos rostros que no pensó volver a ver; Kindaichi, y Kunimi. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tratar de transformarse, cuando uno de los dos enterró con demasiada fuerza el dardo en su vientre. Kageyama gritó, más furioso y desesperado, que por el dolor.

 

Los demás chicos de Suno Karak (al menos los que todavía podían pelear), trataron de acudir al rescate de su amigo, más sus intentos fueron en vano. Eran demasiados y se encontraban en una gran desventaja. No había forma de atravesar esa barrera que formaban sus enemigos. Por mucho que les doliera, Hinata se encontraba solo.

 

Hasta ese momento, y para sorpresa de muchos, Hinata había hecho un buen trabajo defendiéndose. No era fuerte como Oikawa, pero sí que era veloz. Realmente Hinata no lo podía comprender. Sí, era una buena noticia el ver lo bien que lo hacía, y era de alegrarse el ver que lograba acertar uno que otro ataque en su enemigo (aunque fuesen leves rasguños). Lo que lo hacía dudar era ¿Por qué el alfa no había intentado herirlo? Bueno, si había intentado hacerlo, pero no seriamente. Cosa que lo confundía. Fue hasta después, cuando trató de esquivar nuevamente a Oikawa que comprendió cuál era su plan. Casi había sido alcanzado por las temibles garras de su contrincante. Hinata parpadeó con sorpresa mientras respiraba agitado. Oikawa tenía un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

 

_"¡HIJO DE PUTA!"_

 

¿Cómo fue tan idiota como para no darse cuenta? El otro alfa solo había jugado con él para cansarlo y fácilmente tomar la ventaja.

 

Oikawa no perdió tiempo y lo atacó de nuevo, por fin enterrando sus garras en el hombro del chico. Hinata soltó una especie de chillido mientras retrocedía.

 

_"¡Mierda!"_

 

Tenía que pensar rápido.

 

Cuando el otro alfa se encontró demasiado cerca, rápido rasguñó su rostro con sus garras. Cerca de su ojo, quizás más arriba. No estaba seguro, solo sabía que ese había sido su mejor golpe, y que había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para crear una distracción. O al menos así lo había pensado. Tooru iracundo se dirigió a él, ignorando por completo su propio dolor para abalanzarse contra el otro lobo.

 

Iwaizumi solo desvió la mirada, lleno de vergüenza y culpa por no poder interferir.

 

Kageyama gritó lleno de terror. Se imaginó que sus compañeros también lo hicieron.

 

Oikawa había encajado sus colmillos en su pata trasera, y lo había jalado con una fuerza increíble para ser lanzado después con brutalidad. Haciendo parecer a Hinata como si fuese un pobre muñeco de trapo. Los sonidos de dolor que escapaban del chico solo alteraban más a Tobio, quien peleaba con más fuerza contra Kindaichi y Kunimi.

 

—¡Suéltame imbécil! —gritó furioso, viendo desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos a Hinata, quien luchaba por levantarse —. ¡Hinata!

 

Era horrible.

 

El bello pelaje anaranjado de Hinata ahora se pintaba del mismo rojo carmín que caía de las fauces del otro alfa. Oikawa lo miró con gozo mientras se acercaba a él. Disfrutando de cada paso. Pues veía como el menor peleaba por levantarse, con temor en sus ojos, para solo fallar en el intento.

 

—¡¡Iwaizumi!! — llamó Kageyama.

 

El mencionado saltó y lo miró con pena.

 

— Por favor... Por favor Iwaizumi... — El beta solo observó al omega por unos segundos. Luego a los otros dos chicos que lo sostenían, después a su amigo y luego de nuevo a Kageyama. 

 

Iwaizumi asintió con la cabeza y eso bastó para ser soltado.

 

Oikawa había estado tan concentrado en Hinata que no lo vio venir. Kageyama llegó justo antes de que el lobo tuviese la oportunidad de poner sus colmillos en la garganta de su adversario. Oikawa se detuvo por completo, sorprendido de ver a su omega frente a él. O mejor dicho protegiendo al enemigo.

 

—¡Oikawa, por favor! ¡No lo lastimes más! — El alfa gruñó furioso de verlo, y dio unos pasos hacia delante. Kageyama extendió sus brazos, dando a entender que no le permitiría llegar a él.

 

El lobo solo se quedó callado unos segundos, observando fijamente a su omega antes de regresar a su forma humana.

 

— Oikawa, te lo pido... 

 

—Ah, la zorra está suplicando. —El moreno hizo una mueca con el comentario. 

 

—No lo mates. Por favor. 

 

— ¿Y por qué debería de dejar con vida a ese estúpido lobo, cuando tú eres mi omega por derecho? 

 

Kageyama lo miró como si estuviera loco ¿hablaba en serio?

 

—¿Qué? — El omega se giró rápido y vio los rostros llenos de confusión de sus compañeros, quienes habían logrado escuchar las palabras del alfa. Daichi se veía tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

 

_"Oh, no..."_

 

—¿To-tobio? —murmuró Hinata, con debilidad, igualmente desconcertado.

 

—Pe-pero... Kageyama no es un omega — decía Yachi con temor. 

 

—Oh, no, no. Claro que lo es. Y un omega muy puta, por cierto ¿Qué es eso de revolcarse con otros alfas cuando ya tienes uno?

 

Las caras de todo el clan de Suno Karak eran memorables, en serio. A Oikawa le encantaba. 

 

—No... No lo entiendo... —susurró, frunciendo el ceño. 

 

—Nunca lo has hecho ¿Verdad, Tobio-chan?

 

—Ka-Kageyama no te per-tenece... — dijo débilmente Hinata. Oikawa levanto una ceja. 

 

—Claro que sí. Y me lo llevaré conmigo. De hecho solo vine a eso.

 

—No iré contigo a ningún lado —habló con cierta firmeza el omega. 

 

—¿Quién ha dicho que tienes otra opción? 

 

—No te lo puedes llevar... Él es de nuestro clan —habló Noya, con una voz un tanto temblorosa.  

 

—¡Oh! ¿Acaso Tobio-chan no les ha dicho? — Miró todavía más confusión entre los del clan. Oikawa quería reír, mientras que Kageyama se quería ocultar de sus miradas acusatorias —, él y yo somos almas gemelas. Y como su alfa, tengo el poder de hacer ese tipo de decisiones sin su consentimiento. Él vendrá conmigo... Quiera o no. Y si se resiste... Mataré a cada uno de los miembros de esta burla de clan.

 

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Kageyama observó al clan y luego miró a Hinata a los ojos. El joven alfa se veía dolido, y no por el dolor físico. El omega se mordió los labios nerviosamente antes de tomar una decisión que sabía lamentaría, pero que valdría la pena. 

 

—Bien, iré contigo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Heeeey! Primero que nada, le agradezco mucho a Hikary eternity-usuario de fanfiction- por ayuda ;w; (fue la beta de este capítulo gente, denle flores) y le quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan- bien saben que sus comentarios son mi gasolina (????) los amo a todos- y pues, sí. Me emociona ver que cada vez hay más personas que siguen esta historia. ♥ asdjashdk, me motivan a esforzarme en la historia.
> 
> Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo ¡Por favor comenten y díganme que opinaron, pensaron, sintieron, etc! ¡Lo que gusten, jaja! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! 
> 
> Grand.Queen: I'm so happy to read more from you again! Your comment really made my day! And yes, we are finally going to see more Oikage, the time has come!! Thank you for taking your time to let me know what you think about this story, i really appreciated it! ♥ (and i'm sorry if my english it's kinda shitty) 
> 
> Alicis: I'm really glad that you are enjoying it!! Oh, don't worry. We'll see more about them really soon! Thanks for the comment!
> 
> OikageHell:¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Alguien le atino! Sí, los cazadores eran los chicos de Datekou. Y sobre si habrán más cazadores o no eso estará por verse, jaja. ¡Muchas gracias comentar!~ 
> 
> BubblegumBitch: ¡Oh, bueno leerte de nuevo! Jajaja sí. Lo lamento, el KageHina era un mal necesario. Ya sabes, todo por el desarrollo de la historia, jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! ♥


	10. La partida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me siento tan orgullosa de leer que alguien ( lidiaka y Oikage Hell ) se haya dado cuenta que toda la conversación del gran enfrentamiento ocurrió con la mayoría hablando completamente desnudos.
> 
> Sí, sí. Oikawa fue muy malo, pero ahora recuerden que todo lo que dijo fue en pelotas. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ugh, que horror. Tengo problemas.

—¡Tobio, no! — Gritó Hinata escandalizado al igual que otros de sus compañeros de Suno Karak. —¡No vayas con él! —Dijo con una voz débil pero firme a su vez.

El mencionado solo lo miró con tristeza. No podía negarse, si quería asegurar el bienestar del clan tenía que aceptar las condiciones de Oikawa. Sin importar lo poco racionales que fueran.

—Hinata...

—Tobio. — Llamó el otro alfa en un tono que sobresaltó al omega.

Kageyama dirigió su atención a él. Tooru le extendió una mano y lo invitó acercarse. El omega se acercó a paso lento, temeroso. La vista no era nada agradable. Oikawa no solo estaba desnudo después de su transformación, sino que se encontraba sucio, lleno de heridas y sangre. La cual, lamentablemente, su gran mayoría era ajena.

Oikawa tomó fuerte de la mano de Tobio y lo acercó a él, atrapándolo en un abrazo que el menor no tenía interés en devolver. Su cuerpo estaba claramente tenso y en el fondo Hinata, a pesar de sus heridas y confusión por la situación, gruñía celosamente. El alfa lo sorprendió plantando un beso en su mejilla seguido con otro en su frente. Kageyama tembló, pero no fue por placer. Sino por lo desagradable que le resultaba todo. La sangre de Hinata se encontraba escurriendo de los labios del castaño. Cada vez que abría la boca le daban ganas de vomitar. Sus dientes, antes blancos, ahora se pintaban de rojo. Como todo su rostro, como todo su torso. Le hacía sentir mareado el fuerte olor... Se sentía asqueado por encontrarse siendo rodeado en los brazos de ese hombre mientras su mejor amigo estaba desangrándose detrás de él. Se sentía asqueado porque por culpa de Oikawa ahora tenía la sangre de Hinata sobre él.

—Eres tan listo Tobio-chan... —Susurró con un tono tan dulce que se le hizo repugnante. —Tan, tan listo...—Le dio otro beso, ahora cerca de sus labios. — ... por tomar la decisión correcta. — Paso una mano por sus cabellos. — ¿Son tan importantes para ti? ¿Mm? ¿No quieres que los lastime?

—... No.

—Ya veo, ya veo.

—Oikawa.

El alfa alzó una ceja y buscó con la mirada a quien lo había llamado.

—Es suficiente. —Dijo Iwaizumi, quien se había cansado de ser un expectador de la crueldad de su amigo.

Su líder solo miró en blanco por unos segundos. Luego sonrió inocentemente a su beta y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía razón, era suficiente. Ya tenía lo que quería. Era momento de movilizarse. Levantó una mano y con esta hizo una señal, poniendo en marcha a todos los que pertenecían a su clan. Nadie lo cuestiono.

Oikawa soltó de Kageyama y se movió hacía un lobo que le ofrecía algo con que cubrirse.

Ah, lo malo de las transformaciones.

El alfa se acercó a Daichi, quien se encontraba en suelo herido y a su disposición. Oh, que bien se sentía tener a otros alfas líderes forzados a mostrar sumisión ante él. Le demostraba que era mejor, superior a ellos. Más alfa que otros.

—¡Bueno, Daichi! Un placer conocerte, ¿Quizás otro día pase para tomar el té? ¿Mm? — Decía en un tono claramente burlón. El moreno solo apretó los puños. —Oh, lo tomaré como un no ¡Bueno, adiós, tengan un buen día! — Realmente era un hijo de puta ese Oikawa.

Todos los miembros de Aoh Joksai comenzaron su retirada. Kageyama fue empujado por Kindaichi y Kunimi, quienes se acercaron a él para escoltarlo.

—No, no, no ¡Kageyama, Kageyama! — Comenzó Hinata a gritar desesperado al ver como la persona de la cual estaba tan enamorado era llevado lejos de él. No podía creerlo. Después de todo ese tortuoso tiempo que vivió pensando que nunca sería capaz de estar a su lado, luego de esa bella noche que compartieron, tuvo que pasar esto. No, se rehusaba aceptarlo. Con lágrimas en los ojos continuó por gritar el nombre de su omega, quien solo sentía como su corazón se partía más y más.

Tobio se giró levemente, sintiendo que se derrumbaba con la vista que el de cabellos naranjas le daba. Hinata, herido e incapaz de levantarse, empezó arrastrase. Tratando así de ir tras de él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y quiso volver corriendo al lado de Shouyou y así parar esa dolorosa escena. Pero Kindaichi lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y jalo de él lastimando su hombro. Obligando al moreno a continuar caminando y no mirar atrás.

Hinata, en su desesperación volvió a utilizar su forma animal, esperando algún cambio. Pero ni como lobo era capaz de levantarse. Solo era capaz de ver como Aoh Joksai se alejaba más y más de él junto con Tobio.

A lo último, lo único que pudo hacer fue aullar con todas sus fuerzas. Lastimando no solo a Kageyama, sino a todos los que lo escuchaban.

* * *

_—_ _Oikawa, no tienes por qué mortificarte por esto. No estabas en control._

_—_ _¡Ese es mi problema exactamente! ¡No estaba en control! —Decía sonando agitado.— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es que alguien como yo pierda el control?! ¡Pude haberte hecho daño por intentar detenerme! ¡Y sigues herido!_

_—_ _Fue culpa del lobo, eso es todo. — Dijo rápido Iwaizumi, tratando de buscar una manera de reconfortar a su amigo._

_—_ _¡El lobo es parte de mí! Lo que haga el lobo cae en mí. — Hablaba sonando más cansado. — Iwa-chan, no puedo con esto..._

_—_ _Todo está bien, ya estás en control. —Oikawa rió amargamente con eso, causando más confusión en su amigo._

_—_ _¿No lo ves? Nunca he estado en completo control. Desde hace mucho he estado peleando conmigo mismo... No puedo seguir de esta manera Iwaizumi. — El alfa sonaba agotado. —Va a llegar un día en el que todo se venga abajo para mí... Y seré completamente una bestia. Y todo por... — Oikawa calló. Mordiendo su labio con fuerza._

_—_ _¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó con más cautela Iwaizumi, sintiéndose muy preocupado por la extraña actitud de Oikawa. El castaño apretó los puños y tomo una gran bocanada de aire._

_—_ _Iwa-chan... Tengo algo que confesar._

* * *

Iwaizumi no había querido que las cosas llegaran a eso. Realmente no lo deseaba. Pero no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Después de esa conversación que había tenido con Oikawa sintió que todo el juego había cambiado. Y sí, quizás no abordaron las cosas de la mejor forma posible. Es cierto que se aproximaron a ellos en un plan muy violento y definitivamente no estaba bien lo que hicieron. Pero después de que Oikawa le confesara la verdad sobre su situación las cosas se complicaron. Iwaizumi amaba a Oikawa. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Eran familia.

_"Estoy perdiendo el control, Hajime... No puedo, no puedo."_

Su amigo había llorado. Se había quebrado frente de él y el beta fue quien tuvo que tomar una decisión. Le dijeron a sus demás amigos (por insistencia de Iwaizumi) y juntos, en medio de su preocupación, fue que llegaron a la conclusión de, que invadir Suno Karak y tomar a Tobio de vuelta a la fuerza, era la mejor idea. Y a pesar de que Iwaizumi no estaba del todo contento con la idea de tener atacar a un clan tan pacífico nadie parecía dispuesto a tomar otra opción en consideración.

El beta miró de reojo al pobre omega con arrepentimiento. Ya se encontraban lejos del campamento de Suno Karak, habían estado caminando ya por horas. Pero Kageyama parecía que se iba romper en lágrimas de nuevo en cualquier momento. Sin poder evitarlo, y aprovechando que Kindaichi y Kunimi ya no estaban a los lados de Kageyama y que Oikawa caminaba metros delante de ellos, se aventuró y tomo de la mano del chico. Kageyama alzó la mirada y lo vio anonadado, realmente no esperando ese gesto. Iwaizumi movió sus labios y aunque su voz no fue escuchada, el otro licantropo comprendió que el mayor trataba de decir _"Lo siento"_.

Que Kageyama se hubiese marchado no borraba la historia. Hajime todavía lo veía como aquel cachorro con el cual creció, el cual solía seguirlos a él y a su amigo y los miraba con aquellos enormes ojos azules llenos de admiración. El beta quería también a Kageyama. Y le dolía en verdad lo que le habían hecho.

Estuvo por retirar su mano, pensando que había sido en verdad inapropiado. Pero el más joven volvió más fuerte su agarre y asintió con la cabeza. E Iwaizumi sintió que era su turno de llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez no hubo beta y me disculpo. A penas y tuve tiempo de publicar y escribir esto. Mi internet es un asco, en serio. Y peor aun estoy en examenes. No, no tuve vacaciones por carnaval. Los odio a todos. 
> 
> Ah, y me estoy colgando del internet de la escuela, debo de aprovechar mi hora libre para publicar y responder comentarios (disculpen si no me da tiempo de responder a todos). Pensaba en extenderlo, pero... Iba a haber muchos cortos y ya no se veía tan atractiva la cosa.
> 
> ¡Bueno! Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Tuvieron alguna parte favorita? ¡Gracias por leer! ~
> 
> \--
> 
> yes, that jerk, Clow+I+Renansky, jaqui :3 : ¡¡Gracias por leer a todos ustedes!! ¡Los adoro! 
> 
> Oikage hell: Si, si. Siente orgullo (??-- Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo ¡Jaajajajaja siii!!! ¡Te diste cuenta! Jajajaja, ya sé, muy ridículo ¿No? Jajaja bueno, gracias por comentar y leer, besos :3
> 
> Grand.Queen: Heeey! I'm so glad you liked it! Oh, yes i'm working on that. Karasuno will get the own escenes very soon, and we'll have some new characters coming. I was planning this chapter to be more light but i couldn't help myself and it end up in agst again lol 
> 
> well, thank you again for your kind comments!! see you next chapter! :D 
> 
> charles: Tu español esta bien :D ¡Muchas gracias, en serio!


	11. Sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Tobio llega a Aoh Joksai. Mientras tanto... Las cosas no parecen mejorar para Suno Karak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, las disculpas ya no sirven ¿Verdad? No tengo excusas, bueno, sí. Pero estoy segura que no les interesa saber, jajaja.
> 
> Ugh, terrible bloqueo. Hice como... tres inicios distintos para este capítulo... No sé porque me resultó tan complicado escribirlo. Bueno, aquí esta... Después de tanto la espera a terminado.

 

 

 

Todo el viaje de regreso a Aoh Joksai Kageyama se mantuvo en silencio. No reclamo, grito, ni quejo. No dijo absolutamente nada. Iwaizumi entendía perfectamente que, después de aquel número que habían plantado en Suno Karak, era comprensible que Tobio no quisiera hablarles. Pero le sorprendía lo indiferente que se veía ante todo ahora. Era como si en verdad no se encontrara con ellos. El beta se sintió ansioso. No había falta decir que habían lastimado algo profundo en el omega.

 

Cuando por fin llegaron al campamento, muchos de sus compañeros se acercaron con alivio a ellos. Pues no habían sido notificados de lo que había pasado y varios ya se habían comenzado a preocupar por su retraso. 

 

—¿Tobio? — Preguntó uno de ellos con gran sorpresa, al darse cuenta de su presencia. 

 

El decir ese nombre causo confusión entre muchos de los lobos del campamento. Algunos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, haciendo dudar a otros sobre si era correcto acercarse o no. Los murmullos comenzaron entre ellos y el omega en cuestión solo bajo la mirada y continuó caminando al lado de Iwaizumi.

 

_"¿Es Tobio?"_

_"¿El omega de Tooru?"_

_"¿Segura qué es él?"_

_"¿Quién es Tobio?"_

_"¿Ese omega? ¡No puede ser!"_

 

Hajime se acercó más a Kageyama, tratando de darle un poco de apoyo. El beta se sorprendió cuando el chico se aferró a su brazo con ambas manos y se apegó a él en busca de protección. Iwaizumi bajo la mirada y lo vio con preocupación. A pesar de que en su rostro se mostrara  molesto y frunciera el ceño, su cuerpo y olor revelaban lo incómodo que en verdad se encontraba con toda la situación. 

 

Dejaron de avanzar y cuando Iwaizumi miró al frente no pudo evitar sentir temor. Oikawa los estaba viendo fijamente con una expresión no muy agradable y en verdad se veía molesto por la cercanía que el beta y su omega compartían. Inconscientemente Hajime trató de alejarse de Kageyama pero este solo hizo su agarre más fuerte. El alfa frunció el ceño y miró directo a los ojos del menor.

 

—Ven aquí... — Dijo extendiendo una mano.  

 

Tobio comenzó a gruñir para sorpresa de muchos.

 

—Tobio. —Llamó Oikawa, pero solo obtuvo más gruñidos en respuesta. Claramente no pensaba ni soltar a Iwaizumi ni acercarse a él.

 

—¡Chico, por fin llegas! —Interrumpió la voz de alguien más grande.

 

—Ah, Irihata. Sí, tuvimos un par de problemas en el camino... Pero nada imposible de resolver.

 

—Ya veo, ya veo. — Los ojos del viejo alfa luego se abrieron de sorpresa al ver al lobo que continuaba por abrazar al beta. —¿Es quién creo que es? — Oikawa solo asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Por Dios, Kageyama Tobio! — Dijo con alegría mientras caminaba hacía a él con los brazos extendidos.

 

El omega soltó de su acompañante no muy a gusto para recibir un abrazo que no tenía intenciones de devolver. El otro hombre rió y solo dio palmadas en su hombro hablando de lo mucho que había crecido.

 

—Que bueno verte sano y fuerte, chico. Estaba preocupado que la hubieses pasado mal en los bosques por tu cuenta.

 

—No estuvo tan solo como crees... ¿Sabías que Tobio-chan encontró un clan? —Dijo Oikawa mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

 

—¿Oh? ¿En serio? 

 

—Así es... Se unió a Suno Karak ¿Puedes creerlo?

 

Kageyama solo miró con furia a Oikawa. Irihata paso de verse alegre a iracundo en momentos.

 

—¿Entonces decidiste dejarnos para unirte al clan de un cobarde traidor? — Preguntó el alfa.

 

—No fue así--

 

—Tú sabes bien lo que pensamos nosotros de los cobardes y traidores... ¿O acaso has olvidado todo lo que aprendiste aquí?

 

—... No, señor.

 

—¿Qué tienes, chico? Sonríe. Nada malo te va a pasar. Tienes suerte de ser el omega de Tooru, porque de lo contrario te daría otro trato. Anda, sigue a tu alfa. Tooru, hijo, por favor dale a tu omega un lugar donde pueda descansar. Estoy seguro que está agotado. Después ven a mí. Hay cosas que debemos discutir. —  Luego se giró a los demás que se encontraban en el grupo y sonrió. — A los lobos de Furokadani, bienvenidos. Espero que pronto puedan llamar este lugar un nuevo hogar.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama entró a paso lento al cuarto que Oikawa lo había guiado. Tan concentrado se había encontrado en sus propios pensamientos que tardo en darse cuenta que esa habitación era la suya. Levanto una ceja, confundido al ver que ninguna de sus cosas se habían movido de lugar. Lo único distinto allí era el polvo que se había ido acumulando. 

 

Oikawa sin decir nada cerró la puerta, dejándolo completamente solo. Kageyama solo espero un par de minutos antes de dirigirse a la puerta e intentar abrir esta. Como era de esperarse se encontraba cerrada bajo llave. Tobio maldijo frustrado, miró a su alrededor. Solo había una ventana en la habitación y esa era demasiado pequeña como para que él pudiese salir por allí. Y aunque era capaz de transformarse en lobo y fácilmente derribar la puerta eso eliminaría su anonimato y haría mil veces más fácil su recaptura.

 

Kageyama comenzó a temblar lleno de ira.

 

Se sentía atrapado. No, _estaba_ atrapado. 

 

¡¿Por qué le habían hecho eso?! ¡¿Qué rayos era lo que Oikawa quería?! ¿Ser su alfa? ¡Que alguien le hiciera el favor! Hacía mucho que Oikawa le había dejado en claro a él y a todos los demás que no lo quería ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De repente tuvo ganas de buscarlo para jugar a la linda pareja feliz? ¡Por Dios!

 

En medio de su desesperación y frustración Tobio comenzó a destruir y lanzar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Terminó por crear un verdadero desastre, pero eso no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

 

Gritó. Gritó lleno de furia y dolor. Cayendo de rodillas sintiéndose cansado.

 

Se sentía derrotado.

 

Y de repente, por fin después de tanto pretender indiferencia, se quebró. Liberando la primera lágrima de muchas que se había estado guardando. 

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué mierdas paso aquí? 

 

Daichi volteo alarmado, pues no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de los lobos. 

 

—Ah, Kinoshita, Narita.... Son ustedes. Me sorprendieron. —Dijo en un tono algo agotado. 

 

—Lo sentimos.— Dijo Narita— Pero en serio, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

—El campamento se ve como mierda. Tú te ves como mierda, Sawamura. 

 

—Han sido días difíciles... Fuimos atacados por Aoh Joksai. —Los ojos de los chicos se llenaron de desconcierto y preocupación.

 

—Por Dios, ¿Hay heridos? ¿Cómo están todos? —Preguntó Kinoshita.

 

—Tenemos heridos. No hay bajas. Pero... Es complicado.

 

—Explícanos y dinos en qué podemos ayudar. —Pidió Narita. 

 

El alfa suspiró y les dijo a sus amigos todos los eventos recientes mientras los guiaba al lugar donde se encontraban todos los demás. Tanaka se encontraba en cama todavía, siendo atendido por Ennoshita quien estaba tratando sus incontables heridas. Sugawara continuaba en reposo, pues su cuerpo seguía estando débil por el cambio forzado de lobo a humano causado por el dardo. Yamaguchi cuidaba lo mejor que podía de Tsukishima. El omega había sido golpeado, pero lo suyo no se comparaba ni un poco a lo que le habían hecho a Kei. Kiyoko, Takeda y Hinata eran quienes en peor condición se encontraban. Sus heridas eran profundas y estaban representando un gran desafío. Yachi junto a Ukai hacían lo mejor que podían para cuidar de ellos, pero la verdad era que no habían visto mejoras. 

 

—¿Donde están Noya y Asahi? —Preguntó Kinoshita. 

 

—Fueron por comida y otras cosas necesarias.

 

—Daichi, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? 

 

Daichi no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuese de forma leve. A pesar de esos dos hubiesen decidido vivir lejos del clan siempre estaban dispuestos hacer todo lo que fuera necesario por el. Realmente se sentía agradecido que hubiesen llegado. 

 

—Yachi y Ukai necesitan un descanso.

 

Ambos asintieron y rápido se pusieron ayudar. Ukai, quien se había rehusado a separarse de su pareja, termino por caer dormido sosteniendo la de Takeda. Yachi en cambio prefirió irse y comer un poco para recuperar las energías y poder regresar pronto.

 

—Esto está demasiado jodido... —Susurro Kinoshita.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé... Y lo peor es que no le dijimos a Daichi la razón por la cual estamos aquí.

 

—No creo que sea buena idea decírselo ahora. Ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones con el clan así. 

 

—¿Y no avisarle que los Nekomatas están cerca? ¿Estás loco? Las panteras y los lobos somos enemigos por naturaleza. Y no olvides que no estamos hablando de un clan cualquiera, estamos hablando de las mismas criaturas responsables de la masacre de muchos de nuestra raza.

 

—¡Entiendo, entiendo! Bien, le diremos a Daichi. Pero después. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en esto. 

 

* * *

 

El chico suspiró viendo a su líder con cierta duda.

 

—No sé si sea buena idea.

 

—Vamos. No hay mejor oportunidad que esta, créeme. —El menor solo frunció el ceño, haciéndolo reír. — No te preocupes, estará bien... Ya lo verás.

 

—Están muy vulnerables.

 

—Por eso es el mejor momento para hacer una movida. Son débiles, están desesperados ¿Qué cosas es mejor que eso, Kenma? —El otro solo negó con la cabeza. No pensaba pelear contra su amigo. — ¡Bien, entonces no se diga más! Le vamos a regalar una pequeña visita a nuestros amigos de Suno Karak. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy casi segura que no había mencionado a Narita ni a Kinoshita antes. Casi. Ja. Si ya los había mencionado tendré que hacer ediciones... Huh. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa, espero que les haya gustado el fic y espero como siempre sus bellos comentarios (esos que alegran mi corazón<3). Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. El cual, con suerte, llegará pronto. Eso sino me llega otro bloqueo, jaja... ja.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por todavía seguir este fic!


	12. Sin opción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi♡

  
_—Iwa-chan... Tengo algo que confesar._ _—Iwaizumi observó a su amigo con temor. Nunca había visto a Oikawa con un semblante tan serio._  


  


 

  
_—Oikawa... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ _—Tooru cerró los ojos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para hablar._   


  


 

_—Estoy perdiendo el dominio sobre el lobo._

  


 

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Iwaizumi sintió como si se hubiese ido todo el aire dentro de él._

  


 

  
_—Pero... ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Eres joven, fuerte, ¿Por qué te estarías volviendo salvaje? No tiene sentido._ _—Hablaba rápido y los nervios se notaban en su voz. Un lobo salvaje era malas noticias ¿Un hombre lobo? Era un peligro para todos, incluso para los suyos. Solo había una solución para esos casos, y esa era la muerte._   


  


 

  
_—Es muy simple, en realidad._ _— Dijo mirando al suelo con hombros caídos._ _—Mi lobo y yo... No tenemos una buena relación. Es algo invisible, un conflicto que pasa en mi interior. Hay momentos en los que estoy en paz, momentos en los que el animal y yo somos uno... Como se debe ser. Hay otros en los cuáles me cuesta recordar a quien soy leal, momentos en los que todo se nubla para mí y siento que no quedará nada de mi persona._ _—Oikawa negó con la cabeza. Era un pensamiento que lo había estado acechando desde hace mucho._   


  


 

  
_—No... No lo entiendo. Tú estás bien con ser un lobo, estás bien con ser parte de ambos mundos. Las personas que se han vuelto salvajes por lo general es porque odian ser un lobo y entran en conflictos internos o porque ellos mismos deciden renunciar a su humanidad._ _—El beta vio como su amigo suspiraba pesadamente._  


  


 

  
_—Nosotros, mi animal y yo, tenemos más un bien una diferencia de intereses... Hay algo que él quiere, y yo no se lo quiero dar._ _—_ _Oikawa por fin miró a los ojos a su hermano._ _—_ _Creo que podrás entender a lo que me refiero._  


  


 

  
_Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, antes de abrir sus ojos como platos ante la realización._ _—Tobio._ _—El decir ese nombre solo causo inconformidad en su amigo, quien solo asintió con la cabeza._   


  


 

_—Después de que se fuera Kageyama... Irihata estaba furioso conmigo ¿Lo recuerdas? Dios, el viejo parecía que iba a explotar. Miho ni siquiera podía mirarme. Esos días fueron un infierno._

  


 

_El beta lo recordaba ¿Cómo podría olvidar ese día? Incluso él había estado molesto con su amigo. No le digirió la palabra a Oikawa durante semanas. Muchos del clan también habían estado indignados por su comportamiento, ¿Quién rechazaba a su alma gemela de esa manera?    Para los lobos el ser capaz de encontrar a su alma gemela era una bendición. Así que cuando se corrió la voz de aquel acontecimiento muchos le dieron la espalda al alfa, siendo incapaces de comprender porque alguien rechazaría a su pareja cuando eso y la familia eran lo más importante para ellos._

  


 

  
_—Fueron días difíciles. No solo por el rechazo que recibí de todos mis hermanos, incluido el tuyo. Sino por el problema del lobo. Cuando me di cuenta que Tobio había tomado mi palabra y no pensaba regresar, mi lobo batallo conmigo para ir por él y reclamarlo como suyo. Siempre me había sentido como uno con mi lado animal, pero desde ese día... Es... Complicado. Iwaizumi, sé que suena extraño decirlo de esa manera... Pero me sentía agotado mental y físicamente. Las transformaciones eran dolorosas en ese tiempo y creo que recuerdas lo agresivo que fui con todos durante un tiempo. Lo aprendí a controlar eventualmente, claro. Miho me enseñó técnicas de relajación ¿Puedes creerlo?_ _Pero... Ya me estoy cansando. —Dijo más abatido con lagrimas en los ojos. —Eso ya no basta. Distraerme con trabajo no es suficiente. Soy débil, ya no puedo más Iwa-chan._   


  


 

  
_—Tooru..._ _—Iwaizumi rápido envolvió a su alfa en un abrazo, quien acomodo su cabeza en su hombro._ _—Tranquilo, debe de haber una solución para esto._ _—Dijo intentando sonar más seguro de lo que realmente se encontraba._   


  


 

  
_—Cre-creo que hay algo que podría ayudar..._ _—Hablo Tooru alejándose lentamente para ver a su amigo a la cara._   


  


 

  
_—¿Y? ¿Qué es?_ _— Preguntó el beta sonando ansioso por la respuesta._   


  


 

_—... Tobio._

* * *

  
—Oikawa, mírame.

El castaño solo apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Irihata alzó una ceja, observándolo con atención.—Oikawa. —Llamó de nuevo, con un tono más firme.—¿Qué? — Respondió en un murmullo.—Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Por qué trajiste a Tobio? — El alfa por fin lo miró, se veía molesto.—¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien insistió en que trajera al mocoso?—Deja de evadir la pregunta.—Me dijiste que lo necesitaba para ser líder.—Oikawa. —Tooru gruño.—¿Qué mierdas quieres escuchar? ¿Qué tenías razón?— El alfa mayor solo suspiró.—Esta no es la solución a tus problemas.Oikawa se levantó con ira de lugar y azoto sus manos en la mesa.—¡¿Entonces cual es la puta solución?! ¡Ya traje de vuelta a Kageyama!—Gritó. — ¡¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer ahora?! —Dijo sonando más desesperado.—Tener a Tobio cerca será un poco de ayuda, pero aceptar tu vínculo con él-- —No.—Tooru, eso haría las cosas más fáciles para ambos.—¡No!El mayor gruñó sonoramente y se levantó con la misma ira que el chico, más que por diferentes razones. Oikawa retrocedió en un salto tras la acción. A pesar de que Tooru actuase como el líder, la verdad es que Irihata continuaba por ejercer cierto poder sobre él. El castaño bufo, mostrando su incomodidad.— Escúchame, chico. Lo que digo es por tu bienestar... Si tu lobo te esta causando problemas ahora, ¿Cómo crees que será en un futuro? No podrás controlar la manada. Un hombre lobo incapaz de controlar su lado animal no es más que un peligro para todos los demás.—Tooru levantó una ceja, el mayor gruñó de nuevo. —Me importas Tooru, pero sino solucionas esto... No me dejas más opción que eliminarte.

* * *

Iwaizumi abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba Tobio. El lugar era un desastre. El beta entró con cautela buscando con la vista al más joven, encontrándolo dormido en el suelo en un rincón de la habitación. El corazón de Iwaizumi se encogió y se arrodillo frente al otro lobo, acariciando sus cabellos. Kageyama se despertó de golpe al contacto. Su expresión era una de terror.

—Tranquilo, soy yo... — Dijo en un tono suave, llamando su atención. — Vamos, levántate. No debes de dormir en el suelo. Te dolerá todo después.El chico se levantó sin decir nada. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y sus ojos se veían irritados. No era nada complicado deducir que había estado llorando. Menos cuando el par de lobos que habían montado guardia le habían informado de el escándalo que había realizado una vez que estuvo solo.Kageyama se dejo caer como peso muerto en la cama e Iwaizumi jalo las sabanas para cubrirlo, luego sentando en el borde al lado del omega.—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? — Preguntó Hajime, recibiendo un débil no como respuesta. — ¿Estás seguro? Fue un largo viaje.—¿Te mandaron a cuidarme? —Dijo con una voz rasposa.—No. Vine por mi cuenta.—¿Por qué?—Estaba preocupado...Tobio lo miró fijamente a los ojos por varios instantes, antes de relajarse y cerrar los ojos. Durmiendo un poco más tranquilo gracias a la prescencia de Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byes♡


	13. Nekomata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una actualización? ¿Y fue en menos de 5 meses? Oh wow, alguien que me de un premio, rápido.

Kageyama se había encontrado en un estado lamentable. En serio, su estado era tan patético que incluso él mismo se estaba comenzando a cansar. Era todo lo mismo, una rutina que lo estaba volviendo lentamente loco y solo podía hundirlo más en esa tristeza en la cual se encontraba atascado. Debía de admitir que sino fueran por las visitas constantes de Iwaizumi se encontraría incluso peor. Tobio se levantó de su cama con una pesadez enorme y camino hasta el baño. Su cuerpo le dolía al igual que su cabeza. Se miró en el espejo y sintió algo extraño removerse dentro de él. Se veía débil, pálido, ojeroso. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Él estaba hecho un desastre.

Negó con la cabeza, esté no podía ser él.

Era increíble pensar y ver en lo que ellos lo habían reducido. En lo que él, Oikawa Tooru, lo había convertido en solo cuestión de días ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Un capricho suyo? No lo entendía, y honestamente no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de entender cualquier retorcida razón por la cual el alfa haya creído que era una gran idea lastimar aquellos a quienes consideraba familia y amante.

_Hinata._

El solo pensamiento de él hacía que su corazón se encogiera. Sus gritos, sus suplicas, _la sangre._ Era un terrible recuerdo. Lo hacía temblar y más que nada temer por el estado de él y todos aquellos pertenecientes a su clan.

No era justo. Nada de eso lo era. No fue justo sufrir como lo que vivió cuando Oikawa, en una rabieta, lo expulso del clan. No fue justo cuando siendo tan joven y recién presentado tuvo que recorrer los bosques por su cuenta. No fue justo que Kunimi y Kindaichi lo abandonaran sin decir nada. No fue justo cuando Oikawa le arrancó de esos a quienes quería.

Estaba cansado. Kageyama estaba harto de toda la mierda que lo rodeaba. Y por eso mismo no iba a permitir que lo trataran de esa manera, no iba a dejar que lo continuaran hiriendo. Ellos tenía que recordar con quien estaban tratando. Él también había sido parte de ese clan y no iba a dejar que lo aplastarán.

* * *

Kenma miraba a Kuroo con curiosidad. Su amigo explicaba tranquilamente todo su plan a sus demás compañeros. Todos ellos se veían relajados, como si estuvieran hablando sobre tomar un paseo por la ciudad y no sobre visitar a un clan de la raza enemiga. El felino suspiró, preguntándose si él era el único que tomaba la situación con la seriedad debida. En el fondo confiaba en Kuroo, y sabía que a pesar de su apariencia despreocupada en realidad el había meditado mucho sus próximos movimientos. Aún así, no podía evitar tener ciertas dudas.

Estaban apunto de dar un gran paso. Las alianzas entre clanes no eran algo de otro mundo. En realidad era algo muy común y bien visto, ya que siempre ambos clanes salían beneficiados de este tipo de cosas. Pero la diferencia aquí era que no iban intentar aproximarse a un clan cualquiera, iban a tratar de aliarse con lobos. Sus enemigos naturales.

Tal vez Kenma le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Quizás lo estaba exagerando. Pero nunca antes en su vida se había escuchado tal cosa como una pantera y un lobo siendo amigos. Las panteras habían migrado a esos bosques muchos años atrás, y desde el primer momento que pusieron pie allí se dieron las peleas territoriales con los lobos.

Llegó un punto donde no se había tenido la necesidad de pelear. Era como si ambas razas hubiesen logrado por fin alcanzar la paz y habían aprendido a tolerar la presencia del otro. O al menos fue así durante un tiempo.

Kenma lo recordaba bien. Había sido hace unos años cuando llego una terrible noticia a Nekomata. Dos clanes amigos habían sido aniquilados. No habían quedado sobrevivientes, todo su campamento había sido llevado a las cenizas. Más noticias así comenzaron a llegar lentamente. Más y más clanes de panteras siendo destruidos sin piedad. El pánico se sembró lentamente entre ellos. Desesperados y con temor comenzaron a reclutar a otras panteras, abriendo sus puertas a otros clanes y haciendo alianzas guiados por el miedo.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a ser entrenados, todos se empezaron a preparar aunque no sabían a que se estaban enfrentando.

Llegó información a ellos. Aoh Joksai estaba creciendo en número a un paso terrorífico. Las señales y todo comenzó apuntarlos a ellos como los responsables de las matanzas y, a pesar de no tener pruebas concretas, todo parecía claro para los felinos.

Aoh Joksai era un clan mal visto no solo por las panteras, sino incluso por algunos lobos. Los rumores sobre sus tradiciones tan inflexibles y sus enseñanzas de guerra a sus miembros más jóvenes se les hacían completamente desagradables. Era como si estuviesen criando guerreros en vez se personas.

Kuroo estaba haciendo algo arriesgado al tratar de reclutar lobos a su causa, pero tras escuchar gracias a ciertas panteras que tenía por allí que Suno Karak había sido brutalmente atacado por Aoh Joksai, pensó que si lograba hacer que ciertos lobos se unieran a él, más no dudarían en acercarse y así podrían lograr erradicar la amenaza que representaba Aoh Joksai.

—Kenma. —Llamó Kuroo haciéndolo saltar. El chico solo alzó la vista. —No tienes porque venir con nosotros sino quieres, ¿Sabes? — Kenma frunció el ceño, no muy contento de escuchar eso. Tetsurou comenzó a reír. — Solo lo digo porque no te ves muy convencido...

—Kuroo-

—Lo sé. Pero estará bien, y en caso de que rechacen nuestra propuesta, lo cual dudo, no podrán atacarnos ¿Ya viste su estado? —Kozume suspiró. Al menos en eso tenía razón. —Será rápido, lo verás. — Kuroo acarició la mejilla del omega y esté contento acepto la caricia cerrando sus ojos.

Y con eso, Kenma se sintió mil veces más tranquilo.

* * *

Las cosas seguían de la mierda en Suno Karak. No había manera de decirlo mejor. Hinata había despertado, pero lo había hecho con un cambio que preocupaba a todos. No hablaba, no miraba a nadie, rara vez comía. Sencillamente no era él. No era aquel rayo de sol que se encargaba de iluminar la vida de todos los del campamento. Si pensaban que su humor de cuando recién se había presentado como alfa era malo, esto era mil veces peor. Pero muchos lo entendían y decidían darle su espacio. Al final el alfa había perdido al omega del que estaba enamorado.

Lamentablemente, Tsukishima había despertado también. Y aunque Yamaguchi estaba más que aliviado por eso, el beta se había levantado con un humor de perros. Entre las heridas y demás, no había hecho nada más que lanzar maldiciones cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No se estaba guardando absolutamente nada y la verdad, conociendo a Kei y su enorme boca, era solo cuestión de tiempo que eso terminará en más problemas.

Yamaguchi se había encontrado en lo correcto, pues solo desapareció cinco minutos y cuando volvió se encontró con un enfadado Hinata, hablando por primera vez desde que despertó, lanzando una serie de insultos a Kei.

—¡Cállate, imbécil!

—¡Él imbécil eres tú! ¡Te enfada porque sabes que tengo razón! — Gritó de vuelta Tsukishima. — ¡Kageyama fue el causante de todo esto, lo sabes! ¡Nunca debimos confiar en él! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en el clan y nunca le menciono a nadie que era un omega y que su pareja era el mismo líder de Aoh Joksai? ¡Por Dios, Hinata!

—¡No sabes nada! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada! ¡Tobio me dijo a mí que era un omega y él claramente no quería estar con ese alfa! —Decía enfadado.

—¡¿Qué tan ciego puedes ser Hinata?!

—¡Tsuki, por favor! — Dijo Yamaguchi poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro. Tratando de llamar su atención para parar la pelea. Adoraba a Tsukishima, en serio, pero admitía que a veces se comportaba como un hijo de puta.

—¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! — Gritó Daichi, apareciendo ante ellos con un gran gruñido haciendo reaccionar a ambos lobos. —Si tienen la energía para pelear como niños me imagino que ya se encuentran en buena condición, porque de lo contrario no entiendo porque están gritando como idiotas cuando sus demás compañeros necesitan reposo.

—¡Pero-!

—No quiero escuchar. Nadie va hablar del tema de Aoh Joksai ni de Tobio hasta que yo lo diga ¿Quedo claro? Mientras tanto, les voy a tener que ordenar que guarden silencio y estén en reposo. Ambos todavía se encuentran en pésimas condiciones. Y Tsukishima, deja de provocar a Hinata. —El rubio solo rodó los ojos. Daichi gruñó nuevamente, haciendo que los chicos bajaran sus cabezas en sumisión.

Sawamura se giró y salió de allí sintiéndose molesto. No tenía el humor para escuchar ni soportar sus pequeñas peleas. El beta no era el único que se encontraba de malas ese día, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? El campamento estaba débil, vulnerable a cualquier ataque, más de uno de sus compañeros estaban heridos y tres seguían en estado delicado. Definitivamente lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que su heridos se pusieran a pelear entre ellos. Daichi suspiró, las cosas se veían bastante mal y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de como manejar la situación con Tobio. Por mucho que le doliera a Hinata, ellos no podían hacer nada realmente. Si en verdad ese maldito alfa era el alma gemela de Kageyama las posibilidades de poder traerlo de vuelta al clan eran casi nulas. Pues al final, sin importar lo mucho que se alejaran, Oikawa siempre tendría una conexión con el omega y por ende todavía tendría poder sobre él. Haciéndolo un peligro incluso para Suno Karak.

—¡Da-Daichi! —Gritó Narita quien se acercaba rápidamente seguido de Kinoshita. El alfa en seguida se puso en modo de alerta al ver las expresiones que usaban sus compañeros. —¡Tenemos algo que decirte!

—Narita y yo... No venimos de visita. Venimos a advertirte.

—¡ Pensábamos que teníamos tiempo para decirte!

—Hasta que todas las cosas se calmaran y no poner más preocupaciones sobre tus hombros.

—¡Pero ya están aquí! — Daichi se sintió helado. — ¡Lo sentimos, debimos decirte antes!

—¿Quiénes están aquí? —Preguntó en un tono grave.

Escucharon pasos y el quebrar de ramas cerca de ellos.

—Nekomata.

El alfa solo cerró los ojos mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de controlar la furia que había emergido dentro de él. Daichi se giró lentamente para ver al intruso que ahora se paraba frente a él como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. La pantera dio un paso hacia delante. El lobo enseñó los colmillos dejando escapar un sonido gutural. Kuroo levantó sus manos y rió ligeramente.

—No planeo hacer ningún daño. Vengo en son de paz, amigo lobuno.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó enfadado. Daichi se sentía con poco control sobre su lado animal. Con su omega y todo clan vulnerable, y justamente con un intruso en su territorio, sentía que iba a saltar en cualquier momento atacarlo. Kuroo, consciente de cualquier movimiento erróneo suyo podría traer graves consecuencias, se quedo estático en su posición y respondió con calma.

—Ayudar, por supuesto. — Daichi levantó una ceja. — Una fuente confiable me informo que esto, —dijo moviendo una mano señalando a su alrededor— fue producto de un terrible enfrentamiento con Aoh Joksai. Y me presentó ante ustedes con una humilde propuesta. Una alianza que, estoy más que seguro, te resultará agradable.

—No quiero nada que venga de los te tu clase.

Kuroo rió y negó con la cabeza. — Daichi, no tienes que ser tan desconfiado. Deja que te platique de los beneficios que vendrán con nuestra alianza-

—No te conozco, no sé cuales son tus intenciones y realmente no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Solo quiero que te largues de mi territorio.

—¿Seguro? Porque estoy seguro que, si escucharás lo que estoy por decir, lo llegarías a considerar. —Kuroo se atrevió a avanzar un paso, poniendo tenso no solo a los lobos presentes sino a las demás panteras que observaban a solo metros de distancia los movimientos de su líder. — Deja que te cuente de mi propuesta. No quiero que me des una respuesta inmediata, solo que la consideres. A cambio, te ofrezco nuestros servicios y protección hasta que los tuyos estén fuertes, ¿Qué te parece?

—Dije que no quiero nada tuyo. Lárgate o juro que te mataré.—Pero sus palabras no lograron intimidar a Kuroo, ni mucho menos hacerlo retroceder.

—Ouh, Daichi ¿Realmente quieres poner en mayor riesgo a tu familia? —Daichi frunció el ceño. El otro alfa estiró su mano. — Kuroo Tetsurou. Líder de Nekomata, un gusto.

Ni cinco minutos habían pasado... Pero Daichi ya odiaba a ese tipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien notó lo que se encuentra raro aquí? ¡Ja, espero que sí!
> 
> Realmente espero que el capítulo esté bien y que les haya gustado. Fue complicado de escribir, en serio. No sé porque, pero así fue. Ah, me disculpo de nuevo no hubo beta (y tengo la mala costumbre de no releer o solo hacerlo una única vez).
> 
> Como sea, gracias por leer y por seguirme todavía. Ya en el próximo capítulo juro que veremos interacción de Oikawa x Kageyama.<3 ¡Dejen sus comentarios! (esos que me motivan<3) lo ami, besos :v 
> 
> Nat: Hey! OH i'm so happy you like it! And yes, it is soulmates! :D I really appreciate your comments! And of course, there will be more of Iwaizumi being a good big brother (i love him so much) -- Don't you worry, we will start seeing more of tobio and oikawa in the next chapters! i promise!~ thanks for reading & commeting! <3


	14. Conmoción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama se descontrola, también Oikawa, Daichi y Kuroo hablan y por fin varias cosas se aclaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, capítulo recién sacado del horno. Que delicia. 
> 
> *advertencia que no se releyo ni hubo beta* :'v

 

Kageyama esperó a que los chicos que le dejaban su desayuno llegaran como siempre. Y, por primera vez en muchos días, se encontraba presentable e incluso se veía con más fuerza. El omega estaba lleno de determinación. Hablaría con Irihata. Esa era su mejor apuesta por el momento. Ya que no podía enfrentarse a toda una manada de lobos o huir cuando lo tenían bajo una vigilancia exagerada, su mejor arma eran sus palabras. 

Cuando abrieron la puerta, el chico que llevaba su plato lo vio con sorpresa. No esperando verlo así, ya acostumbrado a la vista lamentable ya tenía de él. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Kageyama se poso delante de él y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa. Provocando que tirara el plato llamando la atención del otro lobo que también hacía guardia.

—Quiero ver a Irihata. —Exigió. 

—Suéltame, maldito omega. —Dijo el chico, recuperándose de la sorpresa mientras que su compañero se aparecía detrás de él. 

—Quiero. ver. a Irihata. —Repitió en un tono que daba a entender que eso no era cuestionable.

—Tú no eres nadie para mandarnos. —Habló lobo que acababa de llegar. 

—Eres un simple prisionero. —Dijo el otro chico liberándose de su agarre.

—No, soy mucho más que eso. Puedo asegurar que mi palabra posee más peso que la de ustedes en este lugar—Dijo con una seguridad y altanería que hizo retroceder ligeramente a los chicos. Kageyama solo deseaba que eso fuera cierto, o al menos que esos chicos se tragarán lo que decía.

—Lo dudo. —Habló uno, después de varios segundos. — Digo, ¿Qué tan importante puede ser la palabra de un omega rechazado por su propio alfa destinado? ¿Acaso es no resulta patético? 

—Tiene razón.—dijo el otro, sintiéndose de repente con más confianza. —Si eres tan importante ¿Por qué rayos se acostó con casi la mitad de los omegas de aquí?

Ouch. Eso sí había dolido. 

Golpe bajo, muy bajo. 

Kageyama se había encontrado muy sensible por todos los sucesos recientes, y le estaban afectando las cosas todavía más desde que había dejado de tomar su té y su lado omega había comenzando a resurgir nuevamente. Por esa razón, su lobo no pudo evitar reaccionar y sentirse atacado ante la mención de su alfa y lo único que pudo hacer, cegado por la ira, fue atacar al maldito lobo que se había atrevido a decir esas cosas. 

Los chicos claramente no esperaban ese tipo de reacción. Se habían pensado victoriosos al pensar que lo habían herido y hecho retroceder. Que equivocados estaban. 

Uno de los lobos gritaba y otro, sin saber que hacer, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por ayuda. Kageyama, a pesar de no estar transformado completamente, terminó por causar terror con sus garras y colmillos. Su pobre victima se encontraba en el suelo con el omega sobre de él, y a pesar que el mismo fuese un alfa, no podía hacer nada para quitarse al chico de encima. Tobio lo aruñaba con tanta ferocidad que el chico sangraba terriblemente. Lo único que lo detenía para no hacer más daño eran los brazos del otro, que seguían tratando de empujar al lobo lejos de él.

Hubo una gran -conmosión. De repente dos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y lo levantaron con facilidad, alejándolo del pobre chico que estaba a su merced mientras que otras personas se llevaban a este para atenderlo. A pesar de eso Tobio peleaba con furia para liberarse, pataleando y gruñendo manteniendo lejos a los demás lobos que habían tratado de tranquilizarlo. 

—¡Tobio! —Intentó llamar Iwaizumi, quien era el que lo había alejado del pobre chico. Nunca antes había visto a Tobio tan perdido en su lado animal. 

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! —Preguntó Kindaichi, quien había ido ayudar.

—¡Llama a Tooru! —Gritó Iwaizumi. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! — Dijo exaltado Hanamaki. 

—¡Tú solo hazlo venir!

Hanaki hesitó antes de obedecer. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía a la sala de juntas, que quedaba al otro extremo del campamento, donde sabía bien que Irihata y Oikawa se encontrarían. Ambos miraron con gran sorpresa al beta por la manera en que entró.

—¡Oi-Oikawa! ¡To-Tobio... Como loco... Iwa... Y... Ayuda! —Dijo agitado por su carrera. Y aunque pobre su explicación, eso fue suficiente para alertar a ambos lideres y hacerlos salir velozmente a donde se encontraba el omega. 

Cuando llegaron allí observaron impactados la escena. Tobio se veía salvaje completamente salvaje, con sus ojos perdidos y gruñidos y gritos en vez de palabras, se veía como si estuviese a punto de cambiar de piel. Irihata miró con atención al chico y luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Oikawa. Más atraído a la posible reacción de Oikawa y a sus acciones.

—¡Oikawa! —Gritó Iwaizumi aliviado al verlo allí. Ya no podía contener a Kageyama por mucho más tiempo. Le sorprendía aquella fuerza sobrenatural que había surgido en él. No era normal que un omega fuese tan fuerte. 

Kageyama por otro lado dejo de moverse de repente al escuchar el el nombre que había mencionado el beta. Rápido su mirada busco a Oikawa y cuando lo encontró sus gruñidos y ruidos guturales fueron intercambiados por unos gemidos llenos de angustia y aflicción que lo único que buscaban era llamar la atención de su alfa. Irihata alzó una ceja al ver el cambio tan repentino en Tobio. Oikawa resultó afectado por los lamentos de su omega y no pudo evitar sucumbir también a su lobo para acercarse rápido a él. Buscando darle consuelo. 

Iwaizumi liberó a Kageyama y esté corrió a los brazos de su alfa. Quien, para sorpresa de muchos, aceptó complacido aquella muestra de afecto que solo se estaba dando debido al momento.

Los presentes se sintieron incómodos menos Irihata que comenzó a reír.

—Al final no puedes escapar de la naturaleza, gracioso ¿No lo creen? —Dio un pesado suspiró antes de darse la vuelta. —Vamos, hay que darles espacio. Pero no se alejen mucho. Una vez que vuelvan a sus sentidos puede que intenten matarse entre ellos. —  El viejo dijo y volvió a reír.

* * *

 

 

Daichi solo estaba seguro de una cosa en ese momento: Odiaba a Kuroo Tetsurou con todo su ser.

A pesar de lo renuente que se encontraba con la idea, terminó por aceptar escuchar la propuesta de la pantera solamente por temor a generar otro enfrentamiento innecesario. Realmente eso era lo menos que necesitaba el pobre alfa en esos momentos. Para fortuna de él, Kuroo parecía ser hombre de palabra y al momento que le dio su respuesta, el otro hizo una señal que puso en movimiento a sus seguidores y estos, sin cuestionar, se acercaron a Daichi en busca de ordenes para ver en cuales áreas podían ser de apoyo. 

Daichi notifico a todos los miembros de Suno Karak (al menos a los que se encontraban conscientes) de lo que parecía, para que al menos no les tomará tanto por sorpresa la presencia de los felinos.

El alfa debía de admitir que, por muy en contra que estuviese con toda la situación, los Nekomatas le habían llegado como una bendición. Los observó trabajar impresionado. No solo ayudaban a limpiar el lugar y reparar ciertas cosas que en medio del desastre se habían hecho pedazos, también los ayudaron en la obtención de suministros y cuidado de los heridos. Lastima que sus acciones no eran desinteresadas. 

Fue a donde Kuroo, que le esperaba en la cabaña principal. Lugar donde usualmente discutían los asuntos de importancia. Daichi entró y el otro lo siguió a paso lento, viendo el lugar con curiosidad.

—Toma asiento, por favor. — Dijo el lobo, Kuroo se sentó frente a él.—¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

—Oh, ¿Ansioso por saber? — La mirada de Sawamura se oscureció. 

—Quiero saber cuanto nos costarán tus servicios. —La sonrisa de Kuroo desapareció. 

—Absolutamente nada. Son una cortesía de mi parte. Lo único que busco es que escuches mi propuesta.

—¿Y si me rehusó? 

—Todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. —Daichi gruñó. Kuroo suspiró. — No pasará nada. Solo nos marcharemos de aquí. Aunque no lo creas, no buscamos forzarlos a nada.

—Entonces habla.

—Tenemos un enemigo en común con el cual necesitamos ayuda. No sé a detalle que fue lo que sucedió aquí, pero sé con claridad que fue obra de Aoh Joksai. 

—No me interesa unirme a una estúpida pelea de clanes. 

—Esto va más allá de eso, Sawamura. Han habido terribles masacres en toda la extensión de los bosques. Sé que estás informado de esto. Clanes pequeños, grandes, han sido exterminados sin piedad. No quedan sobrevivientes. 

—¿Estás diciéndome que Aoh Joksai esta involucrado en eso? 

— ¿Acaso no se te hace extraño que el mismo año que comenzaron a crecer ellos como clan los demás comenzaron a caer? Esto no se trata de razas nada más, Sawamura. Ellos no se interesan por los demás lobos. Castigan a ellos que se rehúsan a unirse a su causa. Expulsan a quienes no les sirven ¿Quieres más pruebas? Casi los matan a ustedes.  —Los ojos de Kuroo se veían llenos de ira. Hablar de aquel maldito clan siempre despertaba sentimientos oscuros dentro de él. 

Daichi no sabía que decir. La verdad es que creer que Aoh Joksai eran los responsables de todas aquellas atrocidades tenía mucho sentido. No era como si ellos y su gente tuviesen muchos puntos a su favor para pensar que en realidad eran inocentes. 

—Necesito pruebas. — Dijo después de varios instantes. Kuroo asintió, eso era una petición razonable. — Quiero que me expliques, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pedirnos a nosotros, un clan pequeño y vulnerable, que se una a ti y a los tuyos para combatir un clan que claramente ha entrenado casi toda su vida para la guerra? Aparte de aprovechar la situación y tratar de manipularnos. 

Kuroo sonrió, sentía que el lobo le podía llegar a agradar. — Porque son lobos. Exactamente por eso. Y como dije, tengo informantes. Los hemos estado vigilando desde hace mucho tiempo. Podrán ser pequeños, pero tienen buenas relaciones con muchos clanes. Cosa de lo cual carece Aoh Joksai. Si ustedes vienen con nosotros, alentaran a más lobos acercarse y apoyarnos y así lograremos ser suficientes para poder deshacernos de Aoh Joksai. 

—Entonces solo serviremos para atraer gente. No nos pondrán en riesgo.

—A menos que quieran unirse a la lucha. —Daichi asintió, viéndose pensativo. 

—Mi clan, ¿Qué pasara con él? 

—Seguirá siendo tuyo. Como dije, será solo una alianza. No deseo controlarlos, no pienso obligarlos a formar parte de nosotros. Yo lo único que haría sería informarte y discutir de las cosas contigo. De líder a líder, justo como lo hacemos ahora.

—... Necesito pensar en todo esto. 

—Por supuesto. —Kuroo se levantó y Daichi le siguió. Ambos alfas se dieron la mano. —Toma el tiempo que sea necesario para considerarlo. Sé que es una decisión difícil. De todo modos, nosotros nos quedaremos y ayudaremos a tu clan hasta que sea capaz de protegerse por sí mismo.

—Estoy muy agradecido. 

—No tienes porque estarlo, Sawamura. 

 

* * *

 

Los chicos habían terminado dentro del cuarto de Kageyama. Ni una sola vez habían dejado de abrazarse, se aferraban uno al otro con fuerza. El alfa había sentido una gran ola de alivio cuando los lamentos de su adorado omega habían logrado cesar. El mayor acariciaba la espalda del chico con tanta ternura que Tobio no podía hacer nada más que sentirse encantando por el gesto.

El alfa, tan perdido en el extasis del momento y con su lado animal en completo control, beso y mordisqueo ligeramente el cuello del omega. Tentado a morderlo y dejar una marca de en su pálida piel. Kageyama suspiraba, y gustoso y sin alguna resistencia se movió de manera que dejaba expuesto su cuello. Dejando que Oikawa dejará todo su aroma sobre él, borrando cualquier rastro que haya podido perdurar del aroma Hinata en todo ese tiempo. 

Y justo en el momento que Oikawa había rozado sus colmillos contra su piel, fue como si toda la magia se hubiese acabado y ambos fueron traídos a sus sentidos de golpe.

Kageyama estaba totalmente paralizado. Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se acelero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Oikawa había estado a punto de hacer. De lo que por poco había permitido que hiciera. Y el chico, ¡Oh Dios! ¡Aquel pobre chico! Lo había atacado y de seguro se encontraba en pésimo estado después de lo que le había hecho. 

Oikawa igual estaba teniendo su propia crisis en esos momentos. Para empezar no podía ni quería creer lo que casi marcaba a Tobio. Que casi lo reclamaba como suyo. Respiro hondo y al momento que lo hizo, se arrepintió. Todo su olor estaba sobre Kageyama. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Era un idiota, era un maldito idiota que había perdido el control por escuchar los malditos lloriqueos de ese estúpido omega. Él fue el primero en reaccionar y se separó del chico dando varios pasos atrás.

Se miraron a los ojos. 

—¿Qué mierda me hiciste? — Escupió con veneno Oikawa.

—Yo no te hice nada, imbécil. —Respondió con el mismo tono.

—Oh, ahora ya me quieres hablar ¿No? Después de que dejará todo mi aroma sobre ti. Para hacerte sentir como si realmente te deseara--

—¡Como si quisiera que una mierda como tú me marcara! —Gritó viéndose furioso. Eso era una expresión nueva para Oikawa, tomando en cuenta los años que estuvieron sin saber nada del otro. 

—¡Déjame adivinar, ¿Acaso esa burla de alfa que había en tu clan es lo que dejarías que te marcara?

—¡Deja a Hinata fuera de esto! 

—¡Hinata! —Repitió en voz alta, riendo cruelmente. — De seguro ese pequeño bastardo está muerto después de lo que le hice.

—¡Cállate hijo de puta! 

—¡Eres tan patético y estás tan desesperado por tener a un alfa que te folle que te vas con la primera mierda que te encuentras-- Y por segunda vez en el día, Kageyama se abalanzo a alguien para molerlo a golpes. Esta vez mínimo teniendo una buena razón para hacerlo. 

Ambos terminaron en el suelo. Tobio logró darle dos fuertes puñetazos a Oikawa antes de que este lograra invertir las posiciones. Cuando el alfa levantó su puño Kageyama se preparó para lo peor ya que conocía la fuerza del mayor. Más el golpe nunca llegó, Oikawa parecía dudar o pelear con algo interno de él mientras su puño temblaba. Kageyama frunció el ceño confundido.

—Vaya, vaya ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya se desvaneció el amor? —Dijo de forma burlona Irihata mientras veía a los chicos desde el margen de la puerta. Los dos rápidamente se levantaron. 

—¡Irihata, tengo que-- 

—Lo sé, necesitas hablar conmigo. Oikawa, haznos el favor de retirarte. —Ante la orden de su líder, el alfa salió a gran velocidad de allí. Cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él. —Parece que estuvieron muy entretenidos. — Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre, haciendo sentir incómodo a Kageyama que rápido llevo una mano a su cuello. —Si querías mandarle un mensaje a todos, lo has hecho chico. Todos se encuentran hablando de tu gran hazaña y más aún de Oikawa y tú.

—No, no era mi intensión nada eso... No supe que fue lo que paso. —Hablo en un tono bajo, avergonzado de sus acciones tan extremas. Nunca había querido lastimar a ese pobre lobo, ni mucho menos terminar en los brazos de Oikawa.

 —Tranquilo, fue instinto. Ellos se lo ganaron al momento que mencionaron a tu alfa. 

—Pero yo nunca había perdido el control de mí mismo de esa forma. —Dijo afligido. No podía evitar ser honesto y mostrar como en verdad se sentía con él. Al final había sido como un padre para Kageyama.

—Hijo, no es tu culpa. Es tu lobo reaccionando ante la proximidad de tu alfa. Los problemas que ha tenido Oikawa ahora los estás sufriendo tú a menor escala ya que la parte animal de ambos exige consumar el lazo que los une. —Al ver que solo aumentaba la confusión en el rostro de Kageyama suspiró. Tendría que ser más claro si quería que ese chico entendiera. A veces podía ser muy denso. Era un poco reconfortante ver que eso no había cambiado. —Oikawa no se encuentra bien, Kageyama. No desde tu partida. Son almas gemelas aunque ambos los nieguen. El momento en el que huiste de aquí... Algo... Cambio dentro de él. Se descontrolo a un punto que nos aterro a mí y a Miho. Pensamos por un tiempo que se iba a convertir en un salvaje y que no nos quería más opción que eliminarlo. Mejoro por un tiempo y eso nos dio un respiro. Pero ahora... 

—Se esta descontrolando de nuevo, ¿No es así?

—Tobio, —Irihata tomó de la mano del chico,— El lobo de Tooru y el están en disputa, ¿Sabes por qué? Por ti. Él humano te rechaza mientras el lobo te desea, ¿Lo comprendes? Aunque Tooru se rehúsa aceptarte, el lobo hizo desde el primer momento.

—Entonces... ¿Oikawa me trajo para ayudarle a controlar al lobo? ¿Para mantenerlo tranquilo? 

—De cierta manera, sí. Tu presencia resultará reconfortante, además que eres el único que podrá calmarlo si llega a alterarse. — Tobio rió con eso  y rodó los ojos, no realmente creyendo sus palabras. —  Es verdad. 

—Lo que digas, Irihata. Honestamente, no me interesa ni un poco ayudar a Oikawa con su pequeño problema. Después de todo lo que ha hecho no me motiva ni un poco a salvar su vida... —El alfa frunció el ceño, desconcertado al escuchar eso.— Pero... Eso no significa que no lo haré. Primero que nada porque es muy claro que carezco de opción. Ya me trajeron aquí por la fuerza y atacaron a mi clan. Y en segunda porque, aun con todo lo ha hecho Oikawa... No soy un hijo de puta como ese maldito, no deseo que su muerte quede en mi nombre... 

—Es muy razonable. 

—Que quede en claro que esto lo hago solo por ti, Miho e Iwaizumi. No tiene nada que ver con él. —Irihata sonrió, pero quedó en silencio. —Y tengo algo más que agregar... Son mis condiciones para estar aquí. —El líder comenzó a reír, de cierta manera alegre por sus palabras.

—Anda chico, no me hagas esperar. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? 

—Primero quiero recorrer el campamento. Sé que no puedo abandonarlo, conozco bien a este clan y no soy estúpido como para no notar que es una mala idea. Pero deseo de ser capaz de caminar por aquí. Estoy harto de estar encerrado.

—Me parece bien, pero tendrás escolta. Como dijiste, conoces al clan, quizás demasiado como para conocer todas nuestras tácticas e internar huir. 

—Justo. Segunda condición: si voy a estar aquí quiero estar en mi antiguo cuarto. No me importa si hay alguien más allí. Lo quiero de vuelta.—Irihata rió de nuevo y asintió, dando a entender que no había problema con esa petición y alentándolo a continuar. — Por último... Quiero saber sobre el estado actual de Suno Karak... Y la promesa que en verdad, si me quedo, no les harán daño. 

Ahora el rostro del alfa era uno lleno de seriedad. Apretó con más fuerza la mano del omega y a pesar que no se veía contento, asintió otra vez. Llenando a Tobio de alivió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EY EYY eyyyyy <3 hello, my little friends~ perdonen la demora, ya saben, escuela, bloqueo, estres, lo típico. Ha. 
> 
> Ugh, ¿Pueden creer que lo escribí en dos noches después de mi terrible bloqueo? Lo sé, lo sé. Admirable. 
> 
> Nat: Hey! No, it's totally fine if you write in english, really. Don't worry about it. And you are correct, it's soulmates.~ Oh, thanks for your lovely comment! Yeah i'll do my best to show more of Iwaizumi because he's a precious thing<3 
> 
> Laudi14: omg gracias por comentar siempre, sos un amor<3 ~ 
> 
> Jaqui: gracias por comentar como siempre también!! <3 <3 se agradece ;w;
> 
>  
> 
> ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Quiero saber sus comentarios sobre este capítulo en especial! ¡Me gustaría saber bastante que opinaron sobre el! ¡Y a todos esos que dejan kudos y me leen, gracias también por su apoyo!


	15. Avances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que puede resultar molesta la actitud de Oikawa, pero todo a su tiempo. Esto necesita desarrollo, no puedo hacer que sea bueno de la noche a la mañana y se olvide todo el resentimiento y dolor que existe entre ellos. Y sé que me he tardado mucho escribiendo la historia, pero deben de recordar que soy universitaria y eso vuelve muy complicada la tarea de actualizar. Y sé que bromeo mucho sobre mis ausencias pero es verdad que hago un esfuerzo por actualizar de manera frecuente, aunque no lo crean jajaja~ 
> 
> Aguanten un poco más conmigo, ¿Si? No falta demasiado para el final.

Al día siguiente Oikawa decidió dedicarse a su trabajo totalmente. Siendo el líder de la manada, no solo se encargaba de guiar y dirigir a sus seguidores, sino que administraba y se aseguraba que todo se encontrara en orden también. Bien, todavía no era el líder oficialmente. Pero apoyaba a Irihata en su labor todo el tiempo. Por lo general lo hacía con gusto, pero en esos momentos realmente solo lo hacía para tener una excusa por estar encerrado y así reducir la posibilidad de encontrarse a cierto omega que rondaba por allí. 

Irahata le había puesto al tanto de la situación con Tobio y le platico sobre sus condiciones. De verdad, o el chico tenía buen corazón o era un verdadero idiota por hacer peticiones tan simples. Como sea, el caso es que Kageyama había aceptado-no es como si tuviese opción, en serio-y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. O al menos así debería de ser. No sacar los sucesos del día anterior de su mente.  

Se sentía frío por tan solo pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Cerró los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por apartar su mente de ese tema. Tanto impacto le causo la situación en el momento que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar e ir en contra de Tobio como si fuese su culpa, cuando sabía que en realidad había sido la suya. Sintió miedo por unos momentos. Se suponía que con el chico cerca todo iba a mejorar pero... Había algo extraño en él. 

Lo que lo tenía más perturbado fue lo último que sucedió. Cuando se había encontrado sobre Kageyama, con puño alzado, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada. Tuvo el control de la situación por un momento, la oportunidad de devolverle todos los golpes a ese idiota, sin nadie que lo detuviera... Pero no lo hizo. No podía. Tan solo la idea de herir a Tobio físicamente se había vuelto en extrema aterradora de repente, como si lastimara algo dentro de él. Debía ser obra de su animal, lo sabía. Pero aun así resultaba siendo una sensación abrumadora y no podía evitar sentirse ansioso. 

Definitivamente algo había cambiado en su interior y no sabía qué hacer. Paso sus manos por su cabellera. Tenía que calmarse, debía de respirar por muy difícil que pareciera la tarea en esos momentos. Al final iba a tener que ver a Kageyama tarde o temprano, se supone que el punto y la solución de todo esto se basa en la proximidad de ambos ¿Y qué hacía? Lo insultaba y se encerraba en la cabaña de Irihata para estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Oikawa era un imbécil.  

Tocaron la puerta de la cabaña y el lobo levantó la vista. Irihata entró con una sonrisa leve en el rostro y se sentó frente al escritorio donde Tooru estaba.

— ¿Ya más tranquilo, chico? — Preguntó y el alfa no pudo mentir. Negó con la cabeza y el otro hombre solo suspiró.

— ¿Sabes? Kageyama está siendo increíblemente comprensible con la situación, ha accedido a ayudarte a pesar de lo que le hiciste. De todo lo que has hecho. — Oikawa gruñó y desvió la mirada. — Tooru, tú sabes que te amo como si fueses mi hijo. Miho también te amó como si ella misma te hubiese dado a luz. Te criamos los dos, y creciste para ser líder. Has tomado muchas buenas decisiones, decisiones que han servido para proteger a esta manada de las amenazas de los bosques. Siempre has sabido que es lo mejor y no olvidas de cuidar de aquellos a los que llamas familia. Me has hecho sentir orgulloso incontables veces, y te he dado una libertad que no le he otorgado a nadie más. Te deje incluso liderar cuando yo me encontré indispuesto y te deje seguir haciéndolo aún después de que me recuperará. — El alfa más joven miró al mayor fijamente, esperando a que continuara. — Lamentablemente Tooru, no podemos esperar más tiempo para que tomes la decisión correcta.  

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oikawa. — Su tono se volvió más duro, poniendo al chico en alerta. — Escucha lo vas hacer. Irás con Tobio, te disculparás y  comenzaras a pasar tiempo con él y lo harás comportándote de la mejor manera posible ¿Queda claro?

—¡Pero--! 

—Oikawa. Harás lo que te digo. —Dijo en un tono más fuerte, que hizo recordar al chico que el hombre tenía más poder que él. —Tenemos un clan que cuidar, una guerra cerca de nosotros y no nos podemos dar el riesgo de perder a uno de nuestros miembros más valiosos solo porque eres tan infantil como para no querer disculparte con tu omega. No seas idiota, chico. Estoy tratando de salvar tu vida ¿Qué no lo ves? —Eso último lo dijo con más dolor en su voz. Oikawa bajo la mirada. —Hijo, esto es por tu bien ¿Comprendes? —Tooru sintió ganas de llorar. Irihata le hablaba como si fuese un niño.

Con pesadez asintió con la cabeza. Comprendía perfectamente.

—Bien, ahora límpiate esa cara y sal por tu omega. 

 

* * *

 

Irihata había cumplido su palabra. Kageyama ahora se encontraba en lo que había sido su cuarto hace mucho tiempo atrás. Una parte de él se sintió mal al notar que su cuarto había estado siendo ocupado y que, gracias a su petición, la persona que dormía allí tuvo que ser cambiada. Por otro lado, se sentía bien. Podía que las cosas hubiesen cambiado o que la habitación se sintiera fría pero era reconfortante de cierta manera estar allí. 

El alfa le prometió también que, en cuanto le llegaran noticias de Suno Karak, le informaría personalmente el estado de su clan. Estaba ansioso por eso, pero sentía algo de alivio saber que pronto sabría de ellos. Además, estaba más tranquilo ahora. Irihata podría llegar a ser una persona difícil de tratar, pero era un hombre en el cual podía confiar. Y confiaba que no dañaría a su familia. 

Cuando Kageyama salió de la habitación se encontró con Kindaichi y Kunimi, quienes dejaron de hablar entre ellos para mirarlo con ligera sorpresa. El omega no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente paso al lado de ellos y continúo por caminar, sabiendo que los otros no tardarían en seguirlo.

Fue simplemente una mera coincidencia que los chicos quedaran encargados de su cuidado. Ambos lobos no se habían vistos contentos con las órdenes, pero ellos no iban a desobedecer a Irihata.

—¿Algo en especial que quieras hacer? —Preguntó Kunimi. —¿Un lugar al que quieras ir?

Kageyama frunció el ceño. —No realmente... —Lo único que deseaba era despejar su mente y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Últimamente estar encerrado en una habitación lo ponía ansioso. Suponía que era por todo el estrés reciente. — Ha cambiado el campamento. 

—Tiene años que te fuiste, ¿No? Desde ese entonces Aoh Joksai no ha parado de crecer. Se han tenido que hacer adaptaciones para dar abasto a los nuevos integrantes.—Agregó Kindaichi. 

—Ya veo... ¿Cuándo se unieron ustedes?

—Poco después que te dejáramos  alrededor de una semana, nos encontramos con Oikawa. Fue muy amable y nos ofreció ayuda. —Hablo de nuevo Kindaichi y, a pesar hablara en un tono normal, Kageyama fue capaz de identificar cierto veneno en sus palabras. 

—En ese entonces que suerte que me dejaron. Si hubiese estado con ustedes Oikawa me hubiera encontrado desde antes. —Y con esa contestación dejo mudo a Kindaichi y Kunimi se vio molesto, pero no abrió la boca. 

Continuaron su camino en un silencio incómodo. Kageyama sabía que era el principal culpable. Ellos, junto a otros lobos menos importantes, lo habían encontrado justo después del problema con Aoh Joksai. Al ver su estado deplorable y al notar que tenían la misma edad que ellos no dudaron en acogerlo. Kindaichi y Kunimi se encontraban en una situación similar a la de Kageyama y se encontraban en movimiento constante tratando de encontrar un lugar donde asentarse o simplemente un clan que estuviese dispuesto apoyarlos. 

El omega siempre se sintió agradecido con ellos pues nunca le preguntaron de donde venía o de que huía. Las cosas en realidad fueron muy agradables entre ellos y los betas siempre lo trataron como si fuese un gran amigo. Cuando las cosas se comenzaron arruinar fue el momento que Tobio decidió comenzar a tomar acónito.

Kunimi le había advertido de los efectos secundarios sobre tomar el té, pero Tobio decidió ignorarlo. Lo único que él quería era olvidar que era un omega. Olvidar la humillación y decepción que había sentido, todo aquel dolor. Además, se rehusaba a pasar un celo en el bosque. Quizás tenía la protección de los betas, pero aun así era algo peligroso.

El tiempo pasó y como Kunimi lo predijo la actitud de Kageyama fue cambiando para lo peor. Se encontraba malhumorado todo el tiempo y con dolor al reprimir su naturaleza. Al final Tobio se acostumbró a la sensación y Kunimi lo regañó, alegando que no era sano nada de eso. Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas y los problemas comenzaron a llegar. Ya que Kageyama había sido nombrado el líder de su pequeño grupo (pues tenía mucho conocimiento del bosque y la supervivencia) era quien daba las órdenes allí, pero llego un punto en el cual nadie era capaz de soportarlo.

La situación se había vuelto tóxica para todos ellos y, de manera para castigar a Tobio, una noche marcharon todos juntos dejándolo atrás después de una terrible discusión.

A Kageyama le dolió y no le quedo más de otra que seguir por cuenta propia. Tres meses más tarde fue que conoció a Hinata. El resto fue historia.   

—Tobio. 

—Matsukawa... —Respondió el chico acercándose al mayor, sin darse cuenta que sus escoltas se habían puesto rígidos ante la presencia del alfa.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó el chico mientras ponía una mano en el hombre de Kageyama de manera casual. 

—He estado mejor. —El otro asintió, entendiendo a que se refería.

—Hanamaki, Iwaizumi y yo vamos a entrenar con los cachorros ¿Quieres venir a ver? —Kageyama lo miró con cierta curiosidad y aceptó. No era como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer. Además, sería interesante verlos pelear. 

Kageyama siguió a Matsukawa, y como era de esperarse los otros lobos siguieron también. No lo parecía, pero en realidad Tobio solía pasar mucho tiempo con Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Cuando no se encontraba pegado a Iwaizumi u Oikawa uno podía encontrar a Tobio escondido detrás de las faldas de Miho o con el otro par de lobos. 

Llegaron a un espacio abierto donde una sección estaba adaptada estilo militar para poder aprueba la resistencia de los chicos y chicas. Aoh Joksai creía firmemente que para crear lobos fuertes tenían que hacer personas fuertes también. Que debía de existir cierto equilibrio entre ambos mundos. Una ideología con la cual se encontraba de acuerdo.

El entrenamiento era muy exigente como lo recordaba Tobio, pero no imposible. Al menos no para él. Recordaba cómo había logrado impresionar a mucho cuando había resultado ser un alumno prodigio. Sí, quizás todavía no era capaz de transformarse en ese tiempo, pero era sin duda talentoso. 

—¡Tobio! —Llamó Iwaizumi con sorpresa y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ver al omega fuera de su habitación caminando con un semblante más fuerte era una vista muy reconfortante. La hacía sentir aliviado el ver que no se encontraba tan abatido como antes. El beta sorprendió al joven con un abrazo y unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. —¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros?

Kageyama, todavía un poco desorientado por la cálida bienvenida de Iwaizumi, solo asintió con la cabeza. Hanamaki solo paso a un lado de él y revolvió sus cabellos en forma de saludo. El chico todavía se encontraba un poco temeroso alrededor de él tras lo que había pasado, pero siendo honesto él también estaba feliz de verlo. Las circunstancias no eran las mejores, eso no lo iba a negar. Pero le tenía cierto cariño al lobo y no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Mientras tanto Kindaichi y Kunimi no podían evitar observar la escena con atención y recelo. Les había tomado por sorpresa a ellos y a otros lobos presentes el ver como el omega a pesar de lo inadaptado social que era parecía tener una muy buena relación con los mayores. Kageyama no lo sabía, pues se había ido hace mucho tiempo, pero Iwaizumi y los otros ahora formaban parte de una especie de élite. No era algo oficial, pero definitivamente había una barrera entre ellos y los demás. Desde que Oikawa había comenzado su ascenso en Aoh Joksai sus amigos estuvieron siempre cerca de él, apoyándolo en todo. Gracias a eso no solo el alfa comenzó a ser visto como autoridad, sino también Iwaizumi, Hanamaki y Matsukawa entre unos cuantos más. Quienes por su gran trabajo se habían ganado el respeto de muchos.

Todos querían ser parte de ellos. Habían intentado acercarse pero era un caso perdido. Matsukawa y Hanaki estaban juntos e Iwaizumi era una persona demasiado lista como para dejarse engañar.

—¿Quieres participar?  —Le preguntó Iwaizumi.Kageyama negó con la cabeza. —Ah, vienes de espectador. Me parece bien. Kindaichi, Kunimi, —ambos betas se pusieron rígidos y lo voltearon a ver—pueden retirarse.

—¿Qué?

—No podemos hacer eso, Irihata nos dijo-- Trató de explicar Kunimi pero el mayor levantó una mano.

—No hay problema. Kageyama se quedará con nosotros. —Y por su tono los chicos se dieron cuenta que era una orden definitiva. Sin más y con cierta molestia se retiraron. —Bien, ¿Comenzamos?

* * *

 

Las cosas eran difíciles, pero para la fortuna de Suno Karak, los días eran cada vez más brillantes. Daichi todavía no le daba su respuesta a Kuroo, pero su aparición resultó ser una bendición para él. El felino había cumplido su palabra hasta ahora. Sus seguidores habían atendido y ayudado a su familia como si fuesen uno de los suyos. Y no solo eso, habían arreglado la imagen del campamento. Reparando ciertas cosas que se habían arruinado gracias a los altercados.

El alfa se sentía aliviado. Esperaba más resistencia de parte de sus lobos o problemas entre ambas razas, pero todo había fluido como el agua. Estaba impresionado, incluso Ukai, quien había confesado que nunca en su vida se había imaginado que llegaría el día donde viera lobos y panteras conviviendo de manera tan pacífica.

Todo eso puso a pensar a Daichi. La situación le estaba dando una nueva perspectiva sobre Nekomata y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Toda su vida los había visto como una amenaza, creció con ideología de que ellos eran sus enemigos por naturaleza y que nunca podrían llevarse uno con el otro. Más allí estaban, ofreciéndoles su ayuda. Si, quizás no era por las razones más nobles que había pero Daichi estaba agradecido de igual manera.

Su amado omega por fin se encontraba de pie. Sugawara sentía agotado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se veía más fuerte que antes y su dolor había cesado. Daichi se sentía increíblemente feliz por ese avance. El estrés y todos los problemas habían estado amenazando por aplastar su espíritu desaparecieron al momento que Daichi sintió a bello omega a su lado.

Se acordó de Ukai y pensó en su reacción cuando Takeda por fin abrió sus ojos. El día que despertó, uno de los chicos de Kuroo llegó corriendo a ellos. Ukai solo se había separado un par de momentos de pareja para platicar ciertos asuntos relacionados a Nekomata con Daichi. Cuando les dijeron que Takeda había despertado el corazón de Ukai dio un vuelco y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a donde el otro se encontraba reposando. El instante que entró y sus ojos se posaron en el omega, el mundo se detuvo. El aire se le escapó al alfa y tanta fue la emoción que sintió en el momento que se derrumbó allí mismo. Takeda había estado tan mal que Ukai se había llenado de temor en los últimos días y considero la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre. Cosa que le aterraba.

Se aferraron uno al otro con tanta pasión, con tanta desesperación y amor que hicieron llorar a los presentes, incluso a las panteras. Nadie se atrevió a romper el momento y se limitaron a salir en silencio, dándoles el espacio que necesitaban.

Kiyoko también había despertado. Yachi acudió a su lado y lloró en su regazo, aliviada y culpable al mismo tiempo pues ella estaba herida por protegerla. Tanaka llegó a ellas después y las envolvió a ambas en sus brazos, ignorando sus heridas y los regaños de las panteras que le insistían a volver a su cama para descansar.

Daichi notó el cambió entre ellos. Tanaka era más sobreprotector con las chicas y se rehusaba a dejarlas solas. Kiyoko, a pesar de lo tímida y fría que podía ser a veces, era cariñosa con ellos. Mientras que Yachi hacía su mejor esfuerzo para cuidar de ambos. Sí, tenía la ayuda de otros pero prefería hacerlo sola. Era curioso ver sus nuevas dinámicas y Daichi se preguntaba a donde podría llevar todo eso.

Por otro lado-uno menos alegre-el alfa había tenido ciertos conflictos con Hinata. Era claro que le chico estaba afectado, la situación le dolía y odiaba no poder hacer nada al respecto. Daichi se sentía culpable, pues en vez de hablar del tema solo le daba largas a Shouyo y se rehusaba a enfrentarlo. Pero es que él al igual que los otros estaba muy confundido por todo.

¿Kageyama siendo un omega? ¿Y Oikawa siendo su alfa destinado? Sabían que Tobio había viajado con unas personas y que, según él, ellos lo habían abandonado en el bosque pero nunca menciono haber sido parte de Aoh Joksai.

“No nos dijo toda la verdad.”

Se sentía molesto, molesto por nunca hacerle caso a su instinto. Sawamura se lo había dicho a Suga. Tobio no mostraba sumisión, no del todo. Siempre había algo en él que se resistía, y ahora veía porque.

—Amor… —Susurró Suga, haciendo que apartara su mirada de la ventana. El de cabellos grises estiró su mano hacia él, invitándolo acercarse. Daichi tomó de su mano y le dio un beso antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. Koushi acarició la mejilla del moreno, quien se inclinó buscando más contacto. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Hinata… Y Kageyama. —Dijo en un susurro.

—Estás preocupado. Lo entiendo, yo también lo estoy… —Rodeó al alfa con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. —Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien… Las cosa son inciertas con Tobio pero al menos con Hinata estará bien. El omega de Kuroo, Kenma, lo ha estado cuidando muy bien. Ya está comiendo mejor y habla un poco más con otros.

—Eso es bueno…

—Lo sé… Me alegra. —Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Suga rompió el abrazó para poder ver al otro a los ojos. — Daichi, ¿Qué harás con Kuroo?

—…Hablaré con él.

— ¿Aceptarás?

—Quizás… No deseo involucrar al clan en más problemas, pero quiero mostrarles algo de apoyo como agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho.

— ¿Estás consciente de que esto es parte de su plan? ¿Ayudarnos en tiempo de necesidad para ganar nuestro favor?

—Eso lo sé, pero tienen razón. No importa por donde lo mire, Aoh Joksai parece ser el culpable de todo. Incluso encontré el testimonio de un lobo sobreviviente que afirma que han sido ellos los culpables.

—Oh, no…

—Suga, si nos negamos ahora quedaremos expuestos. Unirnos a ellos es lo mejor para nosotros… Además, por cómo se ven las cosas un enfrentamiento es inevitable. Tenemos que decidir de una vez de qué lado queremos estar antes de que todo explote. —Sugawara frunció el ceño, no contento con lo que escuchaba pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, confió en ti. Sé que tomarás la mejor decisión para todos nosotros. —Daichi sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de tener el apoyo de su pareja y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kenma, quien llevaba un plato lleno de comida en mano. Su sonrisa era un poco débil y algo desganada, pero revelaba lo gustoso que se encontraba al ver a su compañero de los últimos días. El alfa no sabía porque, pero la presencia de Kenma le resultaba reconfortante. Hinata apreciaba el aura de paz que el chico emitía, su olor le tranquilizaba y su compañía era lo único que lo ayudaba a poder sobrellevar todo eso que lo torturaba.

El felino le sonrió tímidamente. Kenma no hablaba mucho, pero eso estaba bien. Shouyou no se encontraba en el humor para hablar. Y cuando lo hacía por lo general era para discutir con sus compañeros. La verdad es que las peleas entre Tsukishima y él se habían tornado tan malas que no tuvieron más opción que separarlos por el bienestar de ambos. El beta no paraba de molestarlo respecto a Kageyama y Hinata simplemente no podía aguantarlo.

Tsukishima, por muy mala que fuese su actitud, sus palabras contenían una cruda verdad. Por mucho que le doliera a Hinata era cierto que Kageyama nunca les dijo nada de su pasado y que les había ocultado muchas cosas. El alfa había confiado en Kageyama tan ciegamente que, a pesar de no conocer nada de él le abrió las puertas a su clan. A su familia. Y aun cuando Kageyama se rehusó a darle detalles profundos de su vida y de donde había estado antes de conocer a Kindaichi y Kunimi, Hinata confió en él. Le entrego su amistad, le dio todo. Incluso se enamoró de él y sufrió porque pensaba que no podía tenerlo. Y cuando creyó que por fin podía tenerlo, el omega fue arrastrado lejos de él por un alfa demente que alegaba que era su alma destinada casi destruyendo su hogar en el proceso.

No sabía cómo sentirse. Sabía que nada de lo que había pasado era realmente culpa de Kageyama, pero había sido terrible enterarse de tantas cosas de esa forma.

Lo peor era que había intentado hablar con Daichi al respecto. Quería saber que harían ahora, si intentarían recuperar a Tobio o definitivamente se olvidarían de eso pues Aoh Joksai era un verdadero peligro. Para su desgracia lo único que había hecho su líder era ignorarlo y aunque intentara ser discreto al respecto Hinata era capaz de notarlo. Cosa que le ponía furioso.  

Busco los ojos de Kenma cuando sintió como esté ponía su mano sobre la suya, captando su atención. — Traje tu comida… Espero que te guste. —Dijo en aquel tono suave de voz que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Shouyou estaba deprimido. Pero Kenma era capaz de ahuyentar sus penas al menos por un par de momentos y hacerlo sentir mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si Daichi y Kuroo creen que Aoh Joksai es quien esta matando a los clanes, y Aoh Joksai cree que es Nekomata ¿Quién los está matando en realidad? 
> 
> ¡Ah! Gracias por seguirme todavía a pesar de los retrasos. Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores.~ 
> 
> Nat: Hey! So glad to see you around here! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! Oh yes, Iwaizumi it's pure love you can mention him all you want~ I truly have plans for him. Oh yeah, Kags will proved his worth to anyone who thinks he is weak. He has an important role in the pack after all~ And don't you worry, your english is perfect. And i'm glad that my story is helping you in a way to learn spanish, hahaha. thank you for reading and leaving a coment! it makes me really happy! 
> 
> Sasu chan: ¡Ahh! Gracias por tu bello comentario. Entiendo que haya pocos fics larrgos en español, pero va creciendo lentamente el fandom lo cual que es bueno. :D 
> 
> Laudi: AhhhH!!! Laudi gracias por comentar como siempre, me haces feliz <3


	16. La charla.

 

El entrenamiento termino y Kageyama debía de admitir que se encontraba impresionado. No solo porque Iwaizumi y los otros era los nuevos maestros, sino por la dificultad de las actividades. Era mucho más complicado y duro de lo que lo recordaba. Muchos jóvenes y varios y de los nuevos miembros de clan no habían siquiera sido capaces de terminar el circuito y quienes lo había hecho estaban más que agotados. Los maestros solo estaban un poco sudados, y aunque sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se veían listos para continuar.

 

El omega era bueno, tenía una condición decente y se consideraba fuerte. Pero no estaba muy seguro si sería capaz de aguantar este nuevo entrenamiento. Obviamente lo intentaría algún día de esos, era un reto. Y el nunca huía de uno.

 

Los cuatro terminaron sentados en los comedores. Sus mayores comieron en grandes cantidades y Kageyama, a pesar de haberse negado a comer, termino por hacerlo gracias a la insistencia de Iwaizumi que no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que debía de cuidarse y que debía de comer correctamente. Hanamaki hizo burla del beta, diciéndole que no era la madre del chico y que lo dejará respirar de vez en cuando. El lobo frunció el ceño y se disculpo con Kageyama, pero la verdad era que a él no le molestaba. Al contrario, le hacía sentir un poco bien el ver lo mucho que le importaba al mayor.

 

Iwaizumi era quien había estado cuidando de él desde que llego y siempre procuro que comiera o tuviera lo necesario. Incluso trató de hacerle hablar o alegrarle, misión que fallo, pero que Kageyama apreció por el esfuerzo. Se sentía agradecido y afortunado. Era reconfortante tener a alguien como Iwaizumi a su lado, especialmente cuando se encontraba en un lugar que a pesar de haber sido su hogar en el pasado, se sentía como un completo extraño. 

 

Terminaron de comer y se quedaron un rato platicando. Cuando se levantaron Kageyama terminó siguiendo a Iwaizumi, quien le explicaba todas las pequeñas tareas de las que se encontraba encargado. El joven quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta del papel que ahora jugaban Iwaizumi y sus amigos en el campamento.

 

Irihata siempre había tenido hombres bajo su mando que lo ayudaban a manejar el lugar. Ellos tenían una autoridad parecida a la de su alfa líder y por supuesto eran respectados como tal. Siendo Oikawa el próximo en tomar el poder no era complicado deducir quienes eran aquellos que lo ayudarían a cuidar del clan. Iwaizumi le decía que solo era para apoyar a sus mayores, pero Kageyama era capaz de ver las verdaderas razones detrás de su brillante plan. 

 

El día terminó e Iwaizumi llevo a Kageyama a su habitación. Cuando el chico puso su mano en la manija de la puerta el beta tomo de su mano y la aparto. Tobio frunció en el ceño, confundido.

 

—¿Iwaizumi?

 

—Kageyama... Quiero hablar contigo. —Su rostro se había tornado muy serio. —Sé que... No estás feliz de estar aquí. Que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti y entiendo perfectamente si nos odias. Fuiste forzado, y nos aproximamos a tu clan de la peor manera posible. No pude controlar a Oikawa y no pude convencer a los otros de hacer las cosas más pacíficamente. Me declaró culpable de lo que ha pasado.

 

—Pero tú no hiciste nada malo--

 

—No actué y permití que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos. Tengo parte de la culpa. —Dijo molesto. — Mira, Kageyama... También eres mi amigo. Me preocupo bastante por ti y quiero que recuerdes que puedes contar siempre contigo. Sé que la condición de Oikawa es importante, pero no voy a permitir que tu salgas dañado de esto... Si las cosas se vuelven muy insoportables puedes acudir a mi en cualquier momento. Tú también eres familia, Kageyama. No lo olvides ¿Está bien?

 

El omega lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, incapaz de hablar completamente abrumado por las palabras del otro. No era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero de cierta forma era algo que necesitaba. Saber que no se encontraba solo. Una especie de calidez se extendió dentro de él y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó al beta con fuerza, queriendo expresar lo mucho que significaban sus palabras para él. Iwaizumi correspondió el abrazó y le dio un beso en sus cabellos, haciendo sentir a Tobio como un niño pequeño.

 

—Gracias... —Susurró.

 

—No es nada.

 

El momento se rompió de golpe. La puerta del cuarto de Kageyama fue abierta con fuerza haciendo saltar a ambos lobos.

 

—¡¿Oikawa?! —Exclamó Kageyama, sorprendido por ver al alfa frente a ellos.

 

—Hajime.

 

—Tooru...

 

—Vete. —Ordeno y el tono fue tan fuerte que Iwaizumi, muy a su pesar, tuvo que obedecer dejando a un confundido Kageyama detrás. —Tobio, entra.

 

—¿Qué rayos haces mi cuarto?

 

—Esperándote, obviamente. Ahora entra, vamos hablar.

 

Sin esperar una respuesta entró de nuevo al cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se veía demasiado serio y Kageyama se sentía ansioso al pensar que solo serían ellos dos en la habitación. No quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez.

 

—No te quedes allí como idiota, entra de una vez y cierra la puerta. —Se quejo el castaño y Tobio frunció el ceño, haciendo de mala gana lo que el otro le decía. Se quedo parado frente a él, cruzado de brazos.

 

—¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

Oikawa lo miró por unos segundos e hizo una mueca, sintiéndose incómodo de repente. Quizás Kageyama no se daba cuenta, pero el olor que estaba emanando en esos momentos revelaba toda la ansiedad que sentía. Eso le molestaba. No estaba molesto con Kageyama exactamente, sino consigo mismo porque sentía unas enormes ganas de reconfortar al otro y hacer que regresara el dulce olor que tenía cuando estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Hajime.

 

Respiró hondo. Parecía que su lobo le iba a causar problemas ese día también. Lo mejor sería terminar eso rápido y salir de una vez, no estaba pensando de manera racional.

 

—Irihata hablo conmigo. Me dijo que has aceptado ayudarnos. — Tobio rodó los ojos.

 

—No es como si tuviese mucha opción ¿Sabes? Literalmente me obligaste a venir. Heriste a mi clan.

 

—Detalles.  —Respondió Oikawa, haciendo enfurecer a Kageyama ¿Cómo se atrevía actuar como si fuese poca cosa?

 

—Hijo de---

 

—Vamos a tener que pasar tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante para desgracia de ambos. —Continuó por hablar, ignorando a Kageyama por completo. —Irihata me mando a disculparme contigo. Así que, aquí estoy. Lamento lo que paso en Suno Karak y lo que paso con nosotros. Ahora, hablando de temas más importantes el descontrol--

 

—¿Es en serio, Oikawa? No gastes mi tiempo si solo vienes a decir mentiras. No me interesa escuchar ninguna disculpa tuya a menos que sea sincera.

 

—En ese entonces te quedarás esperando mucho tiempo ¿No crees? —Respondió recibiendo una mirada llena de odio del chico.

 

—¿Sabes qué, Oikawa? Tienes suerte que a pesar que seas un completo hijo de puta y un maldecido haya gente que se preocupe por ti. Porque de lo contrario te dejaría morir.

 

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. —Kageyama se vio todavía más molesto por su respuesta. Oikawa rodó los ojos. —Lo digo por nuestros lobos, idiota. Tu lobo no te permitiría lastimarme de gravedad, ni mucho menos te dejaría marchar sabiendo que yo podría morir por eso. No lo tomes personal, es algo que no podemos controlar. Es algo... Inconsciente. —Ante la explicación se desvaneció un poco del enojo de Tobio. 

 

—... Eso... Explica mucho en realidad. Quiere decir que... ¿Tú tampoco puedes herirme? —Tooru frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua. Por supuesto que tenía que preguntar eso.

 

—Que listo, Tobio.

 

—Entonces ¿Por qué tú---

 

—No sé, hablemos de otra cosa. —Cortó rápidamente. Oikawa en verdad quería evitar ese tema, temeroso de lo que pudiese revelar en el proceso. El omega no se veía contento pero no insistió.

 

—Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer para que dejes de actuar como el animal que eres?

 

—Chistoso, Tobio-chan. —Dijo con molestia. —Realmente no lo sé. Mira, las almas gemelas no son tan comunes como parece... He investigado al respecto y---

 

—¿Has investigado?

 

—Por supuesto. No sé tú, pero al menos yo la he estado pasando de la mierda.

 

—Bueno, te lo mereces por hijo de puta.—Oikawa apretó los dientes.

 

—¿Sabes? Irihata me dijo que tenía que estar en mi mejor comportamiento. Deberías estar agradecido porque sin sus ordenes te estaría gritando. 

 

—¿A esto le llamas tu mejor comportamiento?

 

—Calla, Tobio. Estoy tratando de ser el adulto de los dos.

 

—Eso sería una primera vez. —Oikawa cerró los ojos un momento mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Necesitaba ser fuerte y mantener la calma.

 

— ... Como decía, he estado investigando... Nuestro caso es raro. Se supone que las almas gemelas se aceptan desde el primer momento que se presentan y sienten una atracción casi imposible de ignorar. Como ya sabes, eso no fue lo que paso con nosotros. —Kageyama hizo una mueca, claramente incómodo por sus palabras. —Al rechazar el lazo ya impuesto por la naturaleza mi lobo reaccionó de manera violenta en contra de mí. Claro, Miho e Irihata trataron de ayudarme pero aún así no fue suficiente. Busque parejas de almas gemelas para ver si me podían ayudar con esto o dar algún tipo de información... Obvio ninguno de ellos entendía que era lo que estaba viviendo ya que ellos vivían felices y en unión. — Eso último lo dijo con cierto disgusto.

 

—¿Cómo te encuentras tan seguro que yo podré solucionar tu problema con el descontrol?

 

—Porque uno de los lobos de las parejas que encontré me dijo que mi cercanía contigo me podría ayudar. Litch, el alfa, me contó cuando tuvo que separarse de su omega, Hyde. Surgieron algunos problemas familiares y tuvo que partir de emergencia, dejando a Hyde atrás. Dice que los primeros días estuvo bien, pero que mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de su omega, Litch se iba tornando cada vez más agresivo y se irritaba con mayor facilidad. Solo volvió a ser él mismo cuando se reencontró con Hyde.

 

—Pero... No termino de comprender porque pasa esto... Daichi se separó de Suga un tiempo para poder ir hablar con otros clanes y nunca escuche de algo similar. Tampoco de Ukai.

 

—Es la gran diferencia entre los lazos normales y los lazos de almas gemelas, Tobio. Ellos están juntos porque lo desean y sí, sus relaciones son fuertes y se comparte una gran conexión pero no son esclavos de la gran dependencia que nace entre las almas gemelas. Se dice que la razón por la cual pasa esto es porque el alfa y el omega en cuestión comparten una sola alma y espíritu y nunca podrán sentirse completos sin la otra persona, de allí la necesidad de estar juntos. Obviamente creo que eso es un mito... Pero comprendes el punto ¿No?

 

Kageyama no pudo evitar ver al mayor con cierta sorpresa. Huh, si que resultaba curioso todo aquello.—Entonces... ¿Solo tengo que estar contigo? —Tobio no sabía como sentirse con la idea. Ya sabía que debía de pasar tiempo junto a Oikawa pero eso no significaba que se encontraba feliz al respecto. Bueno, al menos no él. Su estúpido lobo parecía rebosar de alegría. 

 

—Eso parece.

 

El omega asintió y sin mucha seguridad se acercó al otro. Terminó por sentarse a un lado de Oikawa, quien lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y desconfianza.

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

—Me siento ¿No puedes ver? —Respondió con sorna.

 

—Tobio...

 

—Tenemos que estar juntos ¿No es así? Debo de irme acostumbrando a esto.

 

Oikawa asintió con la cabeza. Pasaron unos momentos y rápido se sembró un ambiente de tensión entre ellos. Kageyama no se atrevía hacer contacto visual, su cuerpo estaba rígido y se abrazaba así mismo con sus brazos. Como si se intentará proteger de algo. El alfa en cambio no sabía que hacer. La conversación había ido mejor de lo que esperaba pero ahora solo temía lo que estaba por venir. Si todos los encuentros con Kageyama iban a ser así de incómodos y raros por favor que alguien se apiadara de él. Realmente Oikawa no podía ver cual era toda esa felicidad y belleza de la cual le hablaban los otros lobos sobre estar con sus parejas destinadas. Era ridículo.

 

—¿No hay nada más que sepas? —Preguntó Kageyama, intentando terminar con ese sofocante silencio que los rodeaba.

 

—Te digo... No hay información sobre un lazo rechazado. Todos los lobos con los que hablaba me miraban como si estuviera loco por no haberte aceptado. Ja, como si fuese idiota para hacerlo en primer lugar. — Kageyama rápido sintió su sangre hervir.

 

—Bueno yo no tengo muchas ganas de enlazarme con un tipo como tú. —Dijo con veneno en sus palabras, haciendo gruñir al castaño.

 

—¿Oh? ¿Y con quién preferirías hacerlo? Déjame adivinar, ¿Ese pequeño lobo de tu clan? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Hinata?

 

—¿Otra vez vas a meter a Hinata en esto? ¿Cuál es tu problema, Oikawa? ¿Acaso te encuentras celoso que pueda tener a otro alfa que no seas tú?

 

—¡Ja! ¡Sigue soñando, Tobio! Por mí puedes tener la burla de alfa que quieras, yo tengo muchos omegas en este lugar que vienen arrastrándose a mí para que les dé una buena cogida.

 

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya, que bueno saberlo! En ese entonces puedes ir a pedirle a tus omegas que te ayuden con tu descontrol mientras que yo voy a ver con cual alfa del campamento de acuesto primero.

 

El mayor miró con furia y gruñó. Kageyama solo rodó los ojos, sin sentirse impresionado por la reacción del otro. Suspiró y tallo su sien con una mano.

 

—Mira Oikawa, si vamos hacer esto de convivir todos los días a todas horas, van a tener que existir ciertas reglas.

 

—¿Oh, en serio?

 

—Sí, y las vas a seguir. Es para evitar que discutamos la mayor parte del tiempo... ¿Comprendes? No quiero que nos intentemos matar el primer día.

 

—Gua, Tobio-chan me sorprendes. En realidad es buena idea, no sabía que podías pensar. —Kageyama suspiró. Necesitaba toda la paciencia del mundo para hablar con ese idiota.

 

—Número 1: No menciones a Hinata para nada. No quiero preguntas sobre él, no quiero que lo metas en nuestras discusiones, no quiero burlas. Absolutamente nada. —El chico claramente era alguien especial para él y iba a permitir que el otro alfa le faltara el respeto. Oikawa hizo una mueca llena de disgusto. —Número 2: Sí vamos a estar juntos, voy a tener que pedirte que te contengas de insultarme. No voy a estar soportando que me llames idiota o zorra a cada rato. Y por último... —Tobio bajo la mirada y murmuró algo, Oikawa lo miró confundido.

 

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó y Tobio volvió a murmurar. —Tendrás que decir eso claramente, Tobio. Porque no te entiendo.

 

—No quiero que menciones o hables sobre... La cantidad de omegas con los que has estado. —Oikawa comenzó a reír y Kageyama se veía entre avergonzado y molesto. —No es divertido. Solo lo pido por lo que paso la última vez. No quiero volver atacar a nadie como un animal... Nunca antes había perdido el control así y por algo tan... Estúpido.

 

Eso último borro la sonrisa del rostro de Oikawa, sabía muy bien lo horrible que era que eso pasara. No esperaba que a Tobio igual le estuviera afectando de igual manera.—Bueno, ¿Y en caso de que no siga ninguna de tus reglas? 

 

—Me voy a mi habitación y te jodes.

 

—Ja, muy lindo Tobio. — Dijo con claro sarcasmo. —Ya es hora de que me vaya... —No quedaba nada más que hablar. Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta. 

 

—¡Espera, Oikawa! —Gritó de repente el omega haciendo parar al mayor. 

 

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con fastidio. 

 

—Bueno, desde que llegue no he visto a Miho y he querido hablar con ella ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla? No la he visto cerca de Irihata... — Los ojos de Oikawa se abrieron en sorpresa ¿Kageyama no...? Por supuesto que no sabía. Miho murió meses después de la partida de Tobio. Lo peor es que nadie le había dicho sobre ese pequeño detalle al omega. 

 

Lo observó por unos instantes antes de acercarse a Kageyama nuevamente. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama al lado de Tobio y paso una mano entre sus cabellos. —Mierda... — Junto sus manos, sus ojos estaba en el suelo y su expresión era una sombría. Era cierto que no quería a Tobio, pero eso no significaba que no entendía lo importante que era Miho para el chico. 

 

Kageyama lo veía con preocupación. No entendía la reacción de Oikawa. Le hacía temer y preguntarse si algo le había pasado a la loba.

 

—¿Oikawa? —Llamó su nombre en un tono suave. El alfa por fin hablo, pero no lo miró. 

 

—Kageyama... Poco tiempo después de que te fueras... Miho enfermo. Al principio pensábamos que era algo de nada. Que se iba a recuperar. Parecía que era algo inofensivo como un resfriado. Pero... Su condición fue empeorando. —Oikawa lo recordaba claramente. Fue un día como cualquier otro cuando cayó débil en cama. El castaño la visitaba cada vez que tenía tiempo o que Irihata, en busca de médicos, la dejaba. Ambos conversaban mucho y Miho, aún en su condición, se preocupaba por el estado del chico y le pidió más de una vez ir a buscar a Kageyama. —Se debilito, no quería comer, no tenía energías para nada... Se veía... Demacrada. —Oikawa se detuvo unos momentos. No le era fácil tampoco a él hablar de eso. Para nadie lo era. La partida de Miho había afectado a todos, en especial a Irihata. —Ella murió, Kageyama. 

 

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso. Uno intentaba asimilar las palabras del mayor y el otro buscaba que decir después. Cuando Oikawa se atrevió a levantar la mirada y por fin ver a Tobio, su corazón se encogió. Los ojos de Kageyama revelaban lo perdido que se sentía en esos momentos y las lagrimas habían empapado sus mejillas. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. La mujer que había cuidado de él, la que había sido tan paciente y le había enseñado tantas cosas. Aquella que había llegado adorar como a su propia madre... Se había ido. Y él no había estado a su lado.

 

Su silencioso llanto no tardo en escalar y convertirse en un terrible llanto ¿Cómo era posible que eso haya pasado en su ausencia? ¿Cómo se había terminando enterando hasta ese momento? Oikawa se sentía ansioso. Su lobo le pedía, le exigía consolar a su pobre omega en esos momentos. De aliviar todo el dolor que claramente el joven se encontraba sintiendo.

 

—¡Es tu culpa! —Gritó de repente Kageyama, sobresaltando al castaño. —¡Es tu culpa! ¡Sino me hubieses sacado del clan hubiera podido estar con ella! ¡Hubiera podido tener más tiempo--! —Sus mismos llantos le impidieron seguir hablando.

 

Kageyama en su desesperación empujo a Oikawa, con la intensión de hacer que se fuera de su habitación. El mayor solo lo tomo de sus antebrazos con fuerza y lo jalo hacia él, obligando a que quedara acomodado en su pecho. El omega peleo para ser liberado de aquel abrazo forzado, pero carecía de fuerzas.

 

Lentamente Kageyama se permitió así mismo encontrar el consuelo que tanto necesitaba en los brazos de aquel que veía como su enemigo. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no haya quedado extraño el capítulo. Ja, lo siento. Pero si... Aquí tienen por fin una conversación entre los dos chicos ¿Qué les parece? Después de 15 capítulos y dos años desde que se publico esta historia estos dos ya se encuentran hablando (lo siento) No miento cuando digo que me interesa que se vea un desarrollo... Quizás es por lo que se me complica tanto escribir estos capítulos... Quiero que sea un buen resultado, no quiero que todo vaya acelerado. Pero lo malo es que escribo como tortuga. Me preocupe mucho por este capítulo porque no supe si se capta bien la esencia de la complicada relación que ambos mantienen y que, esos pequeños lapsos de tranquilidad entre ellos y de bondad que muestra Oikawa, es gracias a la fuerte influencia que tiene su lado animal sobre él... El lado humano de ambos tiene que trabajar en sus problemas.
> 
> Bueno, como sea... Felices fiestas, chicos... Gracias por leer, besos.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


	17. Lección de hoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La clase de hoy es: Alfa, beta y omega. Saquen su libreta todos :p

 

 

_—Mi amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa la loba mientras se inclinaba para abrazarlo._

_—¡Bien! —Respondió el niño con entusiasmo._

_Miho sonrió todavía más mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño con cariño. Le emocionaba escuchar a Kageyama hablar aunque sus respuestas fueran cortas. Todavía recordaba cuando llegó al campamento. Se escondía de todos, se sobresaltaba con cualquier sonido fuerte y no hablaba con nadie. Los otros niños se recuperaron y adaptaron al lugar con mayor rapidez que él. Miho no podía culparlo, cada quien manejaba el dolor de manera distinta._

_Le daba ternura ver como el chico lentamente iba saliendo de su pequeño capullo. Era peculiar, pero simplemente adorable. Dado a la paz que la mujer emanaba y la gran paciencia que tenía el chico terminó por encontrar un refugio en ella. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y a pesar de que Miho tenía un lugar en su corazón para todos los lobos y cachorros de la manada, era claro como el agua que su favorito era Kageyama._

_—Ah, veo que Kageyama ya vino a molestar. —Dijo Irihata bromeando. Miho rodó los ojos y solo se acercó a darle un beso a su alfa. El hombre sonrió e igual que su esposa, revolvió los cabellos del chico. —¿Cómo estás, chico?_

_—¡B-bien! —Dijo con mayor timidez, pero su entusiasmo seguía allí._

_Miho se sentía alegre al ver a su niño hablando con Irihata. Tal vez era por la fuerte presencia del hombre que indicaba que era un alfa o su mismo temor de hablar con la gente, pero antes Kageyama lloraba si el otro se acercaba demasiado a él. Que ahora pudiesen entablar pequeñas conversaciones era un logro digno de reconocimiento._

_Muchos felicitaban a Miho por eso, ella no había sido la única que había ayudado a su pequeño. Si había una persona más en ese campamento igual de persistente que ella, ese era Oikawa Tooru. Al chico se le había metido a la cabeza que si iba a ser él el próximo líder del clan tenía que ayudar a todos los lobos. Eso incluía a Kageyama._ _A pesar de la manera tan descarada en la cual Tobio había huido e ignorado al castaño eso no lo hizo darse por vencido._

_Luego de que Miho hablara con él cambió su táctica para aproximarse a Kageyama. Trató de ser menos escandaloso (un gran esfuerzo de su parte) y dejo de presionar a Kageyama para obtener respuestas inmediatas, aceptando que el chico simplemente no quería hablar y que debía hacerlo a su tiempo. Chistosamente las cosas funcionaron muy bien para ambos. Oikawa hablaba lo suficiente por los dos._

_—¡Miho! —Ah, hablando del Rey de Roma._

_—Hola, mi niño. —Dijo dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en su frente._

_—¡Vine por Kageyama!_

_Miho asintió y despidió a ambos muchachos, pidiéndole a Oikawa que se mantuviera lejos de los problemas._

 

* * *

 

Kageyama abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Se todavía sentía agotado. La noticia le dolió tanto que no pudo evitar mostrarse débil ante Oikawa y soltarse en llanto. El alfa lo abrazó y el moreno se había sentido tan devastado en esos momentos que dejo de luchar contra él y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Kageyama gruñó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Su lobo se encontraba rebosando de alegría ante el recuerdo, pensando cosas estúpidas como: _"Mi alfa se preocupa por mí."_

 

Y eso le molestaba. Mierda, no sabía que hacer. Era como si su mente y corazón estuviesen divididos en dos. Oikawa le había dicho en pocas palabras que era lo que él sentía siempre. Era extraño, desde que había vuelto a estar cerca de él había comenzado a sufrir de los efectos de su separación. Quizás al bloquear su lado omega con el acónito también había logrado evitar sentir esa necesidad de buscar a su alfa. Sonaba lógico.

 

—Me preguntó si puedo volver a tomar acónito estando aquí... —Eso sería lo más ideal. Estando en Suno Karak sufrió los síntomas básicos de un celo. Sería terrible si tuviera uno completo estando en territorio de Aoh Joksai. Si Oikawa se encontraba víctima de sus más bajos instintos, Kageyama realmente dudaba que él mayor tuviese la fuerza para contenerse. Esos pensamientos lo hicieron temblar. 

 

Kageyama escuchó como alguien tocaba su puerta y sin muchos ánimos se levantó y entreabrió la puerta, notando que era Iwaizumi. El beta se veía serio pero su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de preocupación al notar el semblante tan deprimente del menor.

 

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? Oikawa hizo algo idiota ayer ¿Verdad? Ese maldito- —Kageyama no pudo evitar sonreír y reír un poco, sorprendiendo al mayor. Era... Reconfortante ver lo mucho que le importaba a Iwaizumi. 

 

—No, estoy bien. Oikawa solo... Me dijo lo de Miho. —Dijo con algo de dificultad. Iwaizumi asintió con la cabeza con algo de tristeza. —Bueno ¿Paso algo? —Preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema. 

 

—Ah, sonará extraño... Pero Oikawa me mandó por ti. 

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Ja, reaccioné igual cuando me lo pidió. Dice que es porque hoy ya comenzaran a pasar tiempo juntos. 

 

—¿Y por qué no vino él? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, totalmente indignado. Iwaizumi rió.

 

—Quién sabe, es un idiota. Anda, vístete. Te espero aquí.

 

Kageyama asintió e hizo lo que el mayor le pedía. Salió vistiendo un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca. No se había molestado en peinarse, no le interesaba verse bien. Pero Iwaizumi, canalizando a su madre interna, hizo que el menor regresara por un suéter y luego arregló sus cabellos. Kageyama tuvo que tomar todas sus fuerzas para no hacer ninguna broma ni comentario al respecto. 

 

Caminaron a los comedores y al encontrar a Oikawa decidió sentarse a su lado. La conversación que parecía estar llevando el mayor con Yahaba y Hanamaki quedo congelada en el aire. Por un momento los ojos de todos se posaron en él y Kageyama, incómodo ante la situación prefirió fingir demencia y comenzar a comer como si nada cuando Iwaizumi, amablemente, llego con comida para ambos. Cuando el alfa por fin se recupero de la impresión inicial decidió continuar hablando con sus amigos. 

 

Para la sorpresa del omega y de todos, incluso del mismo Oikawa, el desayuno había sido muy ameno. Las cosas habían ido bien, nadie dijo nada inapropiado que pudiese resultar en una pelea para ambos y aunque era claro que la "pareja" se estaba ignorando vilmente, definitivamente era considerado un logro verlos respirar el mismo aire sin estarse gritando. 

 

Kageyama se atrevió a pensar que quizás las cosas no serían tan malas. 

 

 

* * *

 

Kageyama, para sorpresa de nadie, se había equivocado.

 

Las primeras horas transcurrieron con calma. Hasta que claro, Tobio decidió hablar. El alfa se encontraba discutiendo sobre algo relacionado a la administración del campamento con alguien más y Kageyama, gracias al aburrimiento que le había causado actuar como la sombra de Oikawa toda la mañana, prestó atención a la platica y sin pensarlo dos veces dio su opinión al respecto. Eso no le pareció ni un poco al mayor, quien gruñó con enfado por su intromisión a pesar de que el presente parecía complacido con sus palabras.

 

Ok, lo entendía. Él no podía meterse en las decisiones del clan ¿Quién era él allí? Un simple omega para mantener a su líder en raya. Pero el resto del día había sido una tontería más otra. Bien, Oikawa técnicamente no había roto la segunda regla. No lo había insultado ni una sola vez en el día, pero que no lo hiciera de forma explícita no significaba que lo había hecho. Oikawa tenía una habilidad increíble para las palabras y era particularmente bueno para hacer sentir a alguien como idiota sin realmente decirlo. 

 

Pero lo que se llevo la ceraza del pastel, eran esos maldecidos omegas que estaban frente a ellos. Lo que menos deseaba Kageyama era celar al mayor o pasar tiempo con él, pero el acónito en su sistema iba desapareciendo rápidamente haciéndolo víctima de sus más bajos instintos. Comenzando a sentirse posesivo con Oikawa.

 

Cuando el grupo de omegas se atravesaron en el camino de ambos, Kageyama maldijo por debajo. Había olvidado en verdad como era el club de fans del alfa. 

 

_"Que molestia..."_

 

Para su mala suerte, Oikawa aceptó con los brazos abiertos las atenciones de los omegas y aunque no estaba flirteando de vuelta con ninguno de ellos, Kageyama sentía que iba terminar matando a alguien ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar que otros omegas lo tocaran de esa forma estando él allí? ¿Qué acaso no podía ver lo malo que era eso? Con cada rocé, ellos intentaban dejar su esencia en el alfa y borrar la poca que Kageyama hubiese podido dejar.

 

El chico apretó los puños y no pudo evitar gruñir. Quienes lo escucharon se rieron de su reacción en vez de alejarse, haciéndolo sentir como un idiota.

 

* * *

_—Miho... ¿Por qué Oikawa y todos están actuando extraño?_ _—Preguntó Kageyama, quien estaba sentado en el porche de su cabaña._

_—¿Por qué lo preguntas, cariño?_ _—Dijo ella mientras se sentaba lentamente al lado del chico. Kageyama era algo serio, pero ella había notado que algo lo había estado molestando últimamente._

_—Es que... Desde que Oikawa se hizo alfa todos actúan muy raro con él y lo siguen a todos lados. No entiendo cual es la gran cosa sobre eso... Y bueno, no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con él._ _—Dijo eso último encogiéndose un poco. La mujer sonrió suavemente._

 

_—Oh, amor. No te preocupes, verás que pronto las cosas volverán a la normalidad._ _—Le dijo al chico mientras ponía una mano en su hombro._ _—Tobio, ¿Conoces los detalles sobre alfa, beta y omega?_ _—El niño frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Había escuchado sobre eso pero en verdad no lo comprendía del todo. Solo sabía que Miho era una omega e Irihata un alfa._ _— Bueno, nosotros no somos como las personas que viven en la ciudad. Los humanos tienen solo dos géneros: mujer y hombre. Para nosotros eso es nuestro primer género. El segundo y el más importante en nuestra sociedad es alfa, beta y omega._

_—¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia en todos ellos?_

_—Bueno, ¿Cómo puedo explicar esto?_ _—Se preguntó así misma. Quizás explicarle como si fuese una lección sería más fácil. Al final Tobio, a pesar de verse pequeño a sus ojos, ya no era un niño._ _—Al presentarse los alfas sufren ciertos cambios en sus cuerpos que les permiten fecundar a un omega, independientemente si son mujeres u hombres o parejas de un mismo sexo. Los alfas se caracterizan por ser grandes, fuertes e inteligentes. Tienen un gran instinto de protección y desean proveer, ser la cabeza de la familia. Son muy territoriales y sus sentidos están muy desarrollados. Por estás razones son líderes naturales. Claro, las cosas varían con la persona y no todos los alfas pueden ser líderes. Hay alfas más fuertes que otros, y otros prefieren solo ser seguidores, lo cual no es malo. Otra cosa más es que lo_ _alfas poseen una habilidad llamada "La voz". Es un cierto tono de voz utilizado mayormente por el alfa líder para forzar la sumisión en sus enemigos o en caso necesario, a los miembros de su manada para obligarlos a obedecer. Pero también como es utilizado para algo bueno puedo ser usado para algo malo. Quienes son débiles ante esto son los beta y mayormente los omega. Los alfas lo aceptan únicamente si se trata de su líder, alguien más fuerte que ellos. Si alguien desconocido, de su nivel o más débiles que ellos lo hacen estaría prácticamente retándolo a una pelea y eso representa una grave ofensa._

_Los betas son muy similares a los humanos comunes. Sus órganos sexuales no se ven afectados al presentarse y lo único que cambia ligeramente es su aroma. Su esencia es neutra y se caracterizan por ser muy centrados y responsables. Pueden traer el orden dado a la naturaleza que poseen. Iwaizumi es un claro ejemplo, creo que ya has visto como mantiene a Oikawa en su lugar._ _—Tobio rió mientras asentía con la cabeza._ _— Los hombres betas no pueden fecundar a omegas, ni mucho menos complacerlos de la misma manera que un alfa lo hace. Y las mujeres betas no pueden quedar fecundadas por hombres ni mujeres alfa. Los betas solo pueden reproducirse entre ellos. Por supuesto hay muchas veces que se ve parejas de betas y alfas u omegas. O incluso los tres. No hay que mantener la mente cerrada al respecto._

_Por último los omegas son los últimos en la jerarquía. Eso no significa que no son importantes ni débiles. Los omegas también sufren fuertes cambios en sus órganos sexuales al presentarse y tanto varones como mujeres se vuelven capaces de concebir siempre y sea cuando sean fecundados por un alfa. Los omegas, como los animales, poseen "celos" donde sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven con la necesidad de buscar a un alfa para aparearse._ _—Miho hizo una pausa para reír mientras veía la cara de completa incomodidad del chico._ _—No se si lo puedes notar ya pero los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico. El de los alfa es más fuerte pero no es malo. El de los omegas es dulce por lo general. En su celo se liberan feromonas encargadas de atraer e informar al alfa que el omega está listo para aparearse._

_—No me gusta como suena eso..._ _—Dijo tímidamente Tobio._

_—Somos cambia-formas, cariño. Somos tanto animal como hombre compartiendo un cuerpo. Es... normal caer presa de nuestros instintos._

_—Eso no es... Lindo. Que los omegas tengan que pasar por eso._ _—Miho no podía concordar más con él. Siendo ella un omega había pasado por muchas y malas experiencias. Lo peor que le paso de joven fue tener su celo frente a un grupo de alfas. Gracias a Dios nada malo paso._

_—Bueno, los alfas pasan por algo similar pero no es llamado celo, sino "rut". Tienen igual una intensa necesidad de copular._ _—Kageyama frunció el ceño, Miho rió de nuevo avergonzando más al joven._ _—Los omega al igual que los alfa tienen una habilidad especial. Y n_ _o te debería decir esto... Pero si llegas a ser omega un día, podrías aprender a utilizarla a tu ventaja. No hay alfa que se resista al sonido de un omega angustiado. Así como nosotros no logramos resistirnos a la sumisión, ellos no pueden ir en contra de su deseo de querer proteger a un omega. Harán todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir mejor. Si aprendes a manejarlo... Podrías usarlo para muchas cosas._

* * *

Kageyama no había entendido muy bien eso en el momento. Pero sabía que las palabras de la mujer habían sido importantes. El problema es que dudaba que eso fuese a funcionar. Recordando todo eso que le había dicho Miho es vez, Kageyama solo podía llegar a una conclusión:

 

_"Mi alfa está roto."_

 

Sí, era la única explicación razonable porque en verdad no tenía ni puta idea de porque Oikawa era como era. Era un hijo de puta en todo sentido de la palabra y nunca era lindo con él (no que quisiera que fuera lindo). Quizás en un pasado lo había sido, pero desde que se hizo alfa todo cambio. Y mucho peor fue el día que él se presentó ¿Cuál era su problema? De verdad no entendía que había hecho que el chico reaccionará de esa manera. Se había distanciado cuando los omegas comenzaron a correr detrás de él, locos por sus feromonas de alfa. Pero... Habían seguido saliendo juntos. Si Kageyama hacía a un lado aquel ese oscuro recuerdo, lo único que quedaban eran memorias felices al lado de Oikawa. 

 

Era el alfa quien lo había buscado a él todo ese tiempo. Mierda, era él quien lo había perseguido hasta el cansancio para ser amigos. E incluso cuando ya no jugaban juntos, cuando ya no hablaban a todas horas, siempre existió una relación amistosa. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que los había hecho partir en tan malos términos? ¿Por qué Oikawa reaccionó tan mal al descubrir que eran almas gemelas? Kageyama había estado encantado. Por Dios, se había sentido sobre las nubes. Siempre había admirado a Oikawa, siempre lo había querido.

 

Kageyama se abrazó a sí mismo mientras veía al mayor reír con su estúpido grupo de fans. Era terrible lo expuesto y patético que se sentía. De verdad tenía que ser una imagen muy ridícula. Se supone que él era su alma gemela, pero en cambió prefería echarle en cara lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía y el contacto de otros. 

 

Por un momento se perdió dentro de esos deprimentes pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta soltó un sonido extraño para sus oídos salió de su boca. Había sido entre un chillido y gemido, ni él mismo estaba seguro. 

 

Levantó la vista y para su sorpresa el alfa lo estaba mirando fijamente. Ya no reía, su expresión era una de arrepentimiento. 

 

_"Espera, ¿Qué?"_

 

Oikawa rápido camino a él, haciendo a los demás a un lado y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. La respiración de Oikawa terminó sobre su cuello y Kageyama jadeó, confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo pero complacido al ver las expresiones amargas de aquellos lobos que habían estado sobre su alfa. 

 

Se permitió a si mismo rodear el cuerpo del mayor con sus brazos sin apartar la mirada de sus espectadores. 

 

" _No hay alfa que se resista al sonido de un omega angustiado._ "

 

Parecía que Miho no le había mentido. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, no hay traducción para rut. No, no creo meter m-preg. Solo que es un dato que debe ser mencionado al hablar de esto.
> 
> Entre otras cosas... Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus lindos comentarios♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Esto iba a ser subido en Enero, pero no me he encontrado en un buen lugar últimamente. Deje mucho de mis trabajos tirados y me siento mal por eso. Sé que muchas personas han abandonado la historia (y no los culpo) pero me siento eternamente agradecida con ese puñado que me ha continuado siguiendo. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen.


	18. Nuevos amigos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos donde lo déjamos, más días pasan, algo breve respecto a Iwaizumi y una pequeña vista de lo que ha pasado con Hinata y un nuevo amigo para Kageyama. 
> 
> A Tokshoh, que su último comentario me ayudo a salir del bloqueo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Autor Salvaje aparece, ha utilizado capítulo sorpresa! ¡Es 100% efectivo!

* * *

Y como había sucedido antes, el alfa rápido abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar a Tobio en entre sus brazos causando furor entre los presentes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kageyama y no pudo evitar sentirse complacido al ver el disgusto tan grande que le había causado a los seguidores de Oikawa. Definitivamente no era su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas y honestamente no le agradaba sentirse tan orgulloso de tener la atención del alfa cuando lo único que quería era tenerlo lejos. Pero siempre había odiado a ese pequeño grupo de omegas y el poder ver aquellas expresiones de horror en sus rostros era suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien. Cuando sus brazos subieron para devolver el abrazo, Tobio escucho varios gruñidos de molestia. Increíblemente el alfa gruñó en respuesta sin separarse de él, emitiendo un sonido que le daba a entender a los demás omegas que su presencia estaba de más. Los lobos se fueron a regañadientes, dirigiéndole miradas llena de envidia y desprecio a Tobio.

_Bien._

Unos momentos más pasaron hasta que Oikawa pareció recobrar sus sentidos y por fin puso distancia entre ellos. Se veía un poco incómodo y confundido, Kageyama no lo podía culpar.

Oikawa se aclaró la garganta mientras veía a todos lados menos a Tobio. —Yo... Esto que paso, em, fue... No intencional. Fueron-

—Los instintos. Lo sé. — Oikawa asintió con la cabeza, parecía tener problemas para hablar de eso. Kageyama rodó los ojos.— No tienes por qué explicarlo. Técnicamente fui yo quien generó esa reacción. —Admitió apenado, recibiendo una cara llena de confusión departe del alfa. — ¿El sonido que hice? ¿El quejido? Eso fue lo que... Te atrajo.

—Oh, tiene... Sentido. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño. — El día que te peleaste con esos lobos pasó algo similar.

—Y me hubiese peleado con estos sino los hubieras mandado lejos. —Oikawa levantó una ceja y luego sonrió.

—¿Estás diciéndome que estabas celoso?

—Son los instintos y lo sabes, no tienes por qué verte tan complacido. —Dijo rápido y algo molesto.

—¿Te molesto verme rodeado de omegas? ¿Ver cómo se morían por un poco de mi atención? —Kageyama frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas se encendían de enojo y vergüenza.

—Estaban dejando su olor sobre ti. Querían marcarte.

—¿Te molesta porque solo quieres que huela ti? —Preguntó acercándose a Tobio. El chico retrocedió un paso ahora siendo él quien se sentía incómodo.

—Cállate, idiota. Sabes que fue el lobo... ¿O acaso tú te mueres por abrazarme a cada rato?

—Claro que no, y rompiste una regla. Me insultaste. Eso quiere decir que me debes un insulto.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿Lo sabes?

—Dos insultos.

—¿Cómo rayos es que lideras Aoh Joksai? Te comportas como un niño.

—Con mucha dedicación, Tobio.

* * *

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que la relación de Kageyama con Oikawa estaba más que lejos de ser perfecta, Tobio se había encontrado así mismo cayendo en una rutina. Todos los días desayunaba con el alfa y se dedicaba a seguirlo la mayor parte del día a donde sea que fuese, generando mil y un tipos de rumores. Quienes no sabían del estado tan preocupante de Oikawa asumían que la pareja buscaba recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras otros pensaban que era para evitar que Kageyama dejara el campamento de nuevo.

Su dinámica continuaba siendo terrible. Ambos eran sarcásticos a morir y a pesar de que no se insultaban de manera explícita, era claro en sus rostros lo que pensaban uno del otro. No había día que no discutieran y más de una vez Kageyama se vio obligado a retirarse a su habitación por culpa de los comentarios de Oikawa. Bien, quizás el omega también poseía parte de la culpa y metía la pata de vez en cuando, pero quién se llevaba la corona era en definitiva el castaño.

Muchas veces Iwaizumi tuvo que intervenir pero él al igual que muchos otros estaba llegando a su límite. Era desesperante y muy lamentable ver en lo que ambos chicos se habían convertido. El beta no podía evitar mirar a sus amigos con cierta tristeza.

La adoración y la inocencia en los ojos de Kageyama, el cariño y la posesividad que Oikawa mostraba por él... Todo eso había quedado atrás y era solo parte de un recuerdo de Iwaizumi.

Los ojos del omega se habían vuelto duros. Su lengua era más afilada al momento de hablar y a pesar de que lo negara era mucho más explosivo que antes. Kageyama se había vuelto frío en muchos sentidos ¿Y cómo culparlo? El chico había tenido que madurar de golpe e Iwaizumi no había tenido el corazón de preguntarle detalles sobre su tiempo en los bosques.

La verdad era que el beta sentía mucho temor. Kageyama estaba devuelta y ¿Siendo honesto? No veía mucha diferencia en el comportamiento de Oikawa.

_"Sabía que no sería tan sencillo."_

Por lo que Oikawa le había dicho habían sido años de conflicto y negación interna. El lobo de Oikawa estaba claramente insatisfecho y el recuperar a Tobio había sido el primer paso de muchos. Su amigo tendría que comenzar a ceder más a los caprichos del lobo si lo que quería era reparar su relación con este y evitar el descontrol.

Iwaizumi suspiró pesadamente. Solo esperaba que el omega fuese capaz de salvar a su amigo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

— _No podemos ir por él._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

— _No hay nada que podamos hacer._

No quería creerlo.

— _Lo siento, Hinata._

Pero era cierto.

Las palabras de su líder no habían sido una sorpresa, no realmente. Hinata sabía que pasaría esto. Se lo imaginaba por la manera en la que Daichi buscaba evadir el tema, por las miradas que le mandaban sus amigos. Hinata sabía que no podía ir por Kageyama, pero aún así dolía. Era difícil aceptarlo porque él seguía enamorado del omega. Varios estaban molestos con Kageyama por haberles ocultado un secreto de tal magnitud ¿Pero Hinata? El realmente no podía enojarse. Estaba herido, triste y quizás algo decepcionado. Pero no estaba molesto. Después de ver el tipo de persona que era ese tal Oikawa, de presenciar su crueldad, de ver el terror y lágrimas en los ojos de Kageyama ¿Cómo podría enojarse realmente con él? ¿Quién podía culparlo por desear huir de aquel clan? ¿De querer dejarlo todo atrás?

¿Era de verdad tan grave su error? Quizás. Al final del día no fue culpa de Kageyama lo que paso. Él no sabía que Oikawa regresaría por él y que destrozaría su nuevo campamento.

Era una situación lamentable en muchos sentidos. Hinata ya se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas ¿Pero emocionalmente? Había quedado hecho un total desastre. Su corazón estaba roto y por mucho que le doliera en el alma tendría que darse por vencido en Tobio. No deseaba hacerlo, pues sentía que no era justo. Pero tenía que aceptar los hechos. O al menos eso era lo que todo el mundo le decía.

Aunque recuperaran a Tobio, aunque lo intentaran, Hinata sabía que lo de ellos nunca sería posible. Por mucho que lo detestará Kageyama se encontraba bajo el control de Oikawa y su lobo no iba a poder enamorarse de alguien más que no fuese su alfa. No se lo permitiría. A pesar que el chico se veía dispuesto a tener algo con él, a pesar de los bellos besos que compartieron, su lobo lo había rechazado el momento que no le permitió marcarlo aquel día en el bosque.

Un dulce y delicado aroma lleno el aire. — Shoyou... — Llamó una suave voz. Hinata limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer y se giró para sonreír levemente al felino.

—Hey, Kenma.

El omega se sentó a su lado y lo tomó de su mano, dando un pequeño apretón. No, el lobo nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que se volvería tan cercano a una pantera cuando se suponía que ambos eran enemigos naturales. Pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por tener al chico en su vida. Después de todo lo que había pasado, por lo que se encuentra pasando, la presencia de Kenma era una simple bendición. Su aroma, su aura, todo él le transmitía calma a Hinata. Su apoyo había sido necesario para su recuperación total. Quizás era una persona de pocas palabras, pero sus acciones decían mucho más.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Kenma frunció el ceño, no parecía muy convencido con las palabras del chico. Hinata entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Hinata no quería dejar a Kageyama ir...

—Estaré bien ahora que estás aquí.

Pero tenía que aceptar que no iba a regresar.

* * *

—Es raro verte solo por aquí. Estoy acostumbrado a verte siempre acompañado de nuestro líder.

Kageyama saltó de la sorpresa y se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que no era a ningún lobo que conociera. El omega se aclaró la garganta y miró a otro lado un tanto incómodo.

—Bueno... Oikawa tuvo cosas que atender. — _Gracias al cielo_. En serio, el chico estaba agradecido de poder tener al menos 5 minutos de tranquilidad lejos del mayor.

—Sí, pero cuando no estás con él, alguien más ocupa su lugar ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Acaso creen que te vas a perder?

—Por favor, conozco este campamento mejor que nadie. —Dijo Kageyama rodando los ojos. El alfa con cual hablaba comenzó a reír.

—Si estás tan seguro ¿Qué te parece darme un tour por aquí? —El omega levantó una ceja. —No sé si lo has notado, pero soy nuevo en el clan.

—Ah, eres de los lobos de Furokadani, ¿No es así?

—¡De esos mismos! —Dijo con una gran sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Bokuto Koutarou. Dime Bokuto o Kou, un lindo omega como tú puede llamarme como quiera. — Las mejillas de Kageyama se encendieron y se vio todavía más incómodo que antes. —Oh, disculpa. Mala costumbre, flirtear es como un reflejo para mí ¿Sabes? No lo tomes mal, eres lindo y todo pero yo ya tengo un omega. Su nombre es Akaashi. Es hermoso y es igual de callado y tranquilo como tú ¡Deberías de conocerlo! De seguro ustedes dos se llevarán bien ¡Oh! De hecho estaría perfecto que conocieras a mi clan, bueno, no mi clan. Ya no soy el líder. El caso es que deberías de conocer a mis chicos, son tan geniales como yo.

Kageyama no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás y ver con cierta sorpresa al lobo frente a él. La energía de Bokuto y la manera en la que hablaba le recordaban demasiado a su primer encuentro con Hinata. El chico lo había encontrado poco tiempo después de Kindaichi y Kunimi lo dejarán por su cuenta. Shouyou se presentó y lo siguió por horas hablando emocionado sobre lo fantástica que era la vida en el clan y su gente. Había sido su manera "sutil" de invitarlo a conocer Suno Karak y de ofrecerle su amistad. Fue curioso, porque no importó cuantas veces Kageyama le dijo que no, Hinata siguió insistiendo hasta que logró convencerlo de ir con él.

Siendo honesto, haber seguido a Hinata ese día había sido la mejor decisión de vida. Daichi y Suga habían demostrado ser grandes líderes y justo como Hinata lo había prometido, los demás miembros del clan eran personas increíbles. Incluido Tsukishima cuando no estaba de malas.

De repente mil y un recuerdos llegaron a él y el omega no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y no sabía qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo, pero el alfa se veía preocupado por él.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Fue algo que dije? No quise hacerte sentir mal. Solo quería alegrarte un poco y darte compañía... Desde que llegaste al campamento te ves triste y al principio asumí que eras nuevo como nosotros, pero por lo que me dices tienes tiempo aquí y digo tiene sentido. La gente parece hablar mucho de ti pero no le había dado vueltas al respecto y-

—Bokuto, no es tu culpa es solo que... Extraño a mi clan. Y tú me recuerdas demasiado a un amigo.—Dijo Kageyama limpiando sus lágrimas. Bokuto solo frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza, confundido. —Soy de este clan, pero pertenecí a otro por un tiempo... Es algo complicado.

El alfa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo que era un tema delicado. —Ya veo, bueno... ¿Quizás algún otro día me contarás de eso? Por ahora, ¿Te parece que seamos amigos? Dices que te recuerdo a alguien, quizás te pueda ayudar a sentirte un poco más en casa. Sé lo difícil que es adaptarse de nuevo a un lugar, es como comenzar de cero. —El omega solo atinó a ver con grandes ojos. La idea no le resultaba nada mal. Bokuto era curioso y parecía tener buenas intenciones.

_Podría intentarlo..._

— Ok...

— ¡Perfecto! — Respondió con gran alegría el otro haciendo saltar a Kageyama. Definitivamente este chico era como un Hinata pero de mayor tamaño. —¡Vamos! ¡Te presentaré a Akaashi y al resto de los chicos! ¡Los vas adorar!

Bokuto lo tomó de la mano con completa confianza y lo jalo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Kageyama no pudo evitar reír un poco. Quizás tener a alguien como Bokuto cerca de él haría más amena su estadía en Aoh Joksai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde que entre a mi nueva universidad he pasado por cosas muy difíciles en mi vida. No fue mi intensión dejar de lado esta historia, mucho menos cuando veo lo mucho que varios parecen disfrutarla. Sigo lidiando con muchas cosas actualmente pero eso no significa que planeo abandonar esta historia. Le tengo mucho cariño y me emociona ver como muchos, a pesar de los meses, siguen dejando comentarios tan lindos.
> 
> No les prometo actualizaciones veloces, ya me conocen. Pero tampoco crean que la abandonare. Le tengo un lugar especial en mi corazón a esta historia y aunque me cueste estoy decidida a terminarla.
> 
> Han sido ya años desde que comencé y sí, me siento decepcionada conmigo misma el ver lo mucho que se me ha complicado escribirla. Pero quiero creer que el final valdrá la pena y que ustedes habrán disfrutado de este viaje tanto como yo.
> 
> Los quiero y les mando besos. Gracias en verdad por los comentarios.


	19. Fight me, bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una conversación con Irihata, el desarrollo de una amistad, una pelea y un alfa al rescate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends.
> 
> Les traigo otro capítulo salvaje.

Irihata se veía iracundo y Oikawa no lo culpaba. Acaban de recibir unas noticias un tanto preocupantes y no sabía como debían de proceder al respecto. Sus amigos veían la situación con cierto temor y susurraban entre ellos. 

 

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, muchacho? —Preguntó de nuevo Irihata al joven lobo frente a él. El chico se veía nervioso y asintió con la cabeza con rapidez.

 

—Se lo juro, Alfa. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. —Tragó duro. — Los nekomatas son aliados de Suno Karak. Estaban en su campamento, ayudándolos a reparar los daños. Sus líderes estaban hablando y caminando uno al lado de otro como iguales.

 

Irihata soltó un fuerte gruñido que hizo que el chico frente a él se encogiera y enseñara su cuello en sumisión. La presencia del hombre era muy fuerte para él. 

 

—Ese maldito Ukai. Primero se atreve a juzgar las enseñanzas del clan que le abrió sus puertas, luego nos abandona a pesar de haberle dado todo ¿Y ahora se alía con el enemigo? Esto es imperdonable. Es traición no solo el clan, sino a su propia raza. Debiste eliminarlos a todos cuando tuviste la oportunidad, Oikawa. Oficialmente son considerados enemigos, no quiero piedad para ninguno de ellos.

 

Oikawa no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa al igual que los demás presentes. 

 

—¿Quieres decir que--?

 

—Que si los ven los maten al momento. Servirán como lección para los demás lobos. Las panteras son nuestros enemigos, cualquiera que se alíe con ellos sufrirá las consecuencias.

 

—Irihata, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Eso es muy... Extremo. Sé que no estoy en posición para reclamar o sobre hablar sobre lo que esta bien o mal cuando fui yo quien causó todo esto en primer lugar. Digo, yo ataque su clan y de cierto modo los empuje a buscar ayuda. Pero decir que matarás a otros lobos-- 

 

—Todos salgan. Quiero hablar solo con Oikawa. — Todos los presentes asintieron y con velocidad dejaron la habitación. Dejando solo a los dos alfas líderes. Oikawa apretó los puños, el ambiente era demasiado tenso. —Tienes razón, no estás en posición para oponerte cuando eres causante de esto.

 

—... Sé que tengo culpa, pero escúchame. No podes ir aniquilando a otros de nuestra raza, perderíamos muchos aliados. No es una buena idea si en vez de protectores nos ven como asesinos--

 

—¡Pero ya nos ven así! Tu pequeña obra ha llegado a oídos de los clanes vecinos, Oikawa. No dije nada porque entiendo perfectamente lo que te llevo a realizar lo que hiciste. Pero tu descontrol te ha hecho cruel y violento. Lo que hiciste en Suno Karak es prueba de ello. 

 

—¡Pero Kageyama ya está aquí! Eso debería de solucionar las cosas ¿No? —Preguntó con cierta desesperación. 

 

—Chico, no sirve que hayas traído a Tobio desde tan lejos si lo único que haces es discutir con él. No creías que esto sería tan fácil ¿O sí? Debes de comenzar a conectarte con tu lobo y aceptar-- 

 

—¡Ya te dije que no!

 

—¿¡Entonces que vas hacer?! — Gritó el lobo mientras se levantaba de golpe de su asiento y golpeaba sus manos fuertemente en el escritorio, haciendo saltar al castaño. — ¡¿Quieres enfurecer al lobo hasta llegar al punto que no haya vuelta atrás, Oikawa?! ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Quieres dejarnos a todos nosotros sin opción alguna más que neutralizarte?! 

 

El chico bajo la mirada y con dificultad mostró sumisión ante el alfa más viejo. Irihata tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tomó su lugar de nuevo. Miró a Oikawa por varios segundos antes de hablar. 

 

—Un lobo sin control, y más que nada uno con tu estatus y poder, son un peligro para todos. No solo porque puedes llegar a matarlos en tu estado animal. Sino que al ser un alfa con tanta influencia puedes hacer que ellos te sigan y de cierto modo... Infectarlos con tu violencia, por así decirlo. Creo que entiendes de lo que hablo, ¿Verdad? — Oikawa no respondió, solo siguió mirando el suelo con cierta vergüenza. Sabía de lo que hablaba Irihata. — Cuando estuviste en Suno Karak todos atacaron porque creían que era lo correcto. Porque debían de recuperar al omega de su alfa líder, de lo contrario malas cosas pasarían. Aquel pensamiento los llevo a ser... Más violentos de lo usual. De ti eso es un comportamiento que ya espero. Sé que eres un chico cruel, siempre has tenido una mente un tanto perversa. Pero de mis chicos... Ellos no son así. 

 

—Irihata-- 

 

—Ellos actuaron de la manera en que hicieron por ti. — Oikawa tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si le doliera escuchar aquellas palabras.— Los lobos salvajes son peligrosos porque pueden destruir a sus clanes desde el interior dependiendo de la influencia que tengan. Tú, lamentablemente, eres una figura de mucho poder aquí. Si tú caes, también lo harán los demás. 

 

—N-no, no era mi intensión-- 

 

—Yo sé que lo último que buscas es dañar a tu clan, a tu familia. Pero lo estás haciendo. Toma un tiempo para descansar, reflexiona. Haz las pases con tu animal o llega a un acuerdo. Haz a un lado tu ego, eso lo que comenzó todo este lió, y habla con Kageyama. Realmente habla con él, no solo grites. Mientras tanto yo me encargaré del clan como es debido. — Oikawa no se veía muy convencido. Irihata suspiró. — Por ahora no buscaré conflictos con otros lobos, pero me encontraré en alerta. Ahora anda chico, ve a descansar. 

 

* * *

 

Bokuto y Akaashi habían aparecido en la vida de Kageyama como una gran bendición. Ambos lobos eran increíbles y Kageyama se sentía realmente ligero al lado de ellos. Bokuto era divertido y cuando no estaba actuando infantilmente o jugando con otros, demostraba ser alguien muy interesante e ingenioso. El fácil ver porque había llegado a ser líder de su clan. Por otro lado, Akaashi era... Perfecto. Cuando Bokuto le dijo a Kageyama eso, el omega pensó que solo estaba exagerando. Resultó ser que el mayor no mentía, pues Akaashi era bello, listo y muchas cosas más. En su única forma de ser demostraba también ser un buen líder. Se preocupaba por los suyos y el momento que vio a Kageyama llegar al lado de su alfa no tardó en sentarlo al lado de él y tratarlo como si fuera parte de ellos. 

 

Kageyama se sentía agradecido de tenerlos cerca, eran como un respiro. Con ellos se permitía imaginar que se no se encontraba en Aoh Joksai y que no tenía porque preocuparse. 

 

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces por aquí, cachorro? ¿De nuevo nuestro gran alfa líder te dejo?  —Preguntó Bokuto mientras revolvía sus cabellos. 

 

—Sí. Fue con Irihata y no se me es permitido entrar allí.

 

—Bueno, bueno. No hay porqué poner cara larga entonces, ven conmigo. Se supone que Akaashi y yo comeremos juntos. Estoy seguro que se alegrará al ver que nos acompañaras el día de hoy. 

 

Eso era algo más que le agradaba de esos dos. A pesar de lo diferentes que podían ser ambos chicos era claro para todos aquellos que los viesen que ese par se adoraba con locura. Bokuto era muy bocal al respecto. No tenía miedo de gritar su amor por Akaashi a los cuatro vientos y hablaba sobre lo mucho que lo amaba a todo aquel que estuviese dispuesto a escuchar. Akaashi era más sutil, pero sus ojos lo delataban. Siempre miraba a su alfa con profuso cariño y tenía cientos de detalles con él. Claro, discutían de vez en cuando como toda pareja pero siempre lo resolvían. 

 

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa. El alfa junto a su omega y Kageyama frente a ellos. Akaashi le sonrió levemente. 

 

—Es lindo que nos acompañes hoy, Tobio. 

 

—Sí... 

 

—¡Akaashi, te extrañe todo el día! —Dijo el alfa rodeando al otro con sus brazos. Akaashi rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

 

—Yo igual. Anda, traje tu favorito para comer. 

 

Si Kageyama era 100% honesto consigo mismo había veces que no podía evitar sentirse celoso o incómodo al verlos siendo tan lindos uno con otro, porque en el fondo el deseaba tener algo similar.  No podía evitar recordar con cierta amargura el día que se presentó. Mierda, había estado tan feliz. El era un omega y Oikawa era un alfa, y no uno cualquiera, era _suyo_.  Su alma gemela. Kageyama estaba destinado a estar con el alfa del que se enamoró desde que piso aquel campamento. Por supuesto, las cosas no resultaron nada bien y lo inesperado paso. 

 

Suspiró con cierta pesadez y se concentró en comer. Platicó con los chicos y ambos omegas reían ante las historias del alfa. Pasaron un rato ameno hasta que Bokuto dejo de sonreír y señaló la entrada del comedor.

 

—No es por nada, pero cosa 1 y 2 te están buscando. —Al instante Kageyama supo que se refería a Kindaichi y Kunimi. Cuando no estaba con el alfa u otros lobos de alto rango, se suponía que esos dos tenía que cuidar de él. Pero Kageyama estaba cansado de tenerlos encima y lo único que quería era su espacio ¿Qué no entendían que no iba a huir?

 

—Sal por atrás, anda. Aprovecha mientras están distraídos por la gente. —Akaashi le dijo y Kageyama no perdió el tiempo. 

 

Rápido se levantó y entró a la cocina, empujando a uno que otro lobo que le miraban de mala manera. Logró salir sin verdaderos improvistos. Se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento con intenciones de alejarse lo más posible del comedor. Miró atrás y se sintió más tranquilo al ver que se había logrado liberar de ellos. Ahora podía regresar a su cuarto tranquilamente y-- 

 

—¡Hey, idiota!

 

_"¿Ahora qué?"_ Pensó disgustado.

 

Kageyama suspiró y se giró de mala gana. Frente a él había varios omegas que reconocía cómo los molestos seguidores de Oikawa. 

 

—¿Qué mierdas quieres? —Preguntó en un tono que sorprendió levemente a los chicos. El que parecía ser el líder se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión y dio un paso adelante. 

 

—Queremos que te alejes de nuestro alfa. —Kageyama frunció el ceño ¿Estos tipos iban en serio? 

 

—Alguien como tú no se merece un alfa como él. 

 

—Solo viniste a molestar, ¡Ni siquiera espacio le das al pobre!

 

—¿No crees que te ves un poco patético haciendo eso? —Ante esa pregunta Kageyama no pudo evitar comenzar a reír tan fuerte que llamó la atención de los que estaban alrededor de ellos. 

 

—¡Wow! ¿Yo soy patético? ¿Y ustedes que son? Suplicando y moviendo sus culos para un alfa que nunca les hará caso ¿Eso no es peor? —Los omegas se veían escandalizados y Kageyama casi reía de nuevo. Vio a los lados. No quería atraer la atención de más personas, lo mejor sería que se fuera de una vez. —Bueno, si no tienen más que decirme---

 

—¿Sabes? Es triste. — Interrumpió el omega, con una molesta voz de falsa lástima. — Porque tú eres su alma gemela... Pero a Oikawa no le importó ni un poco. —Kageyama se tensó. — Se acostó con muchos omegas ¿Y sabes? El es un _verdadero_ alfa, cariño. Sabe complacer, es fantástico en muchos sentidos... ¿Y sabes? No sé porqué me preocupo. Tu presencia en el campamento no cambia nada. Oikawa sigue siendo de nosotros. Nos sigue y seguirá prefiriendo antes que a su pobre intento de omega. Porque nosotros sí podemos darle lo que él quiere, así que--- _¡¡AHHH!!_  

 

Miren, realmente esto no era culpa de Kageyama. 

 

—¡¡AHH!! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?! ¡CHICOS---AYÚDENME!

 

Realmente no lo era. El omega había intentado irse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. 

 

—Oh, Dios. 

 

—¿Ese es el omega de Oikawa? 

 

—¡Wow!

 

Pero desde que dejo el acónito y se reencontró con Oikawa, sus instintos habían estado como locos también. Y mencionar al alfa y la cantidad de omegas con los que estuvo... En verdad era una mala idea. 

 

Kageyama tiró dos golpes al omega que había estado hablando. Hubiera lanzado más, pero los otros tres omegas que estaban allí se sumaron a la pelea y comenzaron a jalar de él. Incluso uno saco sus garras, tratando de herirlo. Esto solo logró enfurecer más a Kageyama, quien con facilidad levantó a uno de ellos y lo lanzó lejos así enfocándose únicamente en los dos que estaban de pie. Los alfas que habían estado entrenando, al igual que otros lobos, en vez de interferir o algo se acercaron solo para gritar como espectadores. Parecían en verdad impresionados por la manera en la cual Kageyama se las arreglaba para pelear con tanta facilidad a pesar de encontrarse en desventaja. 

 

El primer chico que golpeo se levantó y se acercó a paso decidido a donde se encontraba el conflicto. Los dos lobos lograron tomar a Kageyama de ambos brazos permitiendo que su amigo lograra darle fuertes golpes en el estomago. Tobio se quejó de dolor y luego gruñó con fuerza mientras peleaba para poder liberarse. No, él no les iba a dar la satisfacción de verlo así. 

 

Logró darle una patada al chico frente a él, haciéndolo retroceder. Aprovechando la distracción de los otros dos se liberó de su agarra y los empujó, sacando después sus garras y posicionándose para pelear. 

 

Tobio iba acabar con todos esos malditos omegas que se atrevieron a meterse con él. Les iba a enseñar que él no era un omega cualquiera. Él era un lobo destinado a ser líder... Y los pondría en su lugar. 

 

* * *

—¡Oikawa! —Gritó Hanamaki entrando a la habitación de Tooru. 

 

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con cierta molestia. 

 

—¡Es Kageyama! ¡De nuevo se está peleando con otros lobos! ¡Y esta vez son cuatro contra uno!

_"Oh, no..."_

 

El alfa se levantó y sin decir más salió corriendo, siguiendo de cerca a su amigo. 

_"Por cosas como estás no puedo tomarme realmente un descanso ¿Verdad?"_  

 

¿Cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que fuese necesitado otra vez? ¿Una hora, dos horas? Sí, claro, "Descansa un rato, hijo" por favor. Era lo menos que podía hacer. 

 

Cuando llegó al lugar se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de lobos que estaban allí. Parecían emocionados por la pelea y esto solo causó ansiedad dentro de él. Empujó a todos para poder acercarse y una vez que vio lo que estaba pasando, se quedo estático en su lugar. 

 

—Bueno... Realmente no estaba esperando esto. 

 

Por alguna razón pensó que Kageyama era la víctima. Pero quienes parecían necesitar su ayuda eran los otros pobres cuatro chicos que se enfrentaban al moreno. Su manera de moverse, su técnica, su fuerza. Kageyama era definitivamente más ágil y fuerte que el omega promedio. Era impresionante de ver. 

 

—¡Oikawa! —El mencionado saltó y miró a su derecha, era Iwaizumi. —¿¡Qué haces, idiota?! ¡Detenle antes de que los lastime! 

 

¡Ah, cierto! Que había ido por eso. Claro. 

 

Antes de que Kageyama pudiera tratar de acercarse a los chicos otra vez, el alfa se colocó frente a él. Para su sorpresa el omega le gruñó e intentó rodearlo. Oikawa rodó los ojos y colocó sus manos en su cintura, jalándolo hacia él antes de lanzarlo sobre sus hombros. 

 

—Bueno, la función ha terminado. Vuelvan todos a sus actividades y por favor, que alguien lleve a esos 4 a la enfermería.

 

Muchos parecían decepcionados pero sin más acataron las órdenes de su alfa. Oikawa, por su parte, caminó de regresó a su cuarto con un furioso omega en brazos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo tan rápido. Esto es un nuevo record.


	20. Siendo sincero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa y Kageyama comparten un momento juntos. La mente de Oikawa toma una ruta peligrosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello happy new year :v

Kageyama no estaba en control. Lo único que tenía en mente era que tenía que ir y darle una lección a esos omegas que se habían atrevido a meterse con él. Y lo hubiera hecho, sino fuese por la estúpida intervención de su alfa ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? ¿Acaso Oikawa no podía ver lo que estaba pasando? 

— ¡Suéltame! —Exigió el menor, lanzando patadas tratando de liberarse. El alfa lo ignoró, y solo hizo de su agarre más fuerte. Kageyama gruñó furioso. — ¡Suéltame! —Gritó de nuevo.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas moler a golpes a esos chicos? 

— ¡Sí! ¡Esos omegas se lo merecen!—Oikawa río y Kageyama solo miró confundido a su alfa ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

— Déjame adivinar, ¿Estabas celoso? —Preguntó Oikawa en un tono burlón, ganándose una fuerte patada en respuesta. — ¡Hey! ¿Quisieras parar con eso? —Dijo el alfa sonando enfadado. 

Kageyama se sobresaltó y se tensó por unos momentos. Sí, quizás estaba molesto por las implicaciones de aquellos omegas, pero no quería hacer enfurecer a su alfa... No cuando era tan raro poder estar junto a él. Tobio dejó de pelear y de mala gana rodeó el cuello del mayor acomodándose de manera que su rostro quedaba oculto de los demás. 

Oikawa se estremeció ligeramente al sentir la respiración de Kageyama chocar con su cuello. Tragó duro y siguió avanzando hasta su cuarto, tratando de ignorar la posición en la que se encontraban. Una vez dentro camino hasta su cama con la intensión de depositar al menor allí. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el omega no tenía planes de dejarlo ir.  

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Suéltame! —Pero mientras más peleaba con Tobio, el  chico solo aferraba a él con más fuerza. —Primero quieres que te suelte y ahora no quieres dejarme ir ¿Quién te entiende?

Era una situación tan lamentable como cómica. Oikawa respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos. — ¿Sabes? Se supone que eras tú quien había venido para controlar mis instintos y evitar que me metiera en problemas, no al revés. —Dijo sonando agotado. Esto no era una buena señal ¿Verdad? Si Kageyama perdía el control como él... Oikawa no quería ni pensar en lo que pudiese pasar. 

El alfa suspiró con pesadez y dio una pequeña palmada a Tobio en la espalda. — ¿Qué te parece si dejas que me siente y luego sigues abrazándome? No iré a ningún lado... Solo quiero estar cómodo si tengo que lidiar con esto. —Honestamente, Oikawa no estaba para nada feliz con lo que acababa de proponer, pero si quería hacer una tregua con su lobo tenía que comenzar en algún lado. 

El omega asintió y lo soltó. Oikawa bajo lentamente a Kageyama y dio un paso atrás. El lobo lo veía atentamente, como si estuviese cuidando de que Oikawa no fuese a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

 _Ganas no me faltan_ , pensó amargamente.

Tooru se sentó en su cama y levantó sus manos en un gesto inocente. — ¿Lo ves? No huí, ahora-- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Preguntó escandalizado mientras el omega se acomodaba en su regazo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Quería reclamar, gritar y empujar al chico lejos de él. Pero una parte de él se lo impedía.  

Kageyama se acurrucó en su pecho, y por mucho que le costará a Oikawa admitirlo, su lobo estaba que saltaba de alegría.  El lobo estaba tan feliz, tan complacido, que Oikawa sentía que iba a llorar. Tener a su omega entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo era como una bocanada de aire fresco. Antes de que Oikawa se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, levantó sus brazos, envolviendo a Kageyama en un abrazo.

Guardó silencio. Calló su mente y solo se concentró en respirar.

No iba a pensar en la situación. No quería hacerlo, se sentía demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo. Así que iba a disfrutar solamente de aquella calma que había.

El alfa fue atacado nuevamente por la realidad y se quedó sin aire por unos segundos. Su lobo nunca sería feliz y nunca lo dejaría descansar si no tenía a su omega.

Pero Tooru no lo aceptaba, no quería hacerlo.

Comenzó a temblar, no estaba listo.

Miró hacía bajo y tragó duro. Oikawa era una persona terrible, ¿Qué derecho tenía él de disfrutar aquel momento?

_Soy un idiota._

Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. De la persona que era, de sus acciones, de lo que sentía. Porque él no quería a Tobio, pero al mismo lo necesitaba tanto que la distancia entre ellos lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su respiración se volvió irregular. Sintiéndose abrumado por sus propios pensamientos, Oikawa comenzó a llorar.  

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Con qué cara le podía pedir al omega que lo ayudará, que lo salvará de aquel destino al cual él mismo se había condenado?

No debía, no podía.

Pero no quería morir, tenía miedo. Dios mío, estaba aterrado. No quería convertirse en una bestia, no quería lastimar a las personas que amaba.

— ¿Oikawa? —El omega murmuró.

Por supuesto, Kageyama tenía que volver a la normalidad justamente cuando Oikawa se estaba desplomando. Perfecto.

— ¿Oikawa? —Kageyama llamó otra vez sonando alarmado, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué el alfa se encontraba así?— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Pero el mayor no le respondía, solo continuaba llorando mientras evitaba verlo a los ojos. Tobio se sentía preocupado, tanto como lobo y humano estaban espantados al ver al castaño en ese estado. —Hey, está bien. No tienes porqué llorar…

—No… No está bien.

— ¿Qué no está bien? —Kageyama preguntó, y Oikawa en vez de responder lloró con más fuerza, asustándolo todavía más. El omega tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos. —Oikawa, por favor, háblame. 

— Tengo miedo… —Admitió el alfa después de una larga pausa.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

— De volverme salvaje, de lastimar a otros… No quiero… No quiero--

Kageyama se sintió incómodo ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? ¿“Todo estará bien”? ¿Cómo podía consolarlo si hace poco el mismo había perdido el control ante unas pobres provocaciones? ¿Cómo podía asegurarle que todo estaría bien, cuando él se encontraba cayendo presa de sus instintos también?

— Yo también tengo miedo. —Admitió. — Nunca… Nunca antes me había pasado esto. Creo que el acónito había bloqueado esa parte de mí, pero ahora que estoy aquí… Junto a ti… Todo se está saliendo de control.

Oikawa hizo una mueca, como si fuese doloroso para él escuchar eso.

— Pero… Me trajiste por una razón ¿No? Se supone que… Juntos se va a poder controlar esto.

— ¿Cómo?

— No lo sé…. Pero va a estar bien, vamos a estar bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— No.

—… Eres pésimo dando consuelo.

— ¿Quieres la mentira o la verdad? La mentira no te servirá de nada, porque sé que no me creerás de todos modos. La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que pasará en un futuro, no sé si tú y yo estaremos bien. Pero podemos intentarlo, _puedes_ intentarlo. Yo ya estoy haciendo mi parte, Oikawa ¿Qué hay de ti?

El alfa tembló y desvió la mirada, lleno de vergüenza. Era cierto, él no había hecho nada hasta ahora para cambiar su situación. Se había concentrado solamente en quejarse y llorar.

_Que patético soy._

— Tienes miedo, yo también. —Susurró Kageyama, captando su atención. —Pero si hacemos el esfuerzo… Quizás…

 

Quizás todo estaría bien.

 

Quizás ellos podrían encontrar una solución.

 

Quizás…

 

Quizás.

 

Quizás Tobio podría salvarlo.  

 

—Está bien. —Oikawa se aferró a Tobio y el omega lo envolvió en sus brazos. —Está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo por fin el aclamado cap~  
> De nuevo dedicado Tokshoh, porque es incríeble♥ 
> 
> ¡Este capítulo fue escrito con ayuda de Danurnur! <\- ¡Mi beta-amiga de Ao3♥! También agradezcale a ella, que me presiono durante mis vacaciones y me ayudo a terminar de escribir, lol.


End file.
